Broken, but Not Forever
by LunarGloss
Summary: After Lucy snapped, she left along with Juvia. Cutting off all her emotions. Now with the help with the person she fell in love and her friends will she regain her emotions and will she get revenge on Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**OHey guys, so your probably wondering why I started this story and haven't updated platinum star. You see I'm not my kindle writing this and on my laptop I have the platinum star chapters already written. So until I get my laptop fix I can't post any of my platinum star. So I decided that I would write this story so everyone will have an interest still.**

Chapter one:Broken

~Lucy pov~

For awhile now, I've been ignored by everyone. Well everyone except Juvia. She has stuck by me. The bad part of that is that people are turning on her too. I hate that I'm hurting her like this.

"Juvia, are you sure that you don't mind that people are ignoring you?" I asked. She gives me a weary smile, as sadness fills her eyes.

"Juvia doesn't mind, because your my friend." She answers back. I knew she wasn't lying, but I feel like that she being tortured on the inside, "Are you sure we should leave for awhile?" She ask.

"Yes, maybe people will appreciate us more if we do." I retorted. As we walk to the guild with little smiles, we push open the door quietly.

"Are you sure we should put Lucy on our team though, she's so weak."Gray said.

"Yes, I do agree. She is a weakling and she can't fight on her own." Nastu said. I put my hand over my heart and cover my eyes with my bangs. Juvia puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't of heal her of much and maybe of left her to..." Wendy says, but stops after seeing me. I shrugged on her hand and run out the door with my crystal tears flowing. I turn back and see hear Juvia yelling.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves. I hope you all feel better about yourself because you lost one of the best friends you've ever had." She yelled as she ran after me.

~Juvia pov~

I see Lucy at the door of her apartment with her left hand glowing. The light fades and her guild Mark is removed. I show her my guild mark and she erases it with ease.

"Lucy where are we going." I ask.

"First to the magic shop, then to the place where fairy tail is hated. SaberTooth." She proclaimed. She hands me a pitch black cloak and she puts her on. I follow her out the door and to the shop. The clouds turn pitch black as we walk and it started pouring rain. We run faster to the magic shop. We push threw the doors and Lucy walks over to the magic keys.

"What are we looking for." I ask.

"The only two keys that will make us stronger. The Frozen Phoenix Key and the Crystal Dragon Key." She whispered. She picks up two boxes. One box was silver with two light blue wings. The other one was purple with two bat wings on it. She takes it to the clerk.

"Madame, that will be 20,000 jewels." The clerk said. Lucy throws the jewels on the counter and we run out of the store.

"Why do we need these keys?" I ask.

"Well the frozen Phoenix is a rare magical bird that was turned into a celestial spirit. You should train with it. I will be training with the Crystal Dragon." Lucy said. We walking far into the woods to begin training.

Lucy hurried and summoned both of the spirits.

"Hello, I am Delaney the Crystal Dragon and this is Megara the Frozen Phoenix." The Dragon said. Delaney had light purple hair in a mermaid braid. Dark blue eyes, light pink lips, and fair skin. She had on a dark purple tank with a denim jacket, blue jeans and dark purple flats. Megara light blue hair in a twin pigtails. Silver eyes, dark blue lips and fair skin. She had on a black halter top with a navy vest. Black mini skirt and silver flats.

"I'm lucy and this is Juvia. I summoned you two to teach us your magic. Juvia will be working with Megara and I will be working with you Delaney." She explained. As soon as we got started we failed. I was picking it up fast and Lucy was having problems.

~3 Months Later~

~Lucy Pov~

It's been three months since we started training. We were doing great. We both finished our training. We were on our way to SaberTooth. Both of us had a drastic change. My hair grew waist length. My chocolate brown eyes got lighter and I had dark red lips. I had on a strapless dark red corset crop top that tied up in the back. Black leather skinny jeans with black high heals with dark ribbons on the side. I had a choker necklace, ruby red hoop earrings, and my nose pierced. I also had a white belt with my whip at my hip and my keys. Juvia had hip length wavy hair. Dark purple lips and her eyes were darker. She had on a plum cropped vest that she had vip up halfway, black mini skirt that had slits on both sides. Gray thigh high socks that where ripped and plum knee high boots. She had a flower tattoo on her wrist and a dark blue pearl choker.

"Lets get going." I ordered. We were going fast, but it didn't take us long. I made sure both of our cloak were on good. I kick open the doors and they all turn around.

"Who are you?" Rogue ask. We tore off our cloaks and the guild gasp.

"Fairies!" Sting exclaimed.

"I don't remember Lucy and Juvia looking like this." Rufus proclaimed.

"We aren't fairies anymore. We left that pathetic guild." I said with a straight face.

"Why are you here?" Minerva ask.

"We want revenge on Fairy Tail." I said.

"Anyone welcomed here if they want revenge on Fairy Tail. Yukino the stamp." Minerva said. I got mine in dark red on my left boob and Juvia gift hers in dark purple on her stomach. We got sit down on a table.

"Hey Blondie." Sting yelled.

"Your blonde too stingy." I yelled back. Rogue, Rufus, and Sting approach us.

"What happen to you too?" Rogue ask.

"We had our feelings manipulated at Fairy Tail. We left and we aren't that nice anymore." I explained. Juvia and I stood up and was about to walk threw the door.

"I want to fight you Lucy." Sting said. I smirk and nodded. He probably still thinks I'm weak. People gathered around us and Minerva just laughed.

**"White Dragon Roar." He chanted. **I took it head on.

**"Crystal Dragon Roar." I chanted. **Our spells clashed, neither letting up. Finally mine overpowered his and it disappeared. **"Crystal Dragon crystallization." I yelled. **He didn't have time have time to dodge. It hit him and the crystals starts taking over his body. In a few second he was completely covered in crystals.

"Are you going to free him?" Rufus asked.

"Oh she will." Juvia retorted.

"Juvia I'm going to train. Count down from five, then tap the Crystal." I said as I walk out the door.

~Juvia Pov~

Lucy walk out of the door.

"Why don't we just free him now." Rogue says. He was just about to tap the crystal, but I grabbed his wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. That spell she uses will crystallize anyone in a five second time limit. She does have a stronger spell, but that will kill someone." I snickered. Five...four...three...two..one. I tap the Crystal and Sting fell down.

"Where did she go." Sting yelled. I laughed an evil laughter as he got up.

"Dont bother looking for her. When she trains with her dragon, she won't be back until tomorrow. At rare times tonight." I snickered.

"Wow Juvia when did you become evil?" Rogue ask.

"Oh you think I'm evil. Then you haven't even meet Lucy." I said I sit back down, but first I pat Rogue head.

"What happen to you two?" Lector ask.

"Well when we were going to the guild on day, they didn't hear us coming in. They were talking about the grand magic games. They started to say how weak she was and she snapped. We left that day and then we trained. Lucy cut off every emotion except hatred. Then she turned into what she is today, along with me. Hey I love my new image." I explained.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Emotions

~Sting Pov~

Lucy fight with me was amazing. She was amazing as ever. Oh and the way she dresses now is hot. Juvia was flirting with Rogue, but he didn't notice. Juvia said Lucy became evil. I don't believe it. I see her beautiful blonde hair in my mind. I run out of the guild too look for Lucy. I pick up on her scent and follow it.

~Juvia Pov~

I sat there flirting with Rogue. While I do that I outline my design for my next tattoo. In the corner of my eye I see Sting leave. I run out after him with Rogue behind me.

**"Frozen Phoenix Cold Wind." **I chanted. The cold wind freezes him in place. "I will not let you get near Lucy. Once upon a time she fell in love. He broke her heart and now she doesn't love. Happy never after." I said. I look at Rogue and back at sting. "Release!" I yelled and the wind disappeared. Sting stood there shivering. "Rogue will you go will me to find a place?" I ask. I put on a cute smile and grab his hand as we ran down the street. Pink tinted his cheeks as we ran.

~Sting Pov~

Her wind was cold, but I recover fast. I continued to follow Lucy scent. I came to a clearing where she was training with a girl. The girl attack and Lucy didn't have time to dodge. She got hit. I wait a few minutes till I come out.

"Lucy!" I screamed. I ran to her side. She tried to sit up, but couldn't. So I help her up.

"Sting what are you doing here?" She ask. She leans on me. "Delaney return." She ordered.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded her head but I could see the hurt in her eyes. I helped her walk out of the forest.

"Where's Juvia stingy?" She asked.

"Do you have to call me that, and Juvia is having Rogue help her find a place for you too." I explained.

"Let's find them. I seriously don't trust Juvia alone with him. I knew she would flirt with him, but she is devious." She murmured. I lead the way to Juvia and Rogue. We came to an empty apartment except for them two. Juvia was pushed us against the wall and Rogue was kissing her.

"Ehmm." Lucy coughed. They quickly separated. Both of them were looking down with red faces. "Juvia, you know we agreed not to get involved with anyone." She proclaimed.

"I won't get hurt that easily. I didn't cut off my emotions. Plus why would anyone hurt a Phoenix. You know guys fall in front of me because of my body too." Juvia retorted.

~Juvia Pov~

I look at Rogue and put my hand on his shoulder.

"If your questioning me, then I'll question you. What were doing with Sting?" I argued.

Lucy looks at me with a straight face. She starts to laugh.

"Your asking me. Who doesn't have emotions what I was doing with little bee over there. Priceless." She laughed. Sting look like he was hurt. "Megara would get a kick out of this. Oh here. She ordered you to train. Oh and if your done lip locking and chose this apartment then I'll have Virgo decorate." She said as she threw me the key. Virgo quickly appeared. I walked out by myself.

~Lucy Pov~

"Sorry about that Rogue, but I'm not letting her get hurt." I exclaimed.

"It's not like I'm going to hurt her." Rogue retorted.

"Gray said the same thing, but look at her now." I said in a low tone.

"Lucy, he isn't going to hurt her." Sting said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off and walk over to the opposite side.

"I'm not taking that chance." I argued.

"No, you aren't afraid that she's going to fall in love. Your worried it's going to effect you and your going to have your emotions now. Right now your afraid to be near Sting right. Your afraid that your going to fall in love with him right." Rogue argued back.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said

"Sting, you know what to do." Rogue says. Sting walks over to me. He takes my hands and then kisses me. I couldn't pull back. More like I didn't want too. I close my eyes and relax. He pulled back and his cheeks were tinted pink. I felt my cheeks become warm. I look over at Rogue, but he's gone. I touch my lips. Sting looks at me bright eyes.

"Did you just kiss me?" I asked in awe.

"Yes I did." He whispered. We touch forehead. His hands are still holding mine. "I knew you still had emotions." He added.

"I thought I lost them." I said as a tear streaks my face. He puts my face on his soft chest and let's me cry.

~Rogue Pov~

I went to where Juvia was training and watch her. She was different.

"Juvia your ready for your next tattoo. This one has to go on your other wrist. Did you outline a pair of wings?" The girl ask.

"Yes, I did." She answers. A bright light surround her wrist and she screamed in pain. After a few seconds the light vanish and she stopped screaming. I ran up to her and looked at her wrist. It was a pair of wings that was light blue.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I have to get theses so I can control my powers." She explained. I watch her rub her wrist. We turn and see Sting and Lucy coming. Lucy had a smile as bright as the sun.

"What have you done to Lucy?" Juvia ask.

"Oh she got a kiss from Sting. Looks like she does still have her emotions." I answered.

"He kissed her and he's still alive. Man you must of brought her emotions back good." She murmured. I knew she liked him, but I didn't know it would be enough to bring back her emotions.

"Hey Juvia sorry about earlier. I think it's better that I'm back to normal." Lucy explained.

"Are you two dating now?" I asked. A blush crept up on Lucy cheeks and she looks down.

"No were not. Not for awhile at least." Lucy said in a low tone.

"Rogue, Minerva going to kill us. We were suppose to be at the guild for the announcement." Sting blurted out. We ran back to the guild fast.

"Your late." Minerva yelled.

"Sorry we were dealing with some fairies." Rogue says.

"Fine. Anyway, the grand magic games are coming up. This year team better win. Rogue, Sting, Lucy, Juvia, and Rufus will be competing." Minerva announced. I see Lucy tighten her first and a smirk appears.

"Down with the fairies." She yelled. The whole guild went up in a roar.


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n: sorry this chapter came out late. I have gotten sick and couldn't write. Sorry if this chapter is really bad._

Chapter 3: Training

~Lucy Pov~

Later that Juvia and use were sitting on our ocean blue couch.

"Do you really like Rogue?" ,I ask, "Or is he another one of your boy toys?"

"I really do like him. He's not like the others. Not like Gray at least. I can tell he cares about me." ,She explained, "What about you, do you like Sting?" She questioned.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm really going to accept my emotions again. I'm not ready to put my heart on the line again. You saw what happen last time." I explained. I sit my head on the arm of the couch. Sleep fell over me.

~Time Skip next day~

***Bam* *Bam* *Bam***

"Lucy, Juvia wake up Minerva ordered us to train." Sting yelled. As soon as he said that I rolled off the couch.

"Ouch!" I yelled. Juvia came running in the room. "I'm going to kill you Sting!" I yelled.

"Lucy, don't open the door." Juvia says as she grabs my wrist.

"Juvia I know I'm in my pajamas, but I don't care I will kill him. If you care so much hand me my jacket." I said. Juvia hands me my jean jacket and I throw it on fast. I throw open the door. I see Sting, Rogue, and Rufus standing there. I tackled Sting as soon as I saw him. "Don't ever wake me up again, unless you my death spell." I whispered in his ear. I got off him fast and walk back over to Juvia. "I'm getting change Juvia." I said.

~Juvia Pov~

"Sorry about Lucy. She doesn't like being woken up. It's your death wish if you do it again." I said.

"It's okay Sting could wake the dead from his mouth." Rufus says.

Lucy came out in the outfit she had yesterday day. Hey hair was up in a ponytail and she had dark red fingerless gloves.

"Juvia let's go. We shouldn't train in front of them." She proclaimed.

"Why is that, Lucy?" Rufus ask.

"Our training could kill you soft boys. Plus when Juvia..." She was saying but I cut her off.

"Don't tell about the ashes." I said as I covered Lucy mouth. The boys started mumbling ashes, with quizzical faces. "Fine every time I train I end us getting seriously hurt. After that I freeze to death and turn into icicles. Then I arise from the ice a new without my scratch." I explained.

"What! I never heard of that before." Rufus exclaimed.

"It's a secret technique of a Phoenix for me I'm training to activate it whenever I get hurt. Plus my magic energy is restored and my stamina." I explained.

"We're going with you." Sting said. I rolled my eyes and back him away.

"See ya later boys. You can't handle our training." Lucy said as she walk out of the door. We heard footsteps behind us and turned around.

"We can handle anything you throw at us." Sting retorted. We put a hand on our hips and Lucy gets a wicked look in her eyes.

"Fine, but if your ready to die. Then come with us." Lucy says as she turns around. He hair flips threw the wind as she walks.

"Get ready to burn in hell boys." I said. I followed Lucy as we walked to the forest once again. Lucy threw me Megara key and I quickly summoned her.

"The Frozen Phoenix is here." Megara greeted. She looks at the boys and smile. "Am I suppose to break them, or am I suppose to freeze them?" Megara ask.

"Neither were going to show them my supposed death." I answered her.

"**Frozen Phoenix screech. Frozen Phoenix Icy Blade!" **Megara chanted. I let the attacks hit me. I screamed as the icy attacks hit me. I turned to ice. I was freezing. I felt myself chipping and breaking away. I felt my heart beat one last time. I was gone.

~ Lucy Pov~

A few seconds past and Juvia wasn't rising.

"Juvia stop being melodramatic. Your scaring the boys." I said. Just then the ice reformed together Juvia. She smiles and the boys fainted.

"Oh Lucy we told them that they couldn't handle it." She giggled. We walk over to the now fainted boys and crouch down beside them.

"Get up sissies." Lucy says and she helps Rufus and Sting up. They look at me with their mouths hanging open.

"This memory is truly frightening." Rufus said.

"Hey we said you couldn't handle our training." Lucy says as she slaps Stings back. Sting turns around and faces Lucy. He smiles at her with bright eyes. She gives him a smile then turns away. She takes a few steps forward and snaps her fingers. Multi colored crystals from on her arms and legs.

"Crap. Man I've been working on this spell for weeks but the crystals won't go farther than this. This makes me angry. **Crystal Dragon crystallization**." Lucy said. The whole area is turned to crystals.

"Lucy clam down. Last time you got angry a whole forest was destroyed." I say as I pat her back. She tense up more. "Fine you leave no chose." I say as an icy wind surrounds Lucy. I place my hand on her shoulder and she faints.

"Why did you do that?" Rogue ask. I lay Lucy down on the crystal.

"If I didn't she would of destroyed everything and all of us." I explained. I tapped on the crystal and it disappears in an instant. "I can freeze anything with my touch. I'm immortal, and I can control ice, water, and wind. Lucy on the other hand. She can control crystals. She has control of the stars and keeper of one of the most powerful spells in the world. She's the only one I have left. They all left me, and I will not let her hurt herself even more. That's why I did it." I explained.

Lucy finger twitches and her chocolate eyes flutter open. She sits up a tiny bit and falls back down.

"Gosh Juvia, how cold have you gotten." Lucy ask sarcastically.

~ Lucy Pov~

*Lucy give yourself up. They'll just betrayed you. Follow me and all your dreams will come true.* a voice whispered through the wind. I touch my head. I've got this bad feeling about this.

"I'm not feeling well. I think I need to..." Sleep took over me and I fell.

~Sting Pov~

"What did you do Juvia?" I asked.

"It wasn't me. She does this every once and awhile. It's nothing big she will wake up in eight hours and be fine." Juvia answered.

I pick Lucy up in bridal style and carry her under a tree. I sit her down gently.

"Do you know why she does this?" Rufus ask.

"No. I don't think anyone knows. I asked the Crystal Dragon once but she said it's not natural for her to do it. So someone or something is making her do this. I can't figure it out. We went to one of the best healers and she said that someone been in Lucy mind and doing this too her." ,Juvia explained as she put a barrier around Lucy, "She doesn't do this often, but it worries me. If someone is messing with her mind, What do they want with her?" Juvia explained.

"Lets get back to training. If Juvia says she's alright then it's okay for us to continue." Rogue says.

~Lucy Pov~

_Where am I. Wasn't I just with Juvia and the boys. _

_"Lucy my dear, don't you remember. I called you here." A voice said. I walk back in the shadowy darkness. "Don't run from me Lucy. We're destined together. You can't run away from your destiny." I voice said._

_"Who are you?" I asked. An evil laughter broke through the darkness._

_"I am hidden in your past. If you want to know find me." The voice says. The darkness starts closing in on me. I run as fast as I can, trying to out run it. _

_"No!" I screamed as it closes in on me._

I wake up and scream.

"No, no, no stay away from me." I screamed. Juvia runs up to me.

"Lucy your safe. No one going to hurt you." Juvia says as she hugs me. I calm down just a tad. "What happened in your dream?" She asked. I see the boys walk up behind Juvia.

"The voice it's back. It won't stop. It keeps coming back. From my past. Who is it." I ramble on.

"The voice! Lucy clam down. It won't hurt you. It can't hurt you. You are Lucy and the voice is just someone who trying to drive you insane. Calm down. No one will hurt you." Juvia explained. I calm down more and stand up.

"Juvia I need some time with my spirits. I'm going further in the forest to concentrate. No one better not follow me." I says as just got up and walk. Juvia grabs my wrist.

"Your not going anywhere." She said.

**"Open gate of the sea goat, Capricorn." **I chanted. The golden key shined as Capricorn appeared. Juvia looks at me and let's go. I want into the forest with Capricorn at my side. "Capricorn I want to now more about my mother's past." I say as we cross a river

~Juvia Pov~

I watch as Lucy goes into the dark forest.

"Why aren't we going after her?" Rogue asked.

"When she summons Capricorn, she going to talk about her mom. It's best not to bother her when she does it." I explained. I look down the path Lucy takes and smiles. She going back to her old self. She turning back into the person thought I'd never see again. "Lets get back to training guys. Don't worry about Lucy. She needs to be alone." I commanded. I pair up if Rufus in hand to hand combat. Even though I suck at it at the beginning, I got better. Rufus was landing more hits on me, than I was on him. I try to block him but couldn't. He tried kicking me in my side, but I jumped back. I wipe the sweat off my forehead and continue to attack.

"Very good Juvia. Work on your block though." Rufus says as he tries to kick me once again. He was able to kick. I get down on one knee and hold my side. We end training for now for lunch.

"Should we go get Lucy?" Rogue ask.

"No, her spirits will take care of her." I answered. We sat down and ate some turkey sandwiches. "I wish it was winter. The cold, the ice, and the icy wind." I mumble. I look at the path that Lucy walk down and see her coming up.

"Lucy your back and so soon." I said as I ran up to her.

"Well things in my past shouldn't be dug up." She murmured. She had a mad look in her eyes. I try and hug her, but she side steps me.

"Whats wrong Lucy?" I ask. She looks at me then sighs. She puts her left hand in her pocket and pulls out a letter. It look old and tattered. She hands it too me. A single tear slides down her cheek. As I read the letter I felt like bursting into tears.

_Dear Lucy,_

_By now I should be dead. I hope your life is going smoothly, but there are some people who are after you. I protected you as much as I could, but they got to you. I was able to get you back, but they put a particular spell on me. It shortened my life quite a bit. I'm sorry that I'm not there for you, but I'm sure you've got people in your life that is filling that gap that I'm leaving you. The people that are after you will destroy you. Be careful my lovely daughter and protect our legacy. Let the angels hear you call and the heavens shine down on you. I hope you know that everyday I think about you and still will when I pass. I love you with the stars above._

_Love, Mom_

I hand her back the letter and she stuffs it in her pocket.

"Oh Lucy I'm sorry." I whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. My mom was murdered by some people. The same people who killed her is after me and are going to kill me. I don't even know why." She said. The boys stare at her and she turns away. She walks up to a tree with her fists clenched and kicks it. It's snaps in half. As its falling towards her she turns it to crystal and punches it. "Why did it have to me me? Why did I have to be different? Why couldn't I have a normal life with my mom alive? Why do I have to be hunted down and killed for someone to get power? I don't understand." Lucy yelled in anger. She punches the ground and a small crack appears. She falls on her hand and knees. I ran up beside her and hug her. The boys try to run up to us, but I make them stay there.

"Lucy, your mom knew there was something different about you. She saw something special inside of you. She protected you so you didn't get hurt. Don't let it go in vain." I proclaimed. She looks at me in awe. After a few seconds a smirk plasters her face.

"Your right. I don't have the time to cry." She said. I motion the boys over. "Alright listen up pansies. For the next three months you going to sweat, and your going to bleed. Where your going to wish that your already dead. With the exception of Juvia. Your going to regret that you ever cross paths with me when I'm done with you." I said as I stood up. I smirked as Lucy refocused to the present and the boys quivered. She started ordering us around. Lucy and Rufus where increasing there mental ability. While rogue, Sting and I were increasing our stamina.

~Time Skip Later that night~

~Lucy Pov~

We camped out that night under the stars. I pushed everyone till their limits today. Juvia passed out after she dued three times. I sat under a tree eating crystals and just watch the stars. I keep thinking about moms letter in my head. It worries me that someone after me. I know I'm stronger enough to beat them, but why are they after me.

"Hey Lucy." Sting says as he creeps up to me.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I ask. He sits down besides me and takes one of my crystals. "Hey I was eating that." I said.

"No your not. You were holding it. You know you should get to sleep. Since you work us like dogs." He explained. I put my head on his shoulder and sigh. He stiffness up a bit. I take my crystal back and lay it on the ground.

"I can't get to sleep. That's why I'm eating so I can relax." I said. We sit in silence for a minute.

"Come on let's get you to bed." Sting says as he tries to stand up.

"No." I whispered as I hugged him to stay down. Pink tints his cheeks aas as I hug him.

"Fine just for a little longer." He mumbled. I let him go and lay my head back on his shoulder. He plays with my hair as we sit in silence. After a few minutes he was asleep and so was I.

~Time Skip Morning~

I woke up that morning shocked. I was sleeping on Stings chest and his arm was around my waist. Juvia, Rogue, and Rufus were standing in front of us trying to stop laughing. Sting woke up really embarrassed. We separated fast.

"Alright nothing to see here. Get to training now!" I ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: The Fight Begins

~Time Skip 3 Months~

~Lucy Pov~

For about three months now Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Juvia, and I have been training in the woods now. We have gotten a lot stronger. I'm so ready to fight Fairy Tail.

"Juvia hurry up. Why do you have to be so slow." Sting yelled back to Juvia.

"I would fly, but I would just use up my magic." She yelled back. We were on our way to our hotel to get ready for tonight games. As we were walking we see a crowd and hear annoying voices.

"Yeah Fairy Tail going to win and beat all of our competition." Nastu said.

"Is that so." Sting yelled. Juvia and I hdie behind the boys for a while.

"Oh well isn't it Sabers. Yes were are." Ezra says as she walks forward

"Yeah I doubt that all you are are weak." Sting said back. Nastu had an angry look on hit face face.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!" Nastu chanted as he ran towards Sting. I jump in front of him and coats my hand in crystals. My hand comes in contact with his fist and his flame goes out. I look in the corner of my eyes and see snow and ice flying around Juvia.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said as I kick him back.

"Lucy! Juvia!" Fairy Tail says in unison.

"Do be so formal with us Fairies." I yelled.

"You shouldn't attack our team like that." Juvia yells too.

"What happened to you two?" Ezra asked.

"What does it look like. We joined a better guild. If I were you I would stay away from us. We're not the same as we use to be. Then again I've been waiting to use my death spell on someone. I hope your ready to burn in hell with me." I answered. I walk around them with the boys following behind. Snow and ice fly around Juvia steps as we walk. I flip my hair and snap my finger. The crystals on me disappears.

"Wow Lucy I didn't think you had it in you." Minerva says as she checks us in.

"Well the goodie goodie Lucy is gone. I came to this guild with no emotions and it's staying that way." I said. I fix my nose ring and ribbons. "Juvia did you fix the ribbons where they can be used?" I asked.

"Yeah. There's a little surprise in them. Extend them and they become crystals that explode." She answers.

"Good. Very good. There going to wish they never heard of me." I whispered to her.

"Sting, Lucy will be in room one, Rogue and Rufus room two, and Juvia will be with me. Any problems, no. Be prepared for tonight. No failures are allowed." Minerva explained. I signal Sting to take my bags and head off to the rooms. Same as always nothing ever exciting about these rooms. I flop down on the fluffy bed.

"Come on Lucy, you know we have no time to relax." Sting whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my ear and I sat up immediately.

"Oh Sting. You know as well as I do that I've been waiting for this day for a very long time." I said. I look at him for a moment, then I lay back down. "Hand me my crystals why don't you. I need to eat." I ordered. He threw me my crystals and I pulled one out fast.

"Do crystals taste good?" He ask.

"To me they taste like strawberries and bananas, but to you it would be glass then choke you." I explained. He sat down beside me and I turn towards him

"Yeah I know that. Do you think Natsu still has feelings for you?" He asked once again. I thought for a moment then answered.

"Yes I do. The way he look at me I think he still does, but remember look at how I dress now. I look sexy so that could just be it. Still he knew me when I was still goodie me. I don't like him. I hate him. He's lucky that I don't like blood or he would of been dead when he attack you."

"Oh, do you really care that much about me now." He whispered

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I said. I threw a pillow at his head, but he caught it. I laughed as he threw it back at me. He tackled me down on the bed and started tickling me. I couldn't breath from laughing so much. "Okay stop." I laugh.

"No, it will take more than that." Sting said. I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him off, then I tackled him down.

"Got you." I said. I got off him and helped him up. We sat on the edge of the bed in silence.

"I don't think so." He mumbled. He turned and kissed me gently. I kissed him back and warp my arms around his neck. He pulled back and kissed me on my forehead. A slight blush crept on his cheeks and I felt my face hot.

"You win." I whispered. He smirks slightly and I lay back down. Just as I was about to eat another crystal we heard a voice.

**All participating guilds for the Grand Magic Games please takes the stairs down.**

Sting and I got up and took the stairs. Along the way we caught up with Rogue, Rufus, and Juvia. As we keeping going down I could feel the ground.

"We're underground." I said.

"Why would we be underground?" Rogue asked.

"Probably they're trying to eliminate guilds. We also have to make it to the end. Follow me I know the way." I explained. Sting light up the way as everyone followed me. In no time we made it to a opening. The pumpkin man came up to us.

"Good job SaberTooth. You are first guild to make it threw." The pumpkin said. We screamed yes and waited in the room. We sat in silence till we heard our name called.

"In first place Sabertooth." The announcer said. We walked threw the tunnel and came out to the arena. We looked around. We saw Mermaids Heel, Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Quarto Cerberus, Titanium Knights, and Electric Rose. Titanium Knights and Electric Rose were new guilds and not much was known about them. The crowd cheered as we stood proud and tall.

"For the first event of today we will be doing Hunted. Two members of each team will come on the field. One person will be alluring the other teams while the other person will be taking out the teams. Last team standing will win." Mari explained.

"Okay Juvia and Rufus will participate." I said.

"Why them?" Rogue ask.

"I know who the other teams will send. I can hear them. Plus it will throw everyone up if we send Juvia." I explained. Everyone nodes and they walk out. As I expected Fairy Tail sent Gray and Wendy, Mermaid Heel sent Beth and Risley, Lamia Scale sent Toby and Yuka, Blue Pegasus sent Hibiki and Ren. Titanium Knights, Electric Rose, and Quarto Cerberus sent people that didn't bother me. I smirked as I watch them fall into my trapped.

~Juvia Pov~

We started out in a forest tree tops.

"Rufus I don't really want anyone to think to cocky, so why don't we end this now. I'm getting terribly bored." I said.

"I agree. I will use the Starry Night spell." He said. As soon as he finished talking he casted his spell. I watch as the golden stream flies over us and hits our opponents. We were transported back to our box with others taken to the infirmary.

"With that Saberatooth has won the first round. Next will be the battle phase. First battle is Lucy Heartfilia vs Lissana Strauss." Mato said. Lucy jump down and waits for Lissana.

~Lucy Pov~

Lissana came out slowly, but surely.

"I see everyone replaced me with you. Doesn't matter I'd love to crush you." I yelled.

"I won't loose to you." Lissana says as she changes into her tigeress form as runs at me. I smirk and dodge her scratches.

**"Crystal Dragon Crystallization." **I chanted as I kicked her in her side. The crystals immediately form around her and trap her.** "Crystal Dragon Roar."** I chanted as she flew back. She hit the wall and the crystals around her was destroyed. "You see my crystals can take into what ever form I want it. It also can cut anyone into a million tiny bits." I explained. I watch as she tries to get up but fails. **"Crystal Dragon Arrow Cuts." **I chanted. Crystal arrows fly towards her. She couldn't dodge, so they hit her. She sat there breath slowly. Fairy Tail comes down and carries. I watch they cared so much for her as much as they did for me.

"How could you do this Lucy? Almost kill her for no reason." Nastu asked.

"Don't be so friendly Dragoneel. I will destroy all of you pathetic, weak Fairies." I yelled.

"You won't lay a hand on them." Nastu growled. He came running at me covered in flames. I prepared my crystal armor just when my team came down. Juvia froze him in place with her icy wind.

"I would do that if I were you. The more you move the more I freeze you. My ice and snow can freeze anything it touches, even your flames." She said. He was able to break free of her ice and snow. He still ran after us. He was coming closer until.

**"Crystal Dragon Crystal Palace." I chanted. **Red and Blue crystals form walls around me and Juvia. His fist comes in contact with my crystals. It doesn't even crack. "You can't destroy me. Unlike fire my crystal come and protect me no matter what. You are an out of control pyro idiot." I said. I drop the crystals and we walk out off the field with Sting arm around my waist.

"Good job Lucy. I didn't know you wanted to pluck some wings." Minerva praised.

"Yeah well I would of finished her off if they wouldn't of step in. They're going to wish that they never messed with me." I said. Since today's games were over we went to the bar to hang out for a bit. What I didn't know was that some shadows were following.

"Juvia I heard you have a battle tomorrow against Gray." I whispered to her. She had an evil glint in her eyes and just smiled. We toast and drank the night away.

"Lucy when did you start drinking?" Rufus ask.

"Oh that. I started when I was being ignored by them. I didn't really care plus it made me feel better. Juvia doesn't at least." I answered. Ogra threw something aiming at Rogue, but it hit me instead.

"Sorry Lucy." He yelled. I brushed it off until he hit me again and yelled sorry.

"Your dead Orga." I yelled. I got him in a headlock and was wrestling him.

"Gosh Sting can't you control your girlfriend." Orga says and he tried to break free of my grasp. Sting spit out his drink and choked on the rest. He was hitting his chest trying to breath the words out.

"She's not my girlfriend." He yelled back at him. I laughed and finally released Orga.

"Come on Juvia you will die soon and I'd rather not have it happen here. So let's go." I ordered her. We walk back to the hotel and as soon as we step in the room she turned to ice and died. A minute later she was back.

"That feels better." She said. I sat on the bed and she sat on the floor. We sat for silence until Sting walk threw the door. "Well that's my que."" She says as she walk out the door.

"I overheard some thing while we were passing the Fairies on our way back. Nastu was talking about you and saying how you change and look so hot." Sting explained

"Yeah I don't care. He is just a idiot. I have someone else now and he has that half dead Lissana." I said. He sat down beside me and pat my head.

"Who would that be now?" He ask sarcastically.

"Not telling." I whispered. He smirk and lay down beside me.

"I have a pretty good idea who it is." He whispered I my ear.

"Yeah who?" I asked and turned and faced him.

"Me." He said. I smiled and laughed.

"Well you will have to wait and see." I whispered in his ear. He stiffened up a bit and then relax. I was about to get off the bed until he hug me back on it. "Sting!" I complained.

"What's the magic word." He said.

"Please." I mumbled.

"Wrong." He whispered as he let me go. I laughed and hugged him.

"Come on, I'm going to bed and stop pouting." I said as I pushed him off the bed. I snap my fingers and my clothes changed into a pair of black leggings and a white strapless cropped top.

"Maybe you should stop dressing like that." Sting murmured.

"No makes other teams trip up when they're looking at me. You have no problems with it when it's you looking at me." I explained.

"Yeah well that's different you let me." He mumbled.

"You think I let you. Not if that isn't a nice thing for me to do." I said. I walk up to him and ruffled his hair. He blushed a bit and smiled.

"Yeah I know." He said. I kissed him on the cheek and braided my hair. I crawled into one of the beds.

~Mavis Pov~

I watch as sweet Lucy goes to sleep. She slept peacefully as Sting slept beside her. It's almost time for you to awaken. Please protect Layla legacy. A golden and black light forms around her. In an instant the light disappeared and so did I.

~Lucy Pov~

I woke up with Stings arm warp around my waist. I smiled and wiggled free of him and took my shower. Juvia was supposed to Gray today. How will this play out. I quickly changes into my normal outfit and came out to see Sting waking up.

"So sleeping beauty finally woke up." I teased.

"Weren't you suppose to be her and I wake her up with a kiss." He teased back. I smiled and sat down beside him.

"Juvia suppose to fight Gray tomorrow." I said.

"She'll crush him, and if she doesn't Rogue will." He laughed. I smiled and fixed my hair no thanks to him for playing with it. I smack his hand when he was about to touch my hair again.

"Hurry up and get ready." I said. He smirked and got up and went to the bathroom. I hold my hand over my heart and just breathed. Why does he make me feel this way? I turn towards the door and Juvia, Rufus, and Rogue come in.

"Hey." We said in unison.

"Ready to beat Gray today?" I ask Juvia.

"He's dead." She proclaimed. I smiled and hugged her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Surprises

~Lucy Pov~

We had to wait a few minutes for Sting to get out of the bathroom. As we walk down to the arena I notice Juvia was lost in though.

"Hey is everything okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah just thinking about fighting Gray. Thinking of how I'm going to let him think he's stronger then crush him." She answers. She laugh and leaned on Rogue. He snake his arm around her waist and we continue to walk.

"I really want to fight Erza, and Natsu, oh and Laxus. Yeah just thinking about it makes excited." I said.

"You will, and when you do you will win." Sting says. He hugs and kisses the top of my head. We walk in and the crowd cheered.

**"For the first round today we will be doing Archery. The targets will be moving and you do your best to hit it. First person to get five bulleyes in a row wins." Mato said.**

"Who wants to go." Rogue said.

"I will." I claimed and walk out. I smiled as I saw Erza. I figured they would send her out.

"Lucy I hope your prepared to lose." Erza says as she approaches me

"Oh I won't lose." I said. She required a bow. Since I had my arrow spell I didn't need a bow. I don't like bows anyways. We started. Ezra missed the target and I prepared my spell.

**"Crystal Dragon Crystal Arrows." **I chanted. Three arrows flew towards the red dot. The target moved a little and I moved my spell. Crystal control is my specialty. I missed by and hair. Wait they said we had to hit it. They never said we could make the target stop move. I touch the dirt and focus on the crystals. **"Crystal Dragon Crystallization."** I chanted. My area turned to crystal and the target started to slow down and then stopped. I did my arrow spell again and they hit. I did it again and it hit once again. It was over I did it.

"Lucy that was cheating." Erza said.

"Nope there was no rule against it and I'm smart. See I wasn't disqualified." I explained. I walked off the field and smiled. I'm going to destroy you Fairies.

"That was smart Lucy." Rufus said.

"Yeah well if Erza stop worrying about beating me then maybe she would of thought of that." I say as I sit on the ledge. I look at Juvia and she has a look to kill on her face. "Juvia you ready?" I asked.

"That pathetic Gray is going to to wish he was dead." She says as she clenched her fist.

**"In our battle portion it will be Juvia of SaberTooth and Gray of Fairy Tail." **The announcer said. Juvia jump off out balcony and landed gracefully.

~Juvia Pov~

I jump off our balcony and landed. Gray came out pumped and ready.

"Juvia I'm sorry, but I will have to beat you." He says and he ripped off his shirt.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You ready to burn in bell tonight?" I say. Okay so Lucy and I had a plan. Let him think he's beating me and then crush him.

**"Ice make: Cannon." **He chanted. The attack came at me and I smiled. I quickly dodge it in and came and punch him. He knock me off balance and fell. **"Ice make: lance." **He chanted. It came at me and I didn't have time to dodge. It hit me all at once. I screamed in pain. Blood dripped on the side of my mouth and I quickly wipe it away. Gray kick me on my side and kneed me in the stomach. I coughed up blood. He grabbed my arm and body slammed me. I screamed once again. I felt really cold. I got up and back away. I felt my face crack and my arms. My heart beat one last time and I crumbled away.

~Gray Pov~

She started to crack on her face. Then her body turned to ice and she crumbled into a pile of ice. After a few minutes she didn't come out and the ice stayed there. I heard people started to gasp and cry.

"I can't believe you killed her." Lucy cried.

"I didn't mean to." I yelled.

Her frown quickly turned into a smirk. I felt the area get colder and look back at the ice. It was reshaping into Juvia. She reappeared from the ice.

~Juvia Pov~

I heard Lucy fake cry and began to come back. As my face gets rebuilt I see Gray standing there flabbergasted. I reappear fast. The whole crowd cheered as I came back. It was time to get serious. I quickly made my ice wings appear. My wings were clear and were made of ice. Snow fell around me as my wings fully materialized. I flew up.

"Sorry, but I can't be killed." I say and I prepared my attack. **"Frozen Phoenix Screech." **I chanted. My icy blue attack came hurtling at Gray. He dodge just in time. **"Frozen Phoenix Icy Flash." **I chanted my ice covered the field and Gray out up a shield. "Your ice can't help you now. I can freeze anything." I yelled. **"Frozen Phoenix Glacier Spears." **I chanted. A glacier appeared beneath my feet. Thousands of spears surrounded me. "Destroy my lovelies." I said. My spears starts circling Gray. They launched at him barely leaving him any room to dodge. He tried making a shield, but I broke through. I was running out of spears. **"Frozen Phoenix Secret arts Frozen Lilies Icy Blizzard."** I chanted. Snow starts raging the arena. It's starts dropping very low. The snow forms a circle around Gray. Lilies form for the piles. As he's about to jump out the snow makes him stay in. Finally the lilies turns to ice and shoot a icy blue beam from them. It hits Gray in the center making him fall and staying down. The glacier disappears and my wings fade as a I land. I smirk and wake back to Lucy.

"Good job. He's going to be down for weeks." Lucy praised.

"I planned for years. Maybe it will be for months." I said. She hugged me and pat my back. More liked slapped in my opinion.

"Okay, since we're done for today who's ready to drink." Orga said. We all said yes and walked out. As soon as we walk in Lucy headed to get a drink.

"More eager than ever Lucy." Rogue says as he sat down.

"Well we getting close to the end and I'm getting more excited to beat those fairies. They're going to burn in hell by me. It's not like I get drunk, but Sting does." She explained.

"Yeah I get drunk, but I don't drink as much as you. You never seem to have a problem with it." He retorted. She blushed slightly then hit the back of his head. He rubs the back of his head.

"I never said I had a problem with, now did I." Lucy snapped back. She rolled her eyes and continue drinking. Sting sat beside her and was whispering to her in a low tone. She laughed a bit and rolled her eyes. Sometimes she blushed and other time she slapped the back of his head. I sighed and sat on the table. Rogue sat on the bench and I continue to think until I heard Lucy.

"See ya guys tomorrow." She says and she ran out with Sting holding her hand.

"She has him wrap around her little finger." Rogue proclaimed.

"Yeah I notice that too. I wonder if there's a reason to that?" I ask.

"I think it has to do with her being his mate. They got a lot closer during training and I think that's the reason." Rogue answered.

"Are you sure. I only heard Lucy dragon mention it once, but never again. My phoenix said something about when I'd know who my enternal love is. Never paid attention." I explained.

"Yeah my dragon said something about it too. It was all gibberish to me." Rogue said.

~Lucy Pov~

Sting and I ran out going back to the hotel. We ran in the room and quickly closed the door.

"You know, maybe you shouldn't say such things to me. Your going to get hurt one of these days." I teased.

"Yeah by who you. You would never hurt me." He teased back.

"Maybe one day. If you give me a good enough reason. What are they going to think though?" I asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Knowing them they'll think I got drunk and you had me to take me to the hotel." He reassured. I laughed and sat down on the bed. He sat down beside me.

"I'm going to change." I said. I went into the bathroom and change quickly. I put on a icy blue spaghetti strap skin tight top and a pair of black leggings. I came out and Sting was taking off his shirt. I stared at him a bit and turned away. I couldn't help it he looks good.

"Like what you see." He says as he walks over to me.

"I don't need to answer that." I said as I back up from him. My face felt hot and I turned away.

"That answers my question. You do." He retorted. I playful slapped him arm.

"I never said I did." I mumbled.

"Well you do." He whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my ear. I backed up more, but I fell on the bed. I sat up and he sat beside me. I look into his stormy blue eyes. I could get lost in them. I lay back down and he does too. I sigh. I turn and face him. He takes on of my hands. "How could you get bored in my presence?" He ask sarcastically.

"Oh I'm never bored. I never know what your going to do next." I said. He smirks and rubs the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I do what's a on my mind." He whispered.

"Oh yeah. Well I can't read your mind. Tell me what's on your mind?" I ask. He searches my eyes for a moment.

"How much I want to kiss you." He said. I smiled a bit and put my head on his chest.

"Then do it." I say as I look up at him. He cups my face and kisses me. He kisses me gently, but it gets more passionate. I warp my arms around his neck and he moves his hands on my back. He slides his tongue into my mouth and we fight over dominance. Neither of us letting up, until he finally won. He searches my whole mouth checking ever inch. We had to separate. We had a trail of saliva from our mouths. We wipe if away and smiled.

"Wow!" We say in unison. We laughed and kiss again. It was more hungry than our last kiss. He kisses my neck and nips at the skin. We stop for a moment and breathe. I put my hand over his heart and feel it beating fast. He takes my hand into his and kisses it. I smiled and put my head on his chest.

"You made me so confused until now." He said.

"Same here." I whispered. He rubs my back and we slowly fall asleep entangled together.

~Mavis Pov~

Lucy your awakening near. Please be careful. You have many enemies around you. You also have many allies. The golden and black light surrounds her once again. It's disappears after a few minutes. I wait a minute before I disappear. Sting protect your mate with all your heart.

~Lucy Pov~

I woke up the next morning with Sting not beside me. He was on the balcony starring into the sky. He turned around and came in and look at me. I snaked out of bed and hugged him.

"What's on your mind?" I asked. He kissed the top on my head.

"Our kissed. I'm still trying to figure out why I wanted to kiss you so bad." He explained. I smiled a little and tip toe a bit. I gave him a small kiss.

"I try not to think about it too hard, but I'm going to change." I said as I went to the bathroom. I changed into my normal outfit. Sting is an amazing kisser. I looked into the mirror. I pull my hair into a pony tail and walk out. Sting was leaning against the wall waiting for me to come out. I finished fixing my hair and looked into the mirror. He walked over to me and kissed me again. Kinda like the kiss last night, but really hungry. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He nipped at my lip a bit and pushed me against the wall. I groaned and he kissed a little more gentle. Sting sat me down on the bed and gave me a gentle kiss. We pulled apart and press out foreheads together. We breathed heavy and smiled.

"Best one so far." I whispered.

"More where that's coming." He mumbled. Juvia, Rogue, and Rufus come threw the door. We didn't move we just sat there.

"What's going on here?" Juvia asked.

"Nothing you need to know about." I retorted.

"Juvia I was right about what I said last night." Rogue said. Sting and I separated and looked at them.

"What did you say last night?" Sting ask angrily.

"How she has you wrapped around her little finger." Rufus butted in.

"I do not." I said. Sting looked at me with a bit of hurt in his eyes. I grabbed Juvia wrist and dragged her in the hall. I closed the door.

"I can't believe you talked about me last night." I said shock.

"We were wondering about your relationship with him." She explained.

"That's my business. Plus if you wanted to know ask me. I think Sting and I are mates." I proclaimed.

"Serious that's awesome." She said.

~Sting Pov~

"I can't believe you guys were in my business." I said.

"We can't help it. We wanted to know what your relationship." Rufus says.

"I would of told you. I think Lucy and I are mates." I proclaimed.

"Just as I thought." Rogue exclaimed. Juvia and Lucy came back in and Juvia had a shocked looked on her face. She grabbed Rufus and Rogue wrist and dragged them out. Lucy closed the door behind them and sat down beside me. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and smiled. I took her hands and put them over my heart. My heart was beating really fast. I gave her a gentle kiss and pulled back. She gave me a hungry kiss and pulled back. We couldn't control ourselves for much longer. She wraps her arms around my neck and I kissed her once again. She got on my lap and I trailed her neck with kisses. I gave her a quick kiss stopped.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She said. We smile and she hugs me.

"I wanted to tell you that your my mate." I said.

"I know. I was hoping I was too." She said. I was shocked for a moment and then gave her a kiss on her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Tale

We all walked down to the arena once again. I head a head splitting headache, and my back hurt. I hold my head and keep walking.

"What's wrong?" Sting ask.

"I've got a bad headache. Probably from drinking last night." I said. I sat down on the balcony and rub my head. "Juvia ice." I said. She immediately gave me some ice. I hold the bag on my head.

**"For today's event we will be doing a sky battle. It's just live the navel battle but in the sky." **He announcer said. I couldn't think for who to go battle.

"Someone just go. I can't think." I said. I guess they agreed on Juvia because she went. The ice wasn't helping so I melted it. "Do you have my crystals Sting?" I asked him.

"Yes I do." He says as he hands me my crystals. I start chewing on them. My head still doesn't stop. I finished eating and got down from the balcony. "Feeling better?" Sting asked.

"No. Usually eating or ice heads my headaches, but this isn't going away." I explained.

"Maybe I can fix that." Sting whispered in my ear. I slapped his arm playfully and we walked to the infirmary. I sat down on one of the beds while Sting got me some medicine. I stared out the window and saw Mavis. I'm not in fairy tail, but how can I still see her. She came in threw the window and sat down beside me.

"Now I know I'm going crazy." I mumbled.

"Oh your not Lucy." Mavis said. She pat my head, but I flinch as she did.

"Here Lucy take this it should work." Sting says as he came back to me. He saw Mavis and then looked at me with a confused.

"Can you see her too?" I asked.

"Yeah. Who is she?" He asked.

"This is Mavis the first master of Fairy Tail. Only fairy tail members can see her and yet I can. Please tell me this is all a dreams. Except for this morning." I said.

"This isn't a dream, Lucy. Your finally awakening..." She said, but I interrupted.

"I'm already awake. Unless I'm living in a dream which would be so sad." I proclaimed.

"Lucy, your mother left you a letter right.?" She asked. Sting held my hand as I look at her.

"How do you know about that and my mother?" I asked.

"I know her and know this because she was my daughter." Mavis explained.

"Okay now I know I'm crazy. My mom never knew her mom. I'm done with this conversation. Sting please tell me this is a dream." I said.

"Lucy it's not." Sting said. I looked at him and this rubbed my head.

"Your awakening Lucy. Your mom protected you so no one could harm you until your awakening. You were destined to awaken and save the world from evil. Destined to find a powerful mate and he be by your side and protect you, be your shield, be your lover." She explained. My face felt a little hot. I let go of Sting hand and started to massage my head. Sting immediately brought me my crystals. I started to chew one and she continued. "Lucy eating crystals won't help you. What will help you is let go. Let the magic that sealed inside of you free."

"I can't do that. I promised mom I would never do that." I said. I didn't want to endanger Sting. I relax and closed my eyes.

"Lucy I'll always be by your side." Sting says. Then I released the energy. The magic flooded my veins changing me. I screamed when it went to my magic container. The magic was changing me. I opened my eyes and saw Mavis standing behind Sting and Sting standing behind me. My headache was gone and so was my back pain. I touched my head and felt something really sharp and tiny on my head. I quickly grabbed a crystal and look at myself. I had little black horns and a purple scaled tail.

"What the crap. Was this what my mom was protecting me from?" I asked.

"No, this is normal. Your mom's dad was a demon. She had horns and a tail too." She said as she came out behind Sting.

"How do I make them go a away?" I asked.

"Just relax. They will disappear on their own. Just don't be surprised when something else appears." She said. I relax for a moment and I felt normal till I look down.

"What the crap am I?" I asked. White angelic wings were on my back. A golden auroras surrounded me. A sliver halo was on my head.

"Well part demon and the wings are from your new magic. Don't worry just relax and they will do away." She explained.

"If I grow a gills next I'm murdering you even though your a spirit." I exclaimed. I relax more and everything disappeared I was normal again at east I thought.

"Wow Lucy. Angel wings and a tail look cute on you. You were already an angel though." He said. I blushed a bit and Sting hugged me.

"I'm going to leave now before you two starting making out." Mavis says as she goes threw the window.

"Why is my life so weird?" I ask sarcastically.

"I don't know you attract it." He said.

"Thanks come one's get back before everyone thinks we left for a hotel." I said. I give him a quick kiss and we were about to walk out. Sting turned me around and kissed me gently. I warp my arms around him and he goes to the him of my shirt. He kisses a trail on my neck lightly nipping the skin. He gives me a passionate kiss, and we stop.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." I whispered back. We walk back to the group and see Juvia sitting down eating ice. "What happened?" I asked.

"I won. No one stood a chance. Now Rufus is fighting Lyon. What happen with you. Sting and you were gone and you went to the infirmary so we thought you were hurt." Juvia answers.

"Thats good. I'm fine just a bad hangover." I said. Sting and I sit down. "Don't say anything that happened." I ordered. He nods and wraps his arm around me. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Lucy your horns are coming out again." He whispered. I quickly relax and made sure they were gone. "That was close." He said. Juvia turned around right then and looked at us. I smiled and she turned away.

"I know she's mad at me." I said. Sting kisses my hand and relax me. I feel safe and relax when I'm around him. He makes me feel stronger. I'm glad I'm in mate and not someone else. I drifted off to sleep.

~Sting Pov~

Lucy fell sleep while we were watching Rufus match. Of course Rufus match ended shortly after. He won of course. We decided to leave early.

"I'm taking Lucy back to the hotel. She's really tired." I said to Rogue.

"Wonder why she's tired." Juvia mumbled.

"Juvia she had a really stressful day. Her hangover was really bad." I said. I pick Lucy up in bridal style and carried her back. As soon as I got her in the bedroom I laid her on the bed gently. I brush her hair out of her eyes and put a blanket on her. I go out on the balcony and sit looking at the sky. Her blonde hair goes threw my mind. Her angelic wings, horns, and tail pass threw my mind also. She's half demon, but she looks like an angel. Her scent feels the air. Strawberries and vanilla. My new favorite scent with her around.

"Sting-kun." Lector said as he flew towards me.

"Yes Lector?" I asked.

"Why are you spending time with that girl over there?" He asked.

"Lector, Lucy is my mate. My other half. She makes me complete. Drags me out of the dark. She makes me stronger." I explained.

"So Lucy-san is my sister now right?" Lector asked.

"Yes she is. Very important for you to remember that." I said. I hugged Lector and he flies in the room. He falls asleep next to Lucy and snuggles up close. Lucy eyes open and she sits up.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked.

"An hour or two. Juvia seems pretty mad at you." I said. She looks down at her side and sees Lector.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"That's Lector he's my exceed." I answered. She smiled and pet him. She got up and walked over to me.

"I heard what you said. Very sweet of you. You make me complete too." Lucy says as she hugs me. I kiss her forehead. She looked up at me and then kisses me. She pulls back and smiles.

"Not while Lector here." She whispered. My fist tightens and and then relaxes when she touches them. "Come on don't be like that. We can kiss all the time. Come on I need a drink." She said. I take my hand and we walk back to the bar. She went to get a drink fast and sat down beside Juvia.

"Why are you mad at me?" I hear her asked.

"Why would I be mad. You have your mate and spending time with him and you didn't even bother to tell me about your mom being related to Mavis." She snapped back.

"Juvia, Sting and I haven't officially completed the mating ceremony. We have to stay near each other. Our hearts are intertwined. Don't you remember what Megara said to you. While your trying to protect me you forget about your own happiness. I know in my heart that you have found your mate. Right now Sting and I need to be near each other. We can't reject each other or we will die. Oh and I remember I never told Sting about Mavis. She showed up making me change completely. I didn't chose to be related to her." I explained.

"Lucy clam down. Do I need to mention the tail and the horns will appear." Sting whispered. I touched my head and felt their sharp point. I looked at Juvia and she looks at me shock.

"What are you?" She asked. I quickly calmed down and they disappeared.

"Half demon. With angelic wings for some reason." I answered. She looked at me for a minute and then speaks.

"You are a demon. A real demon. Gosh those fairies better watch out." She said as she hugs me. I laugh, pulled away from her and got another drink. It feels good not to have secrets. I look over at Sting and he was with Orga. Juvia was sitting beside me and Rogue on her left. I got another drink, while Sting came up behind me and took it from me.

"Hey!" I yelled. He wiggled it in front of me.

"No more drinking for tonight." He says and he drank it.

"Sting." I wined. He gave me a stern look and then grabbed my wrist.

"Come on Lucy we don't want you to get another bad hangover." He says as he dragged me out. As I expected he took us back to the hotel. I smile and go to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and change into a gray see threw tee-shirt and a pair of gray short shorts. I came out of the bathroom. "Like I just said you should stop dressing like that. Sooner or later your going to make me kill someone for doing so." He explained.

"Is stingy getting jealous. When you shouldn't." I said. I sit down beside him. I gently touch his face and bring his eyes to mine. "I love you and only you. No one in the world could change that." I said. His eyes brightens and he smirks. Man I just up his ego.

"I love you too." He says. I smile and laid down. "Are you that tired?" He asked.

"No not really. I won't be tired for a while." I said. He laid down beside me and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, what are you waiting for. You know you never need a reason to kiss me. Since I know you want too." He whispered in my ear in a husky tone. He had a wicked look in his eyes. I smile and kiss his cheek. He growls a bit and then kisses me. I warp my arms around his neck. He moves his hands to my waist. He nips at my bottom lip. He gives me a gentle kiss and thens starts kissing my neck. I entangled my fingers in his hair. He leaves my neck and kisses me passionately.

"Sting, Lucy we're coming in." Rouge yelled. We stop and untangle. We look over at the door and they were coming. I sighed, sat up and fixed my hair. I fix Sting hair a bit and he sat up.

"Yes, What do you want?" I asked. Juvia and Rogue stood at the foot of our bed.

"We came and wanted to talk to you about tomorrow and Mavis." Juvia answers.

"Tomorrow is the tag battles right?" Sting asked.

"Yeah well the king decided he wants to do two separate tag battles." Rouge explained.

"Okay on to the next topic Mavis. What do you want to know?" I asked.

"What did she change about you?" Rogue asked. I looked at Sting then got up.

"I'll show you." I said. I relaxed and my horns and tail came out.

"Your a demon." Rogue proclaimed.

"That's not it." I mumbled. I relaxed and my pure white wings appear.

"Angel wings. Are are you a demon with Angel wings or the other way around?" He ask. I make my wings disappear and sit beside Sting.

"I'm a demon that has Angel wings. I know it's not possible for a demon to have angel wings, but it's because of this magic I have now. I got another letter my mom wrote and told me of this magic called Angel Light Magic. I have a power that of an angel, and powers of a demon. See I'm special. I'm a demon that can do angel magic. That is my family legacy. That's why people are after me. I'm a really special kind of demon. " I explained.

"Wow. Must be hard be for you." Juvia said.

"No not really. I get hurt a lot if my actions aren't angelic enough, other than that I'm fine." I say as I lay down. Juvia and Rogue leave us be.

"What actions makes you not angelic enough?" Sting asked.

"Oh that. Um nothing really." I say trying to dodge the question.

"Are you sure? Cause just could think up a lot of things." He whispered in my ear. I smile and give him a quick kiss.

"Think all you want, but I'm going to sleep." I said.

"Fine." He poured. He takes off his shirt and laid down beside me. I smile and drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tag Battles

~Luy Pov~

When I woke up the next morning, Sting was holding close. Like he was afraid that I would disappear into thin air. I look at his face and see how innocent he looks while he's sleeping. I gently outline his facial features. I smile and close my eyes. Sting was my love. He was the eternal one. From the beginning he was there for me. Sting releases his grip a bit, but it's not enough for me to get out of his embrace. I open my eyes and in a few seconds his stormy blue yes open.

"Good morning." He whispered. Sting tightens his grip around my waist.

"Sting, come on we have tag battles today." I said. He wasn't letting go. "We can do anything after to games if you let go." I offered. Oh regretted it the moment I said it. I love Sting, but he still is a teenage boy.

"Anything?" He questioned. He looked at me with hopeful eyes. Gosh I couldn't say no to him.

"Yes anything." I say. He releases me and we get ready, well almost ready. He didn't give me enough time to get into my jeans. Man what is Sting going to plan for tonight. Knowing him it's probably going to kill me, or worst. I love the guy, but he can get out of control.

"When do the tag battles start?" He asked. I thought for a minute then answered.

"In thirty minutes." I said. He smirk and snaked his arm around my waist.

"Just enough time for this." He whispered in my ear. He kissed me gently. It was sweet, but we both wanted more. He swiped his tongue on my bottom lip. I gasped in the kissed and slide his tongue in my mouth. Fighting over dominance for a minute, but he won of course. I wrapped my arms around neck. He nips at my lips lightly, earning him a moan. He pulls back. I frown a little. Sting kisses my neck lightly. He hands roam my back and down to my legs. I shiver under his touch. He smiles against my neck and I wrap legs around his waist. He starts to kiss me again, but more hungry this time. He runs his hand threw my hair. I moved my hands to his bare chest. Sting pulls me closer and starts kissing my neck again. Moving down to the nape of my neck and nips at it. I groaned and Sting pushed me against the wall. I entangled my fingers in his blonde locks. Slightly pulling them earning me a moan. He kisses me very passionately and then pulls back.

"Come on we'll be late if we don't finish getting ready." He whispered against my hand as he kissed it. I know what he was doing. Making me want to kiss him more when we get back. He is too smart for his own good.

"I know what your trying to pull. Your too smart for your own good. You just might of come up with a good idea. You better hope it work." I said. He pulled his shirt on and stared at me while I pulled on my jeans.

"I think it worked already." He says as he pulled my hair back revealing my neck. I looked into the mirror. I couldn't believe that he gave me a hicky.

"You gave me a hicky. It's from last night when we were making out." I proclaimed.

"Hey you didn't stop me. I think you enjoyed it more than beating Lissana ass." He murmured.

"Oh you little. Never mind, you have a lot to make up after this. No wonder why I get hurt from being unangelic, you make me." I said. He looked at me and smirk.

"So I do make you unangelic. That makes me happy." He teased.

"Oh stop it, but we have to go or you'll be late for you match. You better win. There will be a bigger reward if you crush those fairies into dust." I flirted.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. They will have to pay for hurting you." He said in a husky tone. He gave me a quick kiss and we left. We hurried to our box and we were greeted with an angry Rogue.

"What took you two so long? Wait I don't want to know. You realize our match is up next." Rogue yelled.

"Don't worry Rogue I'm here now and I was dealing with something." He yelled back. I smiled and Juvia pulled me over to the side.

"Let me guess the something was a some one, and that someone was you right." Juvia says as she puts two and two together.

"Lets just say there was a lot of kissing. Then there was a promise. Let's just say my night is going to bring me to cloud nine." I explained. She looked a my neck and saw part of the mark and lifted up my hair.

"What happened to your neck?" She questioned. I decided to tell her the truth.

"So last night when you too came in, we were having a heavy make out session and he gave me a hicky. Not much to explain. Now I have a question for you, why haven't you kissed Rogue yet?" I asked. Juvia blushed fifty shades of red and then regrouped her thoughts.

"No, if you didn't notice I don't want to kiss as much as you." She snapped back.

"You don't know what your missing out. I mean Sting is an amazing kisser. That reminds me. Juvia are you still a virgin?" I asked. She turned red again and then sighed.

"Yes I am. I'm surprised if your still are." She answers.

"I actually am. When Dragoneel and I went out we never went far. That whole relationship was horrible though. Sting different, he makes me feel alive. Anyways, I don't think I'll be a virgin for long with Sting as my mate. I love the guy, but he still is a teenager." I explained.

"Hey I heard that Lucy." Sting yelled back at me.

"Oh you know it's true that's why you can't deny it." I yelled back. Sting went quiet and turned back to Rogue. Juvia and I just laughed.

"How many tag battles are there?" I asked

"Four, but only four members of the team will be competing. We already know who's battling who. Sting and Rogue vs Natsu and Laxus, You and me vs Mirajane and Erza, then Sting and you vs Natsu and Mirajane, and Rogue and I vs Laxus and Erza. I hurt Gray so bad they had to put on another replacement. So they put in Mirajane, and then where you hurt Lissana they put in Laxus." She explained. I was happy. I would be beating Natsu ass and Mirajanes I know she wants revenge for me hurting her sister.

"Ow!" I complained. Juvia looked at me with concerned eyes. "Don't worry I wasn't being much of an Angel more a devil." I said. Sting came up and whispered in my ear.

"My battle will start in a few. After I beat them, we can fight together and win together. Please restrain yourself when we fight, because you can't control your magic. Keep the horns, tails, and wings hidden we don't want everyone to suddenly try and kill you." He whispered. I nodded and wished him good luck. He went out with Rogue and Natsu was waiting for them. Please protect Sting and Rogue, I silently prayed. I watch as Sting was getting punch and kick by Nastu. What was holding him back. Sting get your head out of the clouds. He gets kick in the stomach as coughs up blood.

"Get your head out of the clouds Sting or nothing from me tonight." I yelled down at him. He smirk and went into holy drive.

"How did you know that was going to work?" Juvia ask.

" I didn't, I only said it because Sting likes our make out session and if he doesn't get one he pouts. When he doesn't get a kiss he doesn't sleep with me in the same bed." I explained. Rogue was destroying Laxus. Sting and Rogue stood side by side and did a unison raid. Nastu and Laxus were thrown against the wall. They had cuts every where and were bleeding. They didn't show much sign of getting up and fighting. Rogue and Sting stopped their drives and were walking out. There battle was over, but next was mine. Mirajane the she devil, Tatania Erza vs Juvia the Phoenix and Lucy the Demon Angel. There was no way to change. I ran up to Sting checking his wounds.

"How could scare the crap out of me like that. Next time if you want your ass beat I will do it so I don't have to see that again. Your are so lucky I can't say no to you about kissing you or you would be pouting now." I lectured him. He took my hands and he immediately calmed me down.

"Lucy clam down I'm fine. You've never to try and stopped kissing me and you would eventually give in and let me kiss you anyways. Now go kick some ass will I'm recovering." Sting says. I pull away from him and Juvia and I jump off the balcony. We wait for them to come out slowly, but surely.

"Lucy, Juvia we will win and take back the honor of our injured guildmates. You will feel the wrath of my blades." Erza proclaimed. Juvia leads her away from Mirajane and fights her.

"Hello Mira, are you ready to feel my power?" I asked sarcastically.

"No Lucy, I will not fight you instead I will tell you what happen on the day you left." Mira said. I froze place and let her words sink in.

"A weeks before the incident the magic council came. They told us some of your past. How you were related to Mavis and your mother was part demon. We were told that your powers were far greater than we could handle. They told us that they would have to take you away just in case you wanted to rebel against them. Master tried to find a way to let you stay. They told us that the only way was for you to get cut off from the rest of us. We didn't want to do it, but it was the only way to protect you. Now that you've awaken its now my job to kill you. You cannot live in this word Lucy." Mira told. She turned into her Satan soul haphlas.

"You will not take me down. I am a true demon while you aren't. I have infinite of curses while you don't." I yelled. Mira was the she devil, but I was a true demon. She was strong, but I am strong too. I look up at Sting and he was worried. I mouthed don't worry and look back. She came at me with high speed. I tried blocking her, but couldnt. I flew back. The wind whipped through the air as Mira attack. I won't loose even if I have to show my forms.

"Is this what a true demon is, because your too weak to be infinite demon." She said. The words started to flood back into my mind.

_Weak_

_Worthless_

_Slut_

_Left her to die_

_Whore _

_Unwanted_

_Replacement_

A black magic circle appeared at my feet. I screamed as it activated. Darkness covered the field and disappeared after I transformed. My hair had turned purple and was really wild, my eyes turned golden, and my lips were black as night. I had cracks like lines on my thighs. I also had a tattoo of a rose on my stomach. Golden and black scales covered my forearms and my legs. I had an black aquatic like tail with small spikes. I also had golden horns extending upward. I had on a dark purple skimpy one-piece suit revealing my arms and legs, open front and back , exposing my stomach, wide cleavage, and upper back. I had sliver chains on my wrist like I was being imprisoned. I had a tight choker with a black rose pinned to it. Also connected to my choker was dark purple cape laying on my shoulders. In my hair I had a sliver forehead band that had a symbol of a rose. Black fire and black roses surrounded me as I stood. I pop a llittle attitude as my black bat wing with sliver and golden swirls appear.

"How dare you speak to Black Rose Demon in that way. You are weak compared to me you are a fly." I said.

"Then come at me if you are Black Rose." Mira provoked. I see Juvia looking at me with worried eyes. I couldn't controller myself. I flew up in the air and saw Mavis looking at me. I was Black Rose. Better know as the Demon princess of the underworld. Zeref didn't create me, but all demon feared me. Mavis married my great grand father who was the current king. When she had my mom she didn't have demon power as much as I do. When I was born we found out that I got demon powers, but the powers of my great grandfather making me Black Rose the princess. The black fire swirled around me as I flew.

**"Soul Extension." **Mira chanted. The darkness came at me and I just smirk. I didn't scream or clutch at that when it hit me. I bask in it before I came out. **"Cosmic Beam."** Mira chanted. I put my hand up and the black fire protected me.

"I'm the ultimate demon and you use such pathetic spells on me. I knew my spells wouldn't work unless I used Angel Light Magic.

**"Angel Light Pure Rose." **I chanted. My white spell came at her turning into roses and striking her.

"Light Magic." She said.

"I am a special demon born with angelic powers. Along with my demon powers I was sealed away. Never to me seen again, but my angelic magic got unsealed and so did my demon. I can perform demonic magic in my Angel form. You will never beat me." I explained. I ran up to her at incredible speed. I kicked her in her side. The shockwave was strong enough for Juvia to rebirth and Erza breaking her armour. It was harder to be my demon self. I needed one of my curses but what. Then I remembered. The bat fly curse can ground anyone to the ground. I hurry and casted my curse not letting Mira move.

**"Angel Light Blood Moon." **I chanted. The area around Mira turned red. It fogged around her. The moon came out of force and turned red. The red light shined on me and then strikes her with a sliver and red beam. She screamed and the moon and fog disappeared. Mira laid there in her normal form and was passed out. I look over at Juvia. She was have a hard time. I needed to do something. Then when I was going to put a crystal armour on Juvia a cage light magic surrounded me. I couldn't escape. Every time I touched it burned.

"Don't bother trying to get out Black Rose. We have been looking for you for a long time." A Electric Rose member said. I thought Electric Rose. Why was it so familiar. Then just remembered.

"Electirai Rose." I hissed. In the royal demon family there were only three. There was the Black Rose ruler of all, Electirai Rose the governor, and Bloody Rose the military." They were all royal families and we were all related. The Electirai Rose family hates my family because we became the rulers and not them.

"My my Black Rose. We didn't think you would remember, but the Bloody Roses are here too." Electirai says. The person in front of me had sky blue wild hair, violet eyes and red lips. She had navy blue scales on her fore arms and stomach. Navy tattoos in weird patterns on her arms and thighs. Tiny navy horns on her head and a navy armour plated tail. She had on a yellow one piece suit, with a open back and a wide cleavage. She had yellow thigh high boots with navy blade prints on them, also navy choker with a yellow rose pinned on it. She had a lighting blot tattoos on both of her arms. Attach to her suit was a yellow half skirt with an open front. A rose tattoo in the middle of her right thigh.

**To be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Demons

~Lucy Pov

The white dome was trying to keep me in, but I'm nothing that Electirai. I'm far more power. I summon a dagger from the darkness and slash threw the dome.

"Did you really think that the pathetic spell you used would keep me in." I said. I look up at Sting. People were in danger. I look over at Juvia and Erza. Maybe Juvia and I stood a chance. Then I look over at Laxus and Gajeel. I needed to think of something. "Juvia, Erza, Sting, Rogue, Rufus, and Orga I'm going to need your help." I yelled to them all. Juvia and Erza run towards me. Sting, Rufus, Orga, and Rogue jumped down and came running towards me.

"I don't have much to me to explain, but there are two demons here and they are apart of my family. That one has a long history with mine and hate my guts trying to kill me. I can't defeat them by myself. If Mira was awake maybe we could do it together, but it was be slim to none. Orga your going to be extra important. Electirai uses black lightning it's a one of her special abilities in her family. Ezra and Juvia her weakness is water. Rogue, she can use the shadows to her advantage that's why I need you too control the shadows, and I don't care if you can't do it anyways because Sting, Rufus, and I need to focus on fighting her. Angel magic and Light Magic is killer on her. Well all demons except me so we got to hit her with everything we've got. Don't kill her though. She's the governor of the underworld. Don't worry about the other demon at this moment. She will show herself when Electirai is defeated. Now fight before I get angry at this bitch." I explained. Ezra requipped into her sea empress armour and Juvia and her attack. Rogue was working his magic in the shadows hidden.

**"Angel Magic Heaven Fury." **I chanted. My silvery spell flew at her at high rate speed. She countered it with her lighting. Gosh that black lightning if hers. I have every magic she has and her abilities, but I'm more powerful. Black Rose, the holy princess of darkness and light. If she was in angelic form maybe she could take her out better. Electirai came running towards me and kicked me in my side. I grabbed her tail and body slammed her to the ground. Sting did a his holy nova attack. Rufus was copying Sting spells. I needed my angelic form, but I can't access it without the pain. She unfolded her black bat wings and was about to fly when I grab them.

"Juvia, Erza now." I yelled. They combined their attacks together and the water front came towards us. The water current was bad. I couldn't hold on to the ground and hit the wall with Electirai. Dear Mavis help us. I wince as my wings flapped. I folded them back and saw Electirai heading for the now unconscious Mira.

"No!" I screamed. I ran as fast as I could, but I wouldn't make it in time. I heard the clink and saw on my chains my golden keys.

**"Open Gate of the Maiden Virgo."** I chanted. I turned the key in the ground and the familiar bright flash and the pink maid popped out.

"Punishment time princess?" She asked.

"No get to Mira fast please." I begged. Virgo bowed and ran towards Mira, faster then Electirai would ever be.

"So it is true. You do use pathetic spirits." Electirai proclaimed. I touched my heart and then the magic circle formed underneath me again. I touch the ground and black roses appeared before my feet.

**"Demon Curse Black Rose." **I cursed. A field of black roses surround Electirai and started spinning until they shot at her cutting her wings, her tail. Every part of her body had a cut.

"No one calls my spirits pathetic." I said. I stood over her body and pick her off. I walked over to the people of Titanium Knights.

"Ressa I know your here and I know why your here, I want you to take this traitor back, set her in front of our father and tell him that she will be sentenced to spend the rest of her life in the underworld. If I ever see her again I will kill her on the spot got that." I yelled. Ressa still didn't show herself, but I knew she was there. I walked back to my group and still saw Virgo out with Mira in her arms.

"Thank you Virgo please set her down and return." I said sweetly to the maid. I look at myself and couldn't believe the Black Rose was back.

"Thank you Lucy for saving Mira, but might I ask why?" Ezra asked.

"I grew up in the underworld with Electirai and Ressa. The three most powerful demons in the world. Electirai is a cruel person and on the day we were chosen to be the head of what department of the underworld. Electirai went into a fit because I became the next in line for the throne. Of course we were all princess. Electirai became head of the government, and Ressa was the general of the military. When Electirai threw her fit she slaughtered hundreds of people. She was planning to go to the same village that Mira lived in at the time. She sent a demon their first to shake things up, but Mira absorbed the demon. Electirai has been looking for Mira for a very long time to take her soul. She was going to make Mira into a demon to over though me and my family. When I went to Fairy Tail I didn't know Mira was the girl she was after, but I couldn't help it. My memories of being a demon were sealed when my powers were sealed. Of course I wouldn't of joined Fairy Tail if I knew Mira was the girl. I have a connection to the other. I didn't want Mira to be turned into a demon. It's a living hell being one even for me. I just don't want her life to be like that." I explained.

"You still care about us don't you?" Wendy said as she came up to us. I look at her for a moment and then answers.

"No I don't. I only care about Saber Tooth and the underworld. Nothing else." I said. I quickly added under my breath "and Sting." I knew he heard me because smirked. I unfolded my wings and looked at them. They didn't look damaged, but they were. I stroked my beautiful wings and flinch slightly as it hurt.

"Lucy your hurt." Sting said.

"I'm okay when they did the water attack I hit the wall it damage my wonderful wings. They will heal fast. I just need to stay out of my demon form." I said to him. I transformed back to human form and felt better.

"If we're done here, I would love to get back to the hotel." I said.

"We didn't finish our match Lucy." Ezra says as she requipped back into her normal armour.

"Can't we call it a tie and pick up on the tag battles tomorrow. I need some therapy after this." I wined. "I need some kiss therapy from you." I whispered into Sting ear. Sting look a me and smirked.

"Yeah I vote for that and go to the hotel." Sting agreed with me. I smirk at Juvia and she mouthed me I can't believe you. I complained again and wrap my arms around Sting.

"Fine Mira will be better tomorrow so then it's a tie." Erza said. I hugged Sting and we walked about to the hotel. We got in and closed the door fast.

"You looked so beautiful in your demon form. You don't know how bad I tried to hold myself back from taking you back to the hotel then." He says as he starts kissing me.

"I've...been...waiting...for...this...all...day." I said in between the kisses. He smiled against my lips and then his hand was going to the him of my shirt. He slides his tongue in my mouth and we fight for dominance. Of course I let him win. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I play with his hair as he kisses a trail down my neck. I wrap my legs around him and his hands roam my legs and my thighs. I moaned when he nipped the delicate skin of my neck. He pushes me against they wall and he kisses me passionately and I nip at his lips. Gosh I loved his kisses. I move my hands to his shirt and start pulling it up. We pull apart for a moment for him to get the rest of his shirt off. He starts to untie my corset. Sting sits me down on the bed. He gives me a sweet kiss and he pushes me down. He kisses my neck again and starts going down my color bone. He gives me a passionate kiss.

~Time Skip tomorrow morning~

I woke up with Sting arm wrapped around my naked body. I smile and kiss his forehead. Last night was amazing. If we could do this every night. I lay my head on his bare chest and he tightens his grip on me. I hear his heart beat and smile. I feel his grip loosen and look up at him. He was wake and grinning. I give him a sweet kiss, which lead to a really heavy make out session.

"Last night was amazing." He whispered in my ear.

"I feel the same way." I whispered back. I kissed him again and he kissed me sweetly back. I wish this moment would last. Then we heard a knock at the door and it opened.

"Maybe if we pretend we asleep they'll go away." I whispered. He nodded and we pretended to be asleep.

"Look sleeping beauties are still asleep." Rogue said.

"I'm going to wake them." Juvia said. Juvia went beside me and saw that my arm was bare and ran back over to Rogue. I heard her whisper.

"That might not be a good idea let's come back in a few." She whispered and they let. I sat up and used the blanket to cover myself. Sting sat up and laugh. I joined in. After a minute we got up. I pick up my discarded cloths and put them on. I smile at Sting when he was putting on his shirt. I think to myself and say. I'm in love with Sting.

"Sting can you help me tie my corset?" I ask. He came over and immediately got I tied tight.

"Thanks." I thank him and gave him a sweet kiss.

"You ready for our fight today?" He asked.

"Yeah, it will be even better since your there." I said. I looked into the mirror and saw more marks on my neck.

"Look at my neck." I said. He moves my hair out of the way and gently touches my neck.

"You didn't stop me." He said. I smiled and kissed him quickly.

"Come on we have to go." I said as I grabbed his hand and run out the door. Rogue was yelling again about Sting being irresponsible.

"I have a feeling you had sex with Sting right.?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah and it was the best night of my life. I mean Juvia you should have already kissed Rogue. You don't know what your missing out." I said. She looks at my neck and just sighed.

"I have a feeling this is going to bit you in your butt. You shouldn't of slept with him. What if people find out. Black Rose slept with Sting. Gosh your going to kill me one of these days." Juvia lectured.

"People are totally going to want to know about a demon." I said.

"They will want to know about a princess and one of the twin dragon slayers. Don't you ever think things through." She lectured me again.

"Juvzia need I remind you, but mates are important for dragons, gods, phoenixes, demons, and angels. You are a Phoenix. You need to stop trying to hide your emotions and start listening to it. I hope you remember that if mates reject each other they will both die. Anyways, I have to go my match is starting." I lectured her. Ugh this makes me so mad.

~Stings Pov~

Juvia and Lucy we're having a fight. It looked serious, but I dared not to step in. Lucy walks off with black fire following behind her. She walked over to me and grabbed my hand dragging me out to our battle.

"Lucy hold up." I said as I stopped her in the tunnel.

"Yes Sting?" She asked.

"I know you and Juvia had a fight, but we're having a match. We need to make sure nothing like yesterday happens again." I explained.

"I know, it's just she treating me like a child." She wined.

"Lucy you do want to sleep together tonight again right?" ,he asked. She nodded and I continued, "then we have to win. You will have to worry about Juvia tomorrow." I smiled and we walked out on the field seeing Mira, and Natsu ready.

"Hi Lucy, Sting." Mirajane greeted. I know she heard about Lucy protecting her yesterday.

"How about we do a little bet for who ever wins?" Nastu asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If we win Lucy and Juvia have to come back to Fairy Tail, and if you win you can stay." Nastu said. I stood staring at Natsu and Lucy reacted.

"We're not agreeing. I know we would win, but I can't that something way to outrageous to do." Lucy retorted.

"Oh come on Luce." Nastu says as he reaches out to touch her, but I pulled Lucy into my side. Mirajane gasped and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Omg I wouldn't believe it even if I saw it." Mirajane whispered.

"Luce why are you afraid to let me touch you?" Nastu asked. I growled a bit, but Lucy hushed me.

"I just can't." She answers. I snake my arm around her waist because she was trembling about answering these questions.

"I get it now. Sting is your mate isn't he. That's why you left Fairy Tail and that's why you hate us so much. They brainwashed you." Nastu proclaimed. I saw that look in Lucy eyes. She snapped.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Snapped

_~Previously~_

_"They brainwashed you. Didn't they. That's why you hate us so much." Nastu proclaimed. I look at Lucy eyes and saw that look. She snapped._

Sting Pov~

Lucy stood there with a wicked grin on her face.

"You want to know why I left Fairy Tail?" She asked. Nastu nodded and she continued. "I left because when I came to the guild one day people i.e. you called me pathetic, whore, slut, worthless, and weakling. Keep Sting and Saber Tooth out of this. I just found out I was his mate. I hate you guys because of those names. No one can chose who their mates are. Does it really matter because you have that whore Lissana. The one I almost beat to death. Yeah that was before my demon self was unsealed. I'm happy I left Fairy Tail because I found people who are better than you. Doesn't matter anyways, because I will never be defeat by you." She told. She kick Natsu in his chest and he flew back. Her black magic circle appeared beneath her and she was Black Rose. I stood beside her and smiled. She was serious. Mirajane transformed into her Satan soul Haplas. I was ready. I knew Lucy wouldn't want to fight together. I was going to go after Mirajane, but she stopped me.

"Lets do this together." She whispered. I smiled and stayed with her. Nastu did his breath attack. It came towards Lucy not moving. She wrapped her wings around to shield me from the fire. She stood in the fire with no pain.

"My father makes fire hotter." She spat. Mirajane came at us and was going to punch us, but Lucy stopped her hand.

"Is that the best you've got. Man let's hope Laxus puts up a better fight." Lucy said. I got into my Holy drive and started attacking Mirajane.

~Lucy Pov~

I stared at Natsu before he started attacking me. I felt Black Roses true personality taking over. I felt her power coursing threw my gains. Only person who was keeping me sane was Sting.

**"Demon Curse Night of Living Hell." **I cursed. This was my special curse. I used my black fire. My black fire was different. It couldn't be consumed and it was hotter than anything. Not even Natsu will be able to withstand it. The black fire snake from me and circled around everywhere.

"Sting you have to make sure the fire doesn't touch you. It's one of my curses." I yelled to him. Luckily for him he shoved Mira into the fire and it scorch her. I wasn't paying attention to Natsu and he came up and punch me in the stomach. I coughed up blood and smiled. It's been a long time since someone had the guts to hurt me. I grab his arm and did another curse.

**"Demon Curse Darkness Sight."** I cursed. Darkness Sight was one of the basic curses. It would make an opponent see only darkness. Too bad he still have his sense of smell. I grab his arm body slam him. I looked over at Sting and saw he was holding his own.

**"Fire Dragon Wing Slash." **Natsu chanted. I dodge it, but it hit my left wing. I winced. My only weakness is my wings. It's a soft spot for all demons. I fold them beneath my cape, and look at my arm. I had a large cut up my arm. I didn't even fell it when it happened. I snapped my fingers and vines appear for the ground and trap both Mira and Natsu. I knew Mira would easily be able to get out, but not Natsu. He was struggling, but only demons could break my vines.

**"Angel Light Purity Beam." **I chanted. It hit Natsu hard. He flew out of the vines and hit the wall, with no signs of getting up. Bleeding from head to toe. I clapped my hands and started walking to Sting.

"I'm not down for the count yet." Nastu yelled. I turned around and Natsu came running towards me. I tried to get my black fire to shield me, but I wasn't fast enough. Nastu didn't hit or kicked me. He kissed me. I pushed him back fast and fell down. I looked back at Sting and he was furious. He had a killing look in his eye. I sat there grabbing my head and screaming. I didn't like Natsu, he didn't spark one flame, but it had to look different in Sting eyes. I was going further and further in Black Rose. Then it happened. My true self took over. I stopped screaming and stood up. I put my hand on my hip. I unfolded my wings. They grew bigger and were healed.

"So this little punk decided to kiss me. Haven't you heard that I have a mate. Also didn't you know that I'm more dangerous than the apocalyptic dragon himself. Maybe I should teach you that. Prepare to burn in hell you asshole." I said.

**"Demon Curse Rose of Darkness."** I cursed. This was the most powerful curse that I knew. The air turned thick as darkness surrounded us. Roses fell down and turned black and died. One touch from those Roses and you could die. Sometimes it just knock you out, but that was rare. Nastu looked at the roses. He was reaching out to touch it until.

~Mavis Pov~

Lucy has plunged into her true self. That was dangerous. She was dark and cruel. Then she did he most powerful curse. Rose of Darkness, it could kill. I had to save Natsu. I flew out onto the field and cleared the roses.

"My curses never fail. Who stop my curse?" She shouted. She looked at me. "Oh Mavis it's you." She growled.

"Lucy, death spells are not allowed." Mavis said.

"I wouldn't of used it if he wouldn't of kissed me. Do you know how dangerous that is?" She asked sarcastically. Nastu stood up and looked at Lucy.

"Natsu, Lucy has a mate. No one can change that. You can't have her." I yelled and flew back to Fairy Tail.

~Lucy Pov~

"I am the princess of darkness. You will not win this battle." I promised. I looked back at Sting and he was struggling with Mira. I had to finish Natsu so I could get to him. I can control the vines and have them to finish this battle so I can get to Sting. The vines should zap his energy away. I snapped my fingers and the vines restrained him. I walked over to Sting with Natsu yelling behind me.

"Sting." I yelled. He didn't look back at me. He was about to get hit by Mira soul extension. I ran in front of him and created a shield of black fire.

"What are you doing?" Sting asked in a angry tone.

"You wouldn't of survived it. It's a powerful spell, but I'm powerful." I said.

"Stop trying to protect me." He said coldly.

"Stop treating me coldly. I didn't kiss Natsu, he kissed me. I pushed him down and it made my true self to take over for a moment. I would never kiss anyone other than you." I said. She almost broke threw my fire.

"Fight her like you can Sting." I said. He smirked and got back into the battle. I knew he was going to win. I turned back and looked at Natsu. His hung low and he was passed out. I just flew up made a cloud of darkness and sat down on it. I watch as Sting was landing hits on the blue demon. I smiled as I watch Mira crumble beneath him. He finished her off quick. I quickly jump down and landed beside him.

"Good job Sting." I praised. He kissed my cheek and we walk off the field. My demon form slowly disappeared as we walked off.

"Good job Lucy and Sting." Juvia congratulated us. She pulled me off to the side. "Why did Natsu kiss you?" She asked.

"He thought I was brainwashed because I didn't want to come back to Fairy Tail. I pushed him off before he tried to go further. I love Sting so it's not like a kiss from him going to change my mind. If it ever tries it again I will kill him." I explained.

"Well tomorrow we will see who wins. I had my match and won of course." She said. We missed Juvia and Rogue match this morning. I know we're going to win. We walk over to the bar and drank. Well except for me. I didn't get one drink. Black Rose is my true self. My dark personality. I know I'm a demon, but myself is really dark and evil. I felt like I was being suck into the darkness, I couldn't see a thing. The only thing I felt was revenge.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy." Juvia and Sting yelled. I snapped out of it and look at them.

"Did you hear anything we'd said?" She asked.

"Sorry what." I said.

"What's wrong?" Sting asked.

"When I was my true self I was really dark and evil. I felt like I was being sucked into the darkness and didn't know what to do. The only person keeping me sane before I actually became my true self was Sting. The inky black darkness was horrible. I couldn't see anything, and only felt revenge. I'm scared to be a demon again. I'm afraid once I become my true self again I'll never be myself again and fade into the darkness." I explained.

"Lucy you don't have to be scared. We will always be their to pull you out of the dark. Black Rose is apart of you. You were born as Black Rose. You need to accept that your a demon." Juvia says.

"Lucy I will always be by your side. You will never fall into darkness because of your heart." Sting reassures me. He gives me a sweet kiss and pulls back.

"Well I'm going back to the hotel. I need to think for a while." I said.

~Sting Pov~

Lucy was torn up inside of her and I couldn't do anything about it. She left he bar in low spirits. I heard the clank and saw her keys on her wrist. I got up and left too.

"Sting, where are you going?" Juvia asked.

"I caught Natsu scent near Lucy. I don't want her to be alone with her like this, I don't think she would be able to fight back." I said. It was true I did catch Natsu scent. I just hope I make it to Lucy in time. I ran out the door and tried to catch up to Lucy.

"Get off me Natsu. Leave me alone." Lucy shouted.

"Never Lucy. You were mine since you came to Fairy Tail." Nastu voice boomed. I saw Lucy pressed up against the wall and he was trying to kiss her.

"Stay away from Lucy." I said. I tore Natsu away from her and her knees buckled out. I helped her up and she was crying and trembling. I pat her head and scooped her up in my arms.

"Sting don't you know that Lucy mine. Why don't you give her back to her owner." Nastu demanded. I looked at Lucy. She grabbed one of her keys. The bright light flashed and a orange hair guy appeared.

"Long time no see princess. What would you like me to do today?" He said.

"Take Natsu down." She whimpered. He looked at Lucy and saw the tears streaming her face. The spirit pushed his glasses up.

"There's a lot of things I can't stand about you Natsu, but you crossed the line by making Lucy cry. By that I will kill you. Sting take Lucy away from here." He said. I nodded and carried Lucy out of there. I was going to take her back to the hotel. She cried into my chest the whole way. When we got there I sat Lucy down on the bed. One of her keys shined bright and she started to cry again.

"What's wrong?" I asked taking her hand into mine. She look at me.

"Nastu defeated Loki and now he's coming after me. Gosh I can't transform into Black Rose in this condition. I can't reach my Angel form. He's coming here and he's going to kill you for trying to take me." She said. She had fear in her eyes. I wiped away her tears. She had a fear of losing me.

"Lucy don't worry he won't kill me." I reassured.

"Yes he will, because Natsu isn't human. Long ago the king of the fire dragons Igneel made the Demon King very angry. He placed a cursed on him that made all his students that learned his magic would be turned into ruthless demons. I need to summon my dad or Bloody Rose." She said.

"Natsu a demon." I repeated. She nodded and stopped crying.

"Sting, I can't loose you. I have to summon my dad or you will die. Maybe Bloody Rose. She and I will be able to over power him." She proclaimed. Lucy starts pacing around. She stopped after we caught Natsu scent.

"Lucy if you have to do it then." I told her. She unfrozen and turned into Black Rose. A black magic circle appeared beneath her. She took the black rose off of her choker and threw it at the circle.

"Demon King I summon you to my world by order of blood rite." She demand. A dark flashed filled the space and a guy stood there. He had dark blue hair, with silver eyes. Large bat wings with gold and silver blade patterns. He had a black armour with spikes on his shoulders. A sliver cape that was ripped at the bottom. He also had sliver gloves, and his ears pierced.

"Hello father nice to see you again." She greeted.

"My lovely daughter Black Rose. You've finally awaken again." Her father says as he hugged her.

"Get off me. Your no father to me you pompous, cheating jerk." She exclaimed. He father sulk into the corner.

"I love you so much Rose." He sulk.

"Not this right now, we have a problem level F." Lucy said.

"Level F! That can't be right Black Rose Level F doesn't exist anymore." He argued back.

"Might I ask what a Level F?" I asked.

"Black Rose who is this light Dragon slayer? Could he be your boyfriend? You listen here you filthy dragon keep your hands near yourself away from my evil Rose." He lectured.

"Father this dragon right here is my mate. You have no right to say such things anyways. Sting Level F is a high alert for any fire dragon slayer. Father you can't control my life so I can date who I want too." She explained. We froze and smelled his scent at the door.

**"Black Fire Shield." **She ordered.

"That's my baby girl." Her father praised. She was getting pissed off.

"Father regain control of that demon before I kill him." She ordered. He got serious. I felt his overflowing demonic power. Natsu brushed threw the door.

"Hi little demon, want to return to hell tonight or die by my hands?" He asked. He had a sadistic look on his face.

"Lucy is mine. She belongs to me." Natsu said.

"Lay one finger on my daughter and that's your death wish." He said. Natsu came rushing at her dad. He couldn't land a hit on him and flew back.

"I am the Demon King. I control you and every demon except Black Rose. Bow down before me you worthless demon." He said. Natsu was having a hard time resisting. He was half way bowed down and half way up. The king kept saying bow down. He fell on his knees and was bowing down. He hit the back of his neck and Natsu passed out.

"He won't remember a thing. Now my dear Rose would you like to introduce me to your boyfriend." He said.

"Father this is Sting, Sting this is my father Bluecide the Blue Rose, also the Demon King." She introduced them.

"Nice to meet you sir." I said as I shake his hand.

"Yes very nice to meet you boy." Bluecide said. He was squeezing my hand off.

"Father stop. Go back to the underworld gosh." Lucy intervened. A black magic circle appeared beneath his feet and he disappeared.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"When I was younger I caught my dad cheating on my mom. Hated him even since then." She explained. She transformed back to Lucy. We looked at Natsu but she was gone.

"Oh really." I said stepping into her personal bubble.

"Yeah." She said. Lucy kissed me hungrily. I responded by kissing her neck and my hands roam her back and legs.

~Time Skip Tomorrow Morning~

~Juvia Pov~

Sting and Lucy didn't come back last night. Either they fought Natsu again or the slept together. Rogue and walked into their room again this morning. Lucy was sleeping on Stings chest and his arm wrapped around her waist. That's not what bothered me. They slept together again. Gosh, I was waking them up no matter what. I shake Sting, and Lucy awake.

"No, five more minutes." Lucy snored. I shook them again.

"No dad leave me alone." She snored again. I shook them again and they woke up.

"Good morning." She greeted. She stayed on Sting chest and he didn't move.

"Hey would you guys get out so we can get change." Sting said. We nodded and walked out. I couldn't believe so irresponsible. I look at Rogue and blushed a bit seeing him look at me.

~Lucy Pov~

I yawned and got up. I go to my suitcase and pick up my underworld clothes. I put on a navy bikini top with a navy cropped velvet jackets. It had black fur trim on the sleeves and the bottom. I had a pair of navy daisy duke shorts and a pair of black thigh high boots. I also had a choker with a black rose, a sliver forehead band like the same one in my demon form, and my hoop earrings on. Sting looked at me with lustful eyes.

"You look sexy. That's my new favorite outfit." He proclaimed.

"Thanks come on. Minerva will kill us if we're late today." I said. We ran out the door getting ready for the award.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Winning

~Lucy Pov~

"Lucy seriously can you dress appropriately for once?" Juvia asked.

"Hey your no better. Sting thinks it okay. Don't ya Sting?" I said.

"Yeah Lucy fine dressing like that. That's my favorite outfit of hers." Sting answers.

"Yeah you would agree with her. So you met Bluecide. How did it go?" Juvia change the subject.

"Same as ever he said he loved me then I called him a pompous jerk. Gosh I don't even know why he tries to be my father." I explained. I rubbed my temples thinking of it. Then I felt it. This horrible, sinister presence. My father.

"Father I know your here so show your face." I yelled. He appeared out of the shadows with his silver armour.

"Oh my Black Rose is so smart." He gushed. Sting shook his hand and stood at my side. Juvia stood in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Don't treat me like that." He sulked.

"Your not my father." I mumbled. He cried even more. Then he stood up and put on a serious face.

"I'm here to make sure Natsu doesn't go out of control again. I have a feeling that someone force him in that state. Bloody Rose is here if you want to see her." He explained.

"Bloody Rose wants to see me. Wow what a shocker." I said.

"Who's Bloody Rose?" Juvia asked.

"Oh she's my younger sister." I answer.

"How come all your family has weird names?" Rogue ask.

"We don't. Bloody Rose was named that because the first time she pick up a weapon she slaughtered over one hundred people. When I was born over a thousands demons were killed. We named after a outstanding feature. For me it was death." I explained.

"That's right. Bloody Rose come here and see your older sister." Dad yelled out. Bloody Rose came out of the shadows. She had red waist length hair in a braid. Pink eyes, fair skin, and white lips. On the top of her head she had white spiral horns and white scales on her forearms, also white scales that go thigh high on her legs, and a white scales tail. She had on a red and white striped one piece suit that had a wide cleavage and slits on the side. She had a ruffled train and a red choker with a red rose. A black cape connected to it. Her black bat wings had blood trailing down them. She came up to me and looked at me.

"Are you sure she's my sister. She looks to soft to be her." Bloody Rose said.

"You little brat. This is how you treat me after I saved your ass." I yelled at here.

"So it really is you Black Rose. Let me guess still the hundred year virgin and that's why you don't show your face around me." She proclaimed.

"Why you..." I said. I was about to attack her when Sting held me back.

"She's not worth it Lucy." Sting whispered in my ear. Father had a killing aura around him.

"Who this hot boy. If you want someone who can show you a good time. Come see me." She winked at Sting. That's it I had it.

"Bloody Rose that's enough. Sting is her mate. You are forbidden to use any of your magic on him. You better still be a virgin or your going to have hell to pay." Father snapped.

"Yes daddy." She said innocently. I smirked and listen for our names to be called.

"Ready for the winners to be announced." Sting said.

"Yeah, I want to see those fairies faces when we're announce and not them." I answer. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw Bloody with her black sword drawn.

**"The winner of this Grand Magic Games is. Saber tooth!" **The announcer said. We came our and a beautiful array of colors shined in the sky writing Saber Tooth. We stood on the winners platform and cheered. We'd won. All our hard work paid off. Minerva stood proud and tall and watch the other guild cheered before us. Fairy Tail stood with dark aruas around them. The celebration died down when Natsu screamed out.

"They cheated. They have a demon on their team." Natsu screamed. Father and Bloody Rose step out. Sting was holding himself back while I step forward with my father.

"Your just jealous that I beat you aren't you." I provoked him. He came and punch him sending me to the ground. Bloody Rose kick him down while father and Sting helped me up. Juvia was helping Bloody.

"You say we cheated, when your a demon yourself. Don't you know Igneel is the most hated dragon in the underworld." I provoked him again.

"Shut up. You will not talk about him like that." He screamed at me. He tried to punch me but Bloody block him with her black sword. Juvia was going to attack, but she flew back against the wall after Gray hit her.

"Sting, Rogue, Rufus, and Juvia you need to protect my sister from Natsu. He's a demon, but an out of control one." Bloody ordered them. I wipe the blood from my mouth and stood up without their support. I quickly change into Black Rose. Mira started to fight me along with Laxus. I knew I could beat them.

"Natsu, Mirajane bow down to me and the clan. You cannot fight us without destroying yourself. Bow down before Black Rose gets angry." Dad hypothesized. Mirajane was struggling on her feet, but Natsu isn't. Then Bloody adds in.

"Yes give up the will to fight. We are not your enemies. We are your friends, bow down before us." Bloody hypothesized. Mira was falling on her knees, but Natsu wasn't giving in.

"Natsu don't you want to bow down. Listen to us. We are stronger. Give up your will. Bow down Natsu. Let us lighten the load on you." I hypothesized. Natsu started falling to his knees. Sting puts on hand on my shoulder breaking me from my gaze.

"Father his is will is strong. Strong enough to ignore your hypnosis. Maybe it's time to restrain him in the underworld. Someone definitely making him ignore our commands. I can call Gweninis to take him." I explained.

"There will be no need for it I'm having Ressa stay in this world. Isn't that right Ressa." Father said.

"Yes father. I will do as you command." She said.

"Bloody does have a name. Ressa, but she says it too girly and doesn't go by it." I whispered in Sting ear. Ressa transformed into her human form. She keep her waist length red hair in a braid, she also keep her pink eyes and her fair skin. She had a white off the shoulder cropped top and a white with red trim that looks like blood mini skirt. Red gladiator sandals, red stud earrings, her red choker with the red rose, and her belly button pierced. She also had her black sword at her waist. You could see her Rose tattoo on her ankle.

"So she really is a girl. The way she looked as I demon I couldn't tell." Juvia smirked. If you wanted to be on her bad side then just punch her already and comment on her boob size.

"Ready to go celebrate everyone." I yelled.

"Hell ya we are." Orga yelled back. I looked at Ressa and she look uncomfortable.

"Oh what's the matter sis. Still can't handle your liquor like me?" I asked. She blushed a bit.

"No it isn't that." She whispered.

"It totally is. Come on I'm going to show you how to live." I said seriously to her. I grabbed her hand and we all ran to the bar. Ressa was a little scared to drink at first, but after I started to drink my fifth she let loose. Sting didn't drink as much as me because he had to control my drinking. I saw Juvia in the corner with Rogue and she looked happy. Everyone knew of their attraction, but they are so dense themselves.

"Lucy you might want to cut off your sister's drinking." He said. I nodded and took away her last drink. She wasn't drunk yet, but she was on the verge.

"No more, your almost drunk and we have to go home tomorrow. Since you will be staying with Juvia and I." I said.

"So are you spending time with your sister tonight or me?" Sting whispered in my ear.

"You of course. You know I would never miss a chance to spend the night with you." I whispered in his ear. He kissed me lightly making me deepen it. He pulled me on his lap. We were interrupted by Juvia of course.

"Break it up you two. None of that." She says as he pulls our heads apart.

"Gosh can't Sting and I have a little fun?" I ask sarcastically as I wrap my arms around Sting neck.

"No you will act properly in public " she lectured. I rolled my eyes and hoped off of Sting lap.

"I never had to act lady like in the underworld. I was a wild child." I mumbled.

"Your not in the underworld now are you. I highly doubt that you never acted lady like." Juvia lectured again.

"She never did. We never had rules so we were wild children. It's not like dad cared he was busy cheating." Ressa argued with her.

"Sting and I will be going now. We have a big day tomorrow." I said goodbye as I took Sting hand.

"If you two are planning on sleeping together then no your not." Juvia yelled at us as we ran out.

~Ressa/Bloody Pov~

I watch as my sister made out with her boyfriend. Mates huh. She sure has grown in these past years. Everyone knew my story. My mate died in combat a few years ago. Only reason I'm still alive after he died is because father believed that I had another mate somewhere out there. I didn't want anyone else though. Never will find anyone else. So I just ignored guys. Her and Sting ran out with Juvia yelling at them.

"You know you can't control her right? Why don't you focus on your own mate instead of them." I said to them. She blushed a little and then was about to yell, but hugged me.

"Your still young so I understand, but you don't know about love." She whispered to me.

"I know more than you know. I had a mate a few years back before he died. Plus my demonic curses involve love so I know much more. Why don't you admit your feelings already. He clearly likes you back, or are you scared? You can't help it if someone your mate. Trust me if that were true I would of never had a mate." I explained. She sat their with her mouth hanging open. She readjusted her thoughts.

"Maybe you know a little, but I can't tell him." She says as she walks off. A girl that looked Chinese sat down beside me.

"So your Lucy little sister. You planning on joining the guild?" The lady asked.

"Yeah since I'm going to be here for a while." I answer.

"Good now our guild will be even more powerful." She said as she walked off. I sighed. At least I'm not being notice a lot. I wish Lucy wouldn't of left me by myself. I got up and walked out the door. I leaned on the wall and looked up at the stars. What have I gotten myself into?

"Look at that cutie over there." I heard to guys say.

"Lets get her." The other guy said. I sighed. The guys walked over to me and tried to grab me. I dodge them and kicked one back. The other one tried to punch me, but I body slammed him. The next one tried to kick and punch me, I was dodging them till one of the other guy grabbed my ankle and tripped. I fell on my back and the were closing in on me. I tried to back up, but could.

**"White Fang." **a blonde boy chanted. The guys were knocked out and the blonde approach me.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a smile. He help me up and I dusted off my skirt.

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you." I thanked him.

"Your welcome, I'm Eve. Who are you?" He introduced himself.

"I'm Ressa." I introduced myself and shook his hand.

"Your Lucy's sister right?" He asked.

"Yeah, but how would you remember me?" I asked. He looked at me and blushed a bit.

"Your eyes. I remembered your beautiful pink eyes. Your a demon right?" He answered. I looked at him for a minute and smiled.

"Yeah I am. That isn't weird right?" I asked.

"No it isnt." He proclaimed.

"Thanks again Eve, but I have to go. I hope we meet again." I said goodbye.

"Me too." He said as we walked separate ways. Eve from Blue Pegasus guild. The play boy guild. I walked back to the hotel and go in the room dad got for me. I flip down on the bed and drift off to sleep.

~Time Skip Tomorrow~

I woke up the next morning and hurried to Lucy room. I knocked on the door and she said come in. She was finishing packing and came and greeted me.

"Good morning Ressa." She greeted.

"Your in a good mood." I said.

""Yeah, as always." She said in a cheerful tone.

"Whatever. Hey I have a question. How much do you know about Eve of Blue Pegasus?" I asked.

"That's an odd question. He's a good friend. Knows snow magic, a womanizer, never had a girlfriend in his life, he should be twenty-three, and he was with the magic council for a while. Did you meet him?" He explained.

"Yeah last night. He saved me from some guys who were trying to rape me." I answered.

"You were almost rape, and he saved you without trying to kiss you." Lucy repeated.

"Yeah, he flirted with me a bit, but he didn't try and kiss me. Don't you know I sworn off guys? After my mate died I did." I explained.

"Oh I see. You did now." She said. She sounded suspicious. Juvia and Rogue came in and Juvia looked happier than normal. Juvia whispered something to Lucy and she squealed and hugged her. I have a feeling she confessed her feelings.

"Okay are we ready to go?" Rogue asked. We nodded and headed out the door. When we got downstairs everyone was waiting for us.

"What took so long?" Minerva asked angrily.

"Sorry we overslept." Rogue said. She nodded and we headed out the door. We were walking towards the train station and of course Sting and Rogue were refusing to go. Lucy some how made Sting go and Rogue decided after Sting agreed. As we got on the train Sting and Rogue were already feeling sick. Juvia, Rogue, Sting, Lucy, and I sat in one box. Lucy was rubbing Sting head, who was laying his head down in Lucy lap. Juvia was leaning on Rogue and viscera. I sighed and got up. I went out of the box and was walking around the train. I moved on to the next cart and saw Eve. He turned and face me.

"Good morning Ressa." Eve greeted.

"Good morning. I see your going back to your guild." I said.

"Yes we are. What about you? You don't belong to a guild do you?" He asked.

"No, but I have to join Saber Tooth to protect my sister. I wish it was different then I would explore this world." I answered.

"Oh well maybe when Lucy safe again, then maybe you can." He suggested.

"I wouldn't be able to. I would have to return to the underworld. You know I control their army." I said.

"Well maybe one day you can." He said.

"Yes, well I have to go or Lucy will get worried. Bye." I said goodbye. I walked back to Lucy and sat down.

"Where were you?" Juvia asked.

"No where just walking." I answered

"Bull shit I can smell Eve on you. Was someone flirting?" Sting retorted.

"I can kill you in thirty-five different ways." I threatened. Sting shut up and Lucy glared at me.

"I can over power you in fifty-five different ways." Lucy retorted.

"No you can't. Daddy said I'm stronger." I argued.

"Well father lied." She argued back. I growled and glared back at her.

"Stop it Lucy and Ressa acted your age." Juvia step in.

"Ressa is nineteen though." Lucy argued back.

"Really she looks like she's fifteen. Aren't you seventeen Lucy?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm suppose to me twenty-three. When Juvia and I were stuck in the fairy sphere we didn't age." I explained.

"So I'm older than you since your still seventeen." I retorted.

"No I'm older, my body just hasn't aged." She said.

"Thank god for that." Sting mumbled. Lucy giggled and I sighed. No wonder why people are after her, she's an airhead.

~Time Skip One Week~

~Eve Pov~

I sat at the bar of Blue Pegasus.

"Eve come on we have a mission." Hibiki said. I wouldn't budge. I didn't want to move farther from Ressa. I sat and looked up at Hibiki and Ren, with a worried Master Bob standing behind them.

"Oh dear, it couldn't be that girl now." Master Bob proclaimed.

"What girl?" Ren asked. I sat up and looked at him.

"That cute girl with red hair. What was her name Tessa?" Master said.

"Her name is Ressa." I retorted.

"So he's hung up over a girl that he probably won't ever see again." Ren exclaimed.

"I just looked her up. She's the younger sister of Lucy making her a demon. She's know as Bloody Rose in her family because she's slaughtered millions of people and demons. Her specialty is emotion curses. She also knows love magic. Ressa is one of the most wanted demons in the world, but since her father the Demon King making her a princess so they refuse to take her in. Ressa also controls their army so that's another reason why they haven't killed. She had a mate a few years back, but he died from a demon slayer." Hibiki said. I couldn't believe her history.

"She probably put a spell on him." Ren said coldly. I knew she didn't seem like that kind of girl.

"She didnt. I know she didn't. If she did why did I have to save her from some guys that were going to rape her." I retorted.

"Oh dear, you did a kind thing Eve, but Ressa was worn to protect Lucy so I doubt you'll ever see her again. She won't take her eyes off of Lucy because of Natsu. Natsu is going out of control. So Ressa will be with her at all times." Master said trying to let me off easy. Will I ever see you again Ressa? I asked myself. I got up and walked out the guild. Ressa I know we'll meet again. Maybe not today, but some day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Relaxing

~Ressa Pov~

I walk to the living room and sat down on the ocean blue couch. This world is weird. I sighed and laid down.

"What's wrong Ressa?" Juvia asked. I looked at her and sighed again.

"I'm bored. Nothing ever goes on here." I complained.

"Lucy, Sting, Rogue, and I are going to the hot springs wanna come with." She offered. I thought about it for a moment. Go with the two happy couples, or be by myself. Real tough choice.

"Go with the two happy couples or stay by myself. Not a very tough choice." I said.

"Blue Pegasus invited us. I bet you'd see Eve there." She begged. I sighed and agreed.

"Where's my sister anyways?" I asked.

"Oh she spent the night with Sting while Rogue was on a mission." She explained. I knew they weren't just sleeping.

"Okay, I'll pack and come with you." I said. I joined the guild last week. I got my stamp of my right boob in white. I hurried and pack some of my clothes. I hurried out the door with Juvia.

"Wait doesn't Lucy need clothes?" I asked. Juvia laughed and keep going.

"No, Sting keeps a lot of Lucy clothes for her because they are always spending the night together." She answers. We meet up with Lucy, Sting, and Rogue on the way to the train. The train ride wasn't going to be long, but it was going to be the longest moments of my life. Sting put his head in Lucy laps and she rubbed his head. Rogue was leaning on the window letting the cool wind hit his cheek. Juvia feel asleep fast. I sit with my legs tucked behind my back. I slowly fall to sleep.

~Time Skip Two Hours~

I woke up just when the trained stopped. I stood up and walked off with Juvia right behind me.

"Blue Pegasus is picking us up." Juvia whispered to me. I stopped and smirked.

"Come on what are we waiting for." I said. We were walking down the path when we see Ren and Hibiki. Juvia and Lucy greeted them and up stayed back.

"You must be Ressa right." The blonde greeted me.

"Yeah what's it too you?" I asked.

"Oh feisty. I like feisty girls." Hibiki said.

"Well I don't like play boys." I retorted. I smile and walked over to Lucy. They stood dumbfounded as I walked away.

"I can't believe she just blew you off." Ren exclaimed. I laughed and we continue to walk. We were reaching the hot springs when I saw Eve. I froze for a minute when my eyes met his. Lucy slaps my back and I snap out of it.

"Come on Ressa we don't want you to get lost." Lucy teased. I continued to walk and smile at Eve. We walked through the doors. It was amazing inside. It was a mansion. It had a marble staircase, with Pegasus statues around the room. Garnett columns surround the walls as we walked up the stairs. Ren and Hibiki lead us girls to our rooms. My room was white with a princess canopy bed with oak side tables. Matching white lamps and white curtains. Juvia and sis came in with towels wrapped around their bodies.

"Come on Ressa we want to get in the hot springs and were waiting on you." Sis pestered. I went into the walk in closet and stripped down and grabbed my towel and walked out with them.

"We had stressful few weeks so I'm glad we have a chance to relax." Juvia proclaimed. We went out back to the enclosed space for girls. It was enclosed with bamboo and had a dark glass surrounding it. The steam filled the air. We dropped our towels and step into the hot water. We leaned on the wall and relaxed.

"Do you two spend every liven minute with your mates?" I asked.

"I don't since we have already bitten and are official mates, but I'm not sure about Lucy." Juvia said. Lucy motioned me to sit beside her. I moved towards her and she messed with my hair. She quickly pulled my hair up in a ponytail and pushed me away. I looked at Juvia and she gave me a quizzical look. Juvia and sis both had their hair up, but I didn't.

"Why did you pull up my hair?" I asked. Lucy laughed and hugged me.

"Well your hair is going to get wet and I know you don't like your hair wet. Well anyways, I spend a lot of time with Sting, but not every minute. We are official mates too." She said as she showed me the mark on her neck. It was a dragon. Next I looked at Juvia neck and saw her mark, hers looked like a phoenix. I touch my neck where my mark use to be.

~Sting Pov~

Us guys got into the hit springs too. Of course Hibiki tried to sneak into the girls, but I stopped him. Then he tried to peak threw the bamboo and glass

"Sting don't you want to see Lucy body?" He asked me. I growled a bit and crossed my arms.

"No, because I can see it whenever I want." I retorted. He gasped a little and then turned back to peaking.

"Hibiki I would give up." Ren said.

"Why aren't you trying to peak. We all know your a womanizer." Rogue said coldly.

"I don't need too. Sherry should be coming soon so I don't need to peak." He retorted.

"Oh yeah your fiancee right. The puppet girl right." I said. He nodded and Hibiki still tried. I hit the him on the head and closed my eyes. I heard Lucy giggling and smiled. She was having a good time. I looked over at Eve and saw him with and upset face.

"Hey Eve what's wrong." I called to him.

"Oh nothing just thinking." He answered. Eve put on a fake smile.

"Your lying." I proclaimed. He looked at me with shocked eyes.

"It's about Ressa. Man your head over heels in love with her right?" I whispered.

"No, it's just they keep on saying she put a spell on me." He whispered.

"Man Ressa hasn't been able to use her magic or curses. The magic council still hasn't accepted her father request for her to use magic." I explained.

"She hasn't been able to use magic or curse." He repeated. I nodded and he perked up.

"Magic council afraid she'll slaughter a lot of people if she does." I say.

~Lucy Pov~

The hot springs feel so nice.

"Hey who's that coming over here?" Ressa asked. I looked over to the direction she pointed. A girl with pink high hair was getting in.

"Hi Sherry, I didn't know you would be here." I greeted.

"Yeah Ren invited me." She answers. She looked over at Ressa and question look plasters her face.

"Sherry this is my sister Ressa. Ressa this is Sherry. She's Ren fiancee." I introduced them. Ressa gave her a half smile and wandered back into her thoughts.

"Hey Lucy, Hibiki wants to know if we can join you?" Sting asked. I looked at the girls.

"I don't care." Juvia said.

"Only if Ren comes." Sherry says as she jumps up. I looked over at Ressa and she just nodded yes.

"Go ahead and come over." I yelled over to them. They wandered in after a few minutes. Sting came and sat down beside me, a Rogue sat beside Juvia of course, and Ren sat beside Sherry. Hibiki was gushing over our boobs, until Eve knocked him out. I leaned on Sting. He ran his hand through my hair.

"Was it really that boring without me?" I whispered seductively in Sting ear.

"Yes it was." He whispered back in my ear. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked over at Ressa and she was getting mad at Hibiki.

"Hibiki I can kill you in many different ways." She threatened.

"Can't do anything without your magic or curses can you." He retorted.

"Want me to prove the theory?" She asked sarcastically. Ressa hit up and was about to hit Hibiki till I got up and did my hypnosis.

"Ressa you don't want to fight. You want to relax. Sit down and enjoy the Springs. He can't do anything to you." I hypothesized. Ressa looked at me and sat down.

"Hibiki if you don't stop trying to flirt with my sister, she will kill you." I suggested. I sat back down.

"Why don't we leave and you show me how glad that I'm with you." I whispered in his ear. He grabbed both of our towels and I wrapped on around me

"Lucy and I are leaving now. See you later." Sting said goodbye. He pick me up and through me over his shoulder. I giggled and he ran us back to his room.

~Ressa Pov~

I sighed. My sister is such an airhead.

"Gosh, she is such an airhead." I proclaimed.

"She isn't an airhead. When Lucy wants something she gets it." Juvia said.

"Yeah I know that, she was the same way in the underworld. I just don't know what to do with her sometimes." I exclaimed.

"Then don't. For as long as I've know Lucy, she has always known to take care of herself. Yeah she thinks she hotter than me, and she acts like an arrogant fool, but she can take care of herself." Sherry explained.

"Sherry I've know Lucy since I was born. She has never been able to take care of herself." I argued back.

"Lucy can. She took out Angel the supposed demon. She meet the Spirit King and she has ownership ten out of the twelve zodiac keys, and she knows the ultimate magic of the stars." Hibiki said. I looked at them and smiled. My sister had good friends, but still doesn't explain her and Sting. I looked over at Eve and saw him with a distant look.

"Hey what's wrong with Eve?" I whispered to Hibiki.

"Oh that, we think he's fallen in love with you." Hibiki whispered back. I got up a wrapped my towel around myself and got out. He'd fallen in love with me. I went back to my room and changed back into my normal clothes. I slide down the door and cried. I didn't want anyone to get attached to me while I stayed in this world. I heard a knock at the door.

"Ressa, it's Lucy let me in." Lucy said between the doors. I got up and opened the door. I pulled her in and owed the door back.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were having sex with Sting." I asked. She and I were relaxing on my bed.

"I was, but when Juvia came and knock on my door saying you left upset I came to talk to you. Now tell me what's wrong bumpkin?" Lucy asked. I couldn't hold back my tears. I cried into Lucy shoulder.

"Eve...has...fallen...in...love...with...me." I cried. She rubbed my head trying to calm me.

"Bumpkin, that's not something to cry about. Don't you love him too?" She asked me.

"It is...I don't...want...to...get...attached...to...anyone...and...then...leave." I cried.

"Ressa, dad not going to make you leave unless it's an emergency. You can stay here with Juvia and I if you want." She tried to calm me down. She stroked my hair.

"Really?" I asked. My tears streaked my face.

"Yes. You can stay with Juvia and I as long as you want. Now cry out everything. I'll listen." She answers. I cried that night till no more tears came out.

~Lucy Pov~

Sting and I heard a knock at the door.

"Just ignore her she'll go away." Sting said on my lips.

"Lucy, it's Ressa." Juvia said. I pulled away and got up. I quickly pulled on my shirt and ran to the door. I opened and looked at Juvia.

"What's wrong with Ressa?" I asked.

"She left the hot springs sad and when I went pass her room I heard crying." She said.

"Do you know what's wrong?" I asked.

"No I don't. I think you should be the one to talk to her." Juvia says as she walks off.

"Sting I'm sorry, but I have to go to Ressa." I told him. He motion me to go and I left. I ran to her room. After she let me in we relax on her bed. After I started talking she started to cry in my should. I rubbed her head trying to calm her down. She cried hard after she said Eve loved her. I stroked her hair and she continued to cry. She fell asleep an hour later. I continued to rub her head to comfort her. A light cracks through the room. Sting and Juvia creep in. I silence them and they walk over to me.

"How is she." Juvia asked in a whisper tone.

"No the poor girl. She afraid father will take her away from us and she will never see us again." I whispered.

"That's bad. Are you staying with her tonight?" Sting asked. I nodded.

"I need to be with her. I know how she feels. If Sting wasn't my mate father would of taken me away a long time ago." I whispered.

"Get a good night sleep then." Sting said. He kissed my forehead and covered me up with a blanket. I thank them and they left.

~Time Skip Tomorrow.

~Ressa Pov~

I woke up with my head on Lucy shoulder. Her hand was in my hair. Her eyes flutter open and we sit up. She gives me a half smile and stretches.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine now." I answered.

"Good because we're going to the spa, because your eyes are red and blotchy." She laughed. I looked in the mirror. She was right my eyes were bloodshot, and I had bags. I quickly change my clothes and brush my teeth. I pulled my hair up in a bun and when I got out Lucy was in her robe and had her hair up

"This is our sister day. No one else okay." She said. We ran out of my room, and to the day spa. It was like a normal one..

"We need the full body packet." Sis said to the two blondes.

"Please follow us." They said. We walked to a room with lavender scented candles and a water flowing relaxing us.

"Please sit down." The tall blonde said. We sat down in a blue blue soft chair. They put cold water at our feet and hands. The shorter one started to put a white cream on our faces. Cucumbers covered our eyes. My hand was picked up and was being massage. I felt a cool creamy substance on my hands. It was lavender lotion. I felt my stress ease away

~Sting Pov~

I woke up without Lucy. I know she had to be with her sister, but I don't like sleeping without her. I got up and saw the note Lucy left me. She's spending time with her sister great. I know she has too, but I never like being far from her. I run my hands through my hand. Rogue comes in followed by Eve.

"Where's Lucy?" Rogue asked.

"Ressa had a breakdown last night so Lucy spent the night calming her down. Then they woke up and went to the spa." I said.

"You must hate that." Ever spoke.

"Yes and no. I know her sister needed her, but why did she need her last night." I said.

"So you two did leave for sex. I thought you were just going to make out." Rogue said.

"You really thought we were leaving just to make out. That's funny." I laughed. I fell back.

"Like I know Lucy has more than one sister. She has another younger one, younger than Ressa, but I just hope they won't show up. We've already meet her cousin Electirai and her father Bluecide, but she has another sister name Gweninis. I didn't like meeting Bluecide because he was telling us not to have sex and me not to touch her. He almost broke my hand. Ressa okay, I have to like her since she's here, but I'm not excited about meeting Gweninis." I explained.

"How do you ever keep up with their family?" Rogue asked. I smirked.

"That's a secret." I said.

"Wait didn't Lucy mom died when Ressa was born?" He asked quizzical.

"No she died after Gweninis was born. Gweninis was born when Lucy was ten which is around the same time she died." I explained.

"You know a lot about Lucy." Eve proclaimed.

"Yeah, her dad got me a book on their history. He said he need me to be educated in demon history, or something like that." I said.

"You must love her a lot." Rogue said. I looked at him.

"I love Lucy more than anything else in the world. We know your head over heels in love in Ressa, but why haven't you made a move?" I asked.

"Why did she have a meltdown?" He asked.

"Ressa was afraid that her dad would take her back to the underworld making her leave us. She was more worried about leaving you." I answered. Once Eve heard that he left.

~Lucy Pov~

I woke up and took off the cucumbers off my eyes. I looked over at Ressa and she was sound asleep. I shook her arm and she took the cucumbers off her eyes.

"Are you feeling better?" I yawned. I stretched a bit.

"Yeah, I feel refreshed." She said.

"Come on let's get back." I say as I wipe the cream off our faces. We walked to the rooms and we went separate ways. I walked in my room to see Rogue. He left as soon as I got in.

"How's Ressa?" Sting asked.

"She fine she just needed to cry." I said as I put on my underworld clothes. I sat beside of him and gave him a sweet kiss. He put his hands at my waist and kisses a trail down my neck. I start pulling his shirt up and he parts from me to pull the rest of his shirt off. He kisses me passionately and pulls my jacket off. Well my day going to be full.

~Ressa Pov~

I heard that they had a pool here so I change into my red bikini and grabbed a towel. I made my way to the clear blue water. I drive into the water and feel the warmth. I come up and the water drips off my skin. I light reflected me in the water. I drive under water again and come up. I see Eve standing at the edge of the pool. I swim over to him. I pull myself up on the ledge of pool. I was about to talk, till I felt his lips on mine. He kisses me sweetly and then pulls back. I look at him, put my hand on his face gently and kissed him. I pull back and look at him. I smiled at him.

"I can't believe I kissed you." I mumbled.

"You know you wanted." He whispered. I pulled him in the water.

"Can you back that theory?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. He pulled me back into the water and kissed me gently. I smiled against his lips. Eve, you are one of the kind.

~Juvia Pov~

I looked outside to see Eve kissing Ressa. So he finally had the guts to kiss her. Rogue snaked his arms around my waist. I smiled and he took my hand and kissed my fingertips.

"He finally kissed her." I whispered to him.

"Yeah that's good." Rogue whispered in my ear. I smiled and he kissed my shoulder

"We're all getting our happy endings." I said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Relaxing part 2

~Ressa Pov~

We sat at breakfast eating in silence. I would look over at a few times and then turned away. Hibiki broke the silence.

"Lucy I found out you had a younger sister. Gweninis was it." Hibiki spoke. Lucy eyes filled with anger and she got up.

"Speak that name in front of me again and I'll kill you." She threatened as she walked out.

"What's wrong with her?" Hibiki asked.

"Let's just say Gweninis did really bad things to her in the past, and now she hates her." I explained.

"Well she pretty hot for her not to like her." Hibiki retorted.

"Well that spoiled brat can stay in the underworld. I hope she doesn't show up. She's worst than Electirai and my father combined. She controls the fight events." I explained.

"Well I better go after Lucy see ya later." Sting says as he walked out.

"Do you know if Gweninis would ever come here?" Hibiki asked.

"Well she hasn't found her mate so, if father would send her then yes. Since she's also on one of the most wanted demons she wouldn't be able to use magic or curses. See Gweninis can eat/take your souls. Then you will be her puppet. Her magic is storms, plants, tree etc. She's also four years younger than me. Since Lucy and I have a small amount of human in us. Well you can figure it out from there." I said as I got up.

"I better go to Lucy too. I've been through the same things that Gweninis did to her so. I see you later." I say as I walk out. I heard Sting voice and kept following it. I remember those days. Gweninis was really sadistic so she would torture Lucy and I. Sting voice got louder and louder and louder, till I finally found them. Lucy was crying on Sting and Sting was rubbing her back.

"Is she okay." I whispered.

"No." Sting whispered. Lucy looked over to me.

"What do you want Ressa?" She asked me.

"I know how you feel. She did the same thing to me after you left. They even let her control gladiator battles so she could have some fun. I've been through what you have." I said.

"Yeah well Gweninis is a messed up girl." Sting added in. She laughed a bit and wiped away her tears. Sting and I wasn't letting her the hook though. We started to tickle her. She was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Okay I give." She laughed. I look at Sting and we agreed to stop. Lucy leaned on Sting getting the rest of her laughs out of her system.

"You guys are evil." She breathed.

"Yeab, yeah, yeah, yeah you can get back at me later." I say as I walked out.

~Juvia Pov~

Ressa came back and sat down. She put her head down and sighed.

"Is Lucy okay?" I asked.

"Yeah an airhead as usual, but Hibiki if you say that name again she won't hesitate to kill you." I said. Ren came in with a black letter in his hands.

"Hey Ressa I got a letter for you from a red imp." He said.

"Daddy!" She yelled and ran for the letter.

"You call your dad daddy." Rogue laughed.

"Not usually, but when there's good news he sends letters." Ressa explained. I sat back down and started to read it. I caught the letter on fire.

"The letter on fire. We have to put it out." I exclaimed.

"Don't bother. I did it. I'm allowed to use magic and curses. Don't let Lucy know I got a letter, because Gweninis is coming." Ressa explained. They looked at me with their mouths hanging open.

"What do you mean she's coming?" Eve asked.

"She's coming. Supposedly she told father that she missed Lucy and I and wants to come see us." Ressa explained.

"Shouldn't we tell Lucy though?" I asked.

"Sure if you want to die. Go ahead I won't stop you. Come on Eve, I don't want to be in this room when she comes." She yelled to him. Eve and Ressa left with questions in the air.

"I guess I'll tell Lucy." I said. Rogue put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry she won't hurt me." I whispered. I didn't know if that was entirely true though. I walk to Sting and Lucy room and opened the door. I looked over at their bed and they were laying down talking. Lucy looked over at me.

"Yes, Juvia?" She asked.

"This might be an emergency. Do you want the good news or bad news?" I asked.

"I like good news, so good news." She said as her and Sting sat up.

"Well Ressa got a letter from your dad. She can use her magic and curses now. The bad news. Gweninis is coming." I said. I braced myself for her attack, but it never came. She reach for her choker and grabbed the black rose. She transformed into Black Rose and chanted something. After the darkness cleared her father stood there.

~Lucy Pov~

I force father over the realms to see me.

"My Lucy wanted to see her father." Father gushed.

"I didn't summon you talk to you. I summoned you to yell at you. How could you allow Gweninis to come here, how?" I asked.

"She begged me. She told me how much she missed you and Ressa. How's Ressa doing?" Father asked.

"Yeah she doing fine other than Gweninis coming gosh. I can't wait till I take over because your going to be banned from the underworld." I proclaimed.

"I love you so much Black Rose, why do you hate me." He sulk in the corner. I sighed and ordered him back. I walked out of the room with Sting not far from me.

"Lucy at least transform out of Black Rose." Sting yelled to me.

"Can't this is the only way I can sense Gweninis." I explained. I threw my black rose down again and summon Ressa.

"What the crap Black Rose." Ressa said. She was in her demon form.

"Why didn't you tell me Gweninis was coming. This is way worst than Electirai." I explained. Eve came running down the hall and saw us. I felt the presence. That slutty, sadistic, awful presence. Gweninis.

"Black do you feel that?" Ressa asked me.

"Yes I do, but where is she?" I asked.

"I'm right here." Gweninis said behind us. We turned and face her. She wasn't in demon form odd. Gweninis had brunette waist length hair curled. A green tub top with a jean jacket. A pair of black leggings and black knee high boots. A green choker with a green rose attached to it. She also had green roses in her hair. We shrieked and fell back.

"Oh no no no. This can't do. Give your youngest sister a hug." She proclaimed as she tried to hug us. We dodge her.

"Do touch me." We said in unison. I ran behind Sting.

"She doesn't look so scary." He whispered to me.

"You haven't seen her as a demon." I whispered to him.

"Come on don't be mean to me." She pouted. I made my black clouds and Ressa and I sat on them.

"Why are you guys so mean to me?" She asked.

"Cause your a sadistic freak." I yelled to her.

"What's wrong with you?" Ressa asked her.

"I don't know. Daddy put these flowers in my hair and the next thing I know I couldn't use magic, curses, or change into my demon form." She explained.

"I love you daddy." I yelled as I got off my cloud.

"I think dad heard that." Ressa proclaimed. Darkness filled the room and father appeared.

"So my Black Rose does love me." He gushed. I sighed and took Stings hand and marched out of the room. My transformation disappeared.

"Now we know she's not a threat, so you want to celebrate?" I asked him.

"Oh you know I do." He whispered in my ear. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me back to the room. I kissed him sweetly and he kissed me hungrily. I smiled. Just when he was about to kiss my neck, our door opened.

"Sissy why is he attacking you?" Gweninis asked. Why did she have to act like a five year old.

"Why don't you go play with Ressa." I ordered her.

"I can't sissy friend was attacking her too, so she told me to go find you." She explained. I separated from Sting and grabbed Gweninis hand. I dragged her to Juvia and Rogue.

"Can you watch her. Sting, and I are doing things and so is Ressa so we can't watch her." I explained.

"Can't she watch herself, she is fifteen?" Rogue said.

"For some reason when father block off her magic, it made her act like a five year old." I explained.

"Just take out the roses." Juvia proclaimed. I nodded and made her sit down. I start pulling out the green roses. Taking one out by another. Finally she had them all out.

"Man I feel totally drained. Where am I?" She asked.

"Your on earthland. Father sent you here to visit Ressa and I, but you acted like your five years old. Now I'm going back to my mate goodbye. Juvia if she gets out of control make her into a popsicle." I explained. I walked back to my room and Sting was sitting down waiting for me.

"Now where were we." I said seductively. He got up and kissed me. Bringing me down on the bed.

~Ressa Pov~

"Eve let's go to the hot springs." I suggest.

"It's fine by me." He said. We went separate ways to change. I changed fast and meet him at the springs. He came in and we got in. I smile at him.

"What are we going to do? I have to leave in a few days with Lucy. I don't want to separate from you." I proclaimed. He pulled me into his warm embrace. I sighed and hugged him.

"We'll have to figure something out. Maybe we can talk to Master Bob and see if we can work things out." He suggested.

"Yeah we should. He should have as good idea what to do." I said. I looked up at him and gave his a gentle kiss. He smiles against my lips. I pull back and rest my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and waist.

"Well if you want to talk to Master Bob, we can leave now. Be back by tonight." He suggested.

"Sure." I exclaimed.

~Juvia Pov~

"Can't I see Lucy or Ressa though?" Gweninis asked. I looked at her and laughed.

"I wouldn't go anywhere near Lucy and Sting room. Ressa is probably not here. I'm watching you. So you stay her with Rogue and I." I explained.

"I want to see them though." She protested.

"No means no Gweninis. Lucy doesn't want to see you and the same for Ressa." I explained. She started to cry. Gosh for someone that's suppose to be a sadistic freak, she sure isn't on. Ressa and Eve came running in. She was hesitant at first seeing Gweninis.

"Hey where's Lucy?" She asked.

"In her room, with Sting." I answered.

"Oh okay, well tell her I'm going out with Eve and won't be back till tonight." She told. Ressa ran out hand and hand with Eve.

"So was that Ressa mate? What about this Sting guy, is he Lucy mate?" Gweninis question.

"Your talking about about Eve, then yeah. Sting is Lucy mate." I answered.

"Then this guy beside you must be your mate right?" She asked. I swear if this girl ask me another question I will ice her.

"Yes Rogue is." I breathed. She looked at me and smiled.

"You know I like you Juvia. If I didn't you would of been hurt by now." Gweninis proclaimed.

"You know Gweninis you want a hug don't you? Yes you do." I asked. She nodded and I hugged her and my ice started to freeze her.

"Why." She couldn't continue. My ice had completely froze her.

"Good job Juv." Rogue praised. I smiled.

~Ressa Pov~

We ran in front the the guild. Panting hard. I grabbed Eve hand and we opened the guild door. We walked in and a swarm of guys were flirting with me. Until Eve broke them up. A green haired girl came up to Eve.

"Hey Eve want to go out this weekend?" She asked. I growled and she looked at me.

"Oh I see you brought a friend." She whispered to me, "Back off bitch. I've been trying to date Eve for months now."

"Bitch please, Eve is mine." I whispered to her.

"Is that a challenge, then bring it on." She challenged. Eve took a few steps back.

"You little whore can't beat me, but I don't like it when people steps on my territory." I retorted. The guild surrounded this girl and I.

"I hope you know I'm the best female wizard here." She proclaimed. I smirked.

"I don't care." I said.

"Get ready to die bitch." She threatened.

"Whatever. Ready to burn in hell." I threatened.

**"Ten Blade Slash."** She chanted. Her black blade came at me and I didn't bother to dodge. I put my hand where her sword was going to hit. It came down and I broke it. The guild gasped and I looked at my hand. It wasn't bleeding, strange. My black circle appeared beneath my feet and I was Bloody Rose.

"Your that whore Eve been hung up about. I will destroy you." She yelled to me. I kicked her back and she hit the wall.

"This fight is over." I yelled. I transformed back into human form and hugged Eve.

"So now your fighting over me are we?" He asked.

"These whores need to know that your mine." I said. We walked over to Master Bob.

"Hi Eve, who is this cutie?" Bob asked.

"This is Ressa." Eve introduced me.

"Oh dear I hope Nerrissa is okay." Bob worried.

"She's just knocked out." I said, "I hope." I added under my breath.

"Well we have need you help Master." Eve proclaimed.

"What is it Eve?" Bob asked.

"Since Eve and I can't be far away from each other being mates and all. We wanted to know if there's anyway for Eve to be near me, but still be able to work?" I asked.

"Well I do have a third home near saber tooth. Hibiki could bring you the missions while you stay there. It could work." Bob suggested.

"That could work fine." Eve said.

"Thanks Master Bob." I said. Bob nodded and we walked away.

"So this is the guild your from " I said.

"Yeah, I joined right after the magic council disbanded the first time. Ren, Hibiki, and I formed a team together. Then I meet you." Eve said. I smiled. Eve was a sweet boy. He was the guy that I loved.

"Hi Eve." Many blond bimbos came up to Eve and said hi. I refrain from growling and the blondes gush over him and he was trying to send them away.

"Hey blondies if you don't back away you'll end up like Nerrissa." I threatened. The stopped gushing and ran away.

"You don't like other girls flirting with me right?" He asked.

"No because your mine Eve." I said.

"And your mine." He said. I smiled and he gave me a sweet kiss. He pulls back and we continue to walk around Blue Pegasus. Girls were still gushing and I would growl.

"Hey Eve, have you seen Hibiki?" Jenny asked.

"Maybe if you listened to you boyfriend for once you would know." Eve retorted. Eve tightened his grip on my waist.

"I do listen to Hibiki. He didn't tell me this time." She retorted.

"We went to the hot spring with Lucy, Juvia, Rogue, Sting, and Ressa." He told.

"Okay so he went to the hot springs to gush over girls boobs. Lucy and Juvia the new sluts." She proclaimed. I tried not to growl, but it was slipping. Jenny notice me and sigh.

"Who's the bitch. Gosh Eve I try and set you up with nice girls, but you bring this bitch instead." She proclaimed. I started to full on growl.

"Why don't you ask Nerrissa." I hissed. Her face grew pale.

"You mean she's the girl that did that to Nerrissa?" She asked.

"Yes she is the Lucy, the girl you just a slut, is her sister." He answered. She screamed and ran away.

"I swear if she would of called me a bitch again, she was going to hell." I proclaimed.

"Not like I want her alive, but she still is Hibiki girlfriend. Don't know what he sees in her." Eve explained. I giggled and he should be the last of Blue Pegasus.

"Since you were with the MC did you learn rune magic?" I asked.

"Yes, but I wasn't very good at it." He proclaimed. He smiles and we walk out of the guild.

"I doubt that. I heard a lot of things growing up in the underworld. Things I heard about were you and how good you were." I explained.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah like when you saved Wendy guild from being destroyed, or when you help when the dragons attack. It was like you weren't scared." I proclaimed.

"Sometimes I wonder when I did those things, if I was being crazy or just plain stupid." He said.

"I think you were being a hero. Brave yet stupid. You were doing what you had to do." I answered.

"You think so, but I could of gotten killed." Eve pestered.

"But you didn't. Your here know with me." I said. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me with caring eyes.

"Ressa I love you." He said. He said he loved me. He loves me. I tried to speak I love you too, but couldn't get the words out.

"Eve...I love...you too." I said. He smiles and gave me a sweet kiss.

~Lucy Pov~

I took a quick shower and got into my normal clothes. Sting sat on the bed waiting for me.

"Awww you don't have on my favorite outfit." He whined.

"Sting stop whining. Father said he was sending me more underworld clothes." I explained.

"If they look like your other outfit, then I'm fine with it." Sting breathed.

"Then I'm glad. Come on let's get some dinner." I said. I grabbed Sting hand and running out the door. I stopped and caught my breath. I looked down at Gweninis and she was frozen.

"Juvia froze Gweninis." I said.

"No way, really?" He asked. I nodded and kissed his cheek. I hopped down the stairs with Sting close behind me. I walked near the frozen Gweninis and laughed. I can't believe she got herself frozen.

"I can't believe you froze her." I said to Juvia.

"She was playing twenty questions. Asking about you, me, Rogue, and Ressa." She said.

"You can unfreeze her. Hey, but where's Ressa." I asked.

"Oh her, she went with Eve to Blue Pegasus." She answers.

"Wait did you say that Eve and Ressa went to Blue Pegasus." Hibiki spoke.

"Yeah why." I asked.

"I have a feeling that she's about to kill Jenny." Hibiki proclaimed.

"Why?" Juvia asked.

"Jenny has a tendency to talk about people. She especially liked to talk about Lucy and you. Saying how much of sluts you are." Hibiki explained.

"I don't really care what she says about me. Cause I know it's not true. Can you unfreeze Gweninis now?" I said. Juvia nodded and tapped her ice making it disappear. Juvia started shivering. I used a little bit of black fire on her and she stops chattering.

"Thanks sis." She said. I smiled and Ressa and Eve came running in.

"Please tell me you didn't kill Jenny?" Hibiki begged.

Unfortunately I didn't, but Nerrissa might be." She smirked. She looked over at Gweninis and glared.

"Oh don't treat me like that. I've turned over a new leaf. I'm not the same girl I was ten years ago." She proclaimed.

"Yeah your worst." I snorted. Juvia and Ressa started to laugh and Sting was trying hard not too.

"Well see ya guys tomorrow. Sting and I are going to bed." I proclaimed.

"Lucy you better not be sleeping with Sting again." Juvia lectured me.

"Now why would we do it again?" I asked sarcastically. We actually did go to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Sick Day

~Lucy Pov~

I laid down on my bed with Sting rubbing my back. I felt like crap today.

"Come on Lucy eat something." Sting begged me. I shook my head and he got up and brought Juvia in. We returned from the hot springs two weeks ago. I've started to get really sick a few days ago. I could barely eat and I was looking my strength.

"Lucy please eat a little." Juvia begged. I shifted a little and turned on my side. My face barely was shown by my big fluffy pillow.

"No, get me Ressa." I demand. Juvia and Sting left the room. Ressa came waltzing in.

"Yes Lucy?" She asked.

"Put up a sound barrier now." I ordered. She nodded and the pink barrier formed around the room.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I think I might be pregnant." I said.

"Really that amazing." Ressa yelled. She hugged me and squealed a bit.

"No it's not. Sting doesn't know and I'm not ready for a baby." I retorted.

"Well it's your own fault. Your the one that seduces Sting into having sex." She retorted. My face flushed a bit and I threw a pillow at her.

"Please don't say anything?" I asked.

"You know I won't." She said as the barrier dropped and she left. I sighed sat up. Sting came back in and sat down beside me. He pulled my hair out of my face and kissed my temple.

"I love you Sting." I whispered.

"I love you too Lucy." He whispered, "Now let's get you some food." He said. Juvia came in with a hot bowl of chicken soul. To tell you the truth I was hungry. In the middle of me eating the noodle goodness Gweninis came in.

"Lucy are you okay? I heard that you were sick and I came as soon as I could." Gweninis burst in.

"I'm fine just a little sick." I answered. Sting cough. I felt his forehead and he was feeling sick too.

"Sting your running a fever." I proclaimed. Gweninis felt his forehead too. I was to tired to growl at her.

"Big brother you are running a fever." Gweninis backing me up.

"How am I suddenly your big brother?" He asked.

"Oh because your sissy mate. So now your bubby. Now you two get to bed and I'll be a nurse for the day." Gweninis ordered.

"Check on Juvia first, she might be as sick as Sting." I said.

"You mean as sick as you." Sting retorted. I laugh. Gweninis was looking at me and I pointed to my stomach. She got the message that I wasn't sick more like a part of pregnancy. If I even was. I mouthed don't tell anyone. Gweninis was many things, but she knows when to keep her mouth shut. She took my now finished soup and tucked Sting and I in.

"Now rest up you too. I'll be back to check on you later." She says as she skips out of the room. I sigh adjusted myself so I was laying on Sting chest.

~Gweninis Pov~

Lucy told me she was pregnant. What if she was. Yeah it was rare for the royal family to even have kids, but mother and father had three. Then there was Electirai and Halena so we were the largest royal family in history. I sat beside Ressa on the couch.

"Sis told me that she might be pregnant." I said.

"She told me too. Do you really think she is?" Ressa asked. I ran my hand down my face and sighed.

"Maybe, they do go at it like jack rabbits so it could be a possibility. I always though that I'd be the first some to get pregnant you know. Like I know we were all wild, but Lucy was probably the most sane of all five of us. If she really is how is dad going to take? Maybe we should tell him." I explained.

"I wouldn't get dad involved. You were too young to know anyways, but dad cheated on mom through out the whole marriage. Mom even knew it, but the could divorce since they couldn't stand to be apart. We never told you because father was afraid that he would loose his last connection to mom." Ressa explained.

"Did dad really do that?" I asked. I couldn't believe. I loved dad since I never knew mom, but I don't believe he would cheat.

"Yes. Lucy hates him, I don't necessarily like him, but he didn't want to loose you. He cared for all of us, but he didn't want to loose mom." Ressa said. I feel a single tear fall down my face. I quickly wipe it away, but more flow out. Ressa hugged me and I cried.

"Dad is afraid of losing mom more now isn't he. Like I don't even remember her." I cried. I loved dad more than anything. We were always close. I stopped crying and wiped away my tears.

"Do you remember when we were younger?" Ressa asked.

"You mean when all five of us were together for the first time?" I asked.

"Yeah, and we were so powerful together than we ever were apart. That was a time when we were all happy, but what you didn't know was Lucy was being eaten up inside. She lost mom. Lucy was probably the closes to mom. The five of us were strong apart, but together we overcame everything. Then we went our separate ways. Lucy was sealed away, I became the military leader, Electirai became governor, Helena disappeared, and you became dad right hand girl. We all left. Do you know how hard it was to see us all disappear one by one. The hardest was Lucy. It was like her spirit was bound to the underworld never to awaken. Then Electirai never spoke to me again, Helena left me, and you left me too. Do you know hard it was?" She cried.

"But I never left you." I said. I dug in my pocket and pulled out a green locket with a green rose on the front. Inside was a picture of all five of us. I also had a black locket with a black rose with the same picture inside.

"You still have your locket?" She looked at me flabbergasted. She pulled out her red locket with a red rose on.

"Yes remember, we agreed never to take ours off. No of us have either. Electirai still wears hers, and so does Helena. I haven't been completely honest though. Helena is still alive. She's been spying on the demon guild." I said.

"Helena still alive." Ressa repeated. I nodded and continued.

"Yes she is. She reports back every two months. She's been doing fine. Helena even found her mate. Even though he was apart of the guild, he gave up that life for her. We will be together again. All of us. We won't be separated again after Helena comes back." I said. What Ressa didn't know was a fight was coming and we might not survive unless we're all together.

"We will be together again." Ressa repeated. I nodded and hugged her. There was a knock at the door and I got up and answered it. It was Eve.

"Ressa it's for you." I said as I walked back to my room. I flopped down on my green bed. My room was painted white and had trees and flower prints. I had a green king size bed and two oak side tables with white lamps. I unbuttoned my choker and sighed. My birth right was too the underworld, but I want to help Helena. Last message she sent which was six months ago. They discovered that she was spying and she and her mate left. No one been in contact and I'm scared. No one seen her and no one has heard from her. Even summoning her is pointless. I sighed and closed my eyes. When I hurt Lucy and Ressa when we were younger, it's not like I wanted to. Father said it was the only way to make them tough. I listened to him. Helena where are you?

~Helena Pov~

I ran through the inky darkness with Tempesta at my side. We've been on the run for about six months now. My dirty blonde hair flies in the hair as we run.

"Just a little further." Tempesta says to me. If I transformed they'd find us, but if I didn't we might die. The earth was rumbling beneath my feet. Cracks were forming beneath my feet.

"I have to transform Tempesta. If I don't we die and I can't warn the underworld." I said. The crack was getting bigger and we were running out of room.

"Do it." He yelled. My black bat wings unfolded. I grabbed Tempesta and we flew up. Please Gweninis, Ressa, or Electirai please send us a signal. I bell rang through my head. My left hand reaches for my orange locket with a orange rose. Gweninis I'm coming.

"Where are going?" He asked me.

"To the only place we're safe. My family." I proclaimed. As we fly off my locket was burning against my skin. Thank you Gweninis, your saving us. I felt a presence in my locket that I haven't in a very long time. Black Rose! She's finally awaken. This is bad.

"Black Rose." I whispered. Tempesta looks at me with a quizzical look.

"Black Rose is asleep right?" He asked.

"No she's awaken." I said.

"Then we need to find her fast." Tempesta said. I nodded and flew faster.

~Lucy Pov~

I woke up and stretched. Sting was still asleep. I smiled. I got up and looked out the window. It was night. I sneaked out of my room and went to the living room. Eve and Ressa were asleep on the couch. I smiled. I grabbed a mint blue blanket and covered them up. I pick up a pillow that fell in the floor and put it under Eve head. I sighed and walked into Juvia room. As usual she half on the bed and half not. I put her head back on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. Next I went into Gweninis room. She was laying down, but was holding something in her hands. It was glowing green. I unfolded both her hands. I looked into the green locket and saw us when we were young. Her left hand started to glow black. I unfolded that one and took the black locket. I remember this locket. The green on hers and mines the black one. Our lockets only glowed when we're receiving or sending a message. I should wake up Gweninis. I put my hand on her shoulder. I was hesitant at first but then I shook her.

"Gweninis wake up." I said.

"No five more minutes." She snored.

"Wake up." I almost yelled. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me.

"What?" She asked.

"Our lockets are glowing." I said.

"Okay, is Ressa locket glowing?" She asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her locket." I said. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the living room. On Ressa chest a dim red light shined. Gweninis shook her and she woke up. She looked at Gweninis and I and saw out lockets glowing, then looking at her own.

"I wonder if Electirai is glowing?" Ressa says.

"It has to be Helena right?" I asked.

"Electirai probably isn't glowing because she's not in earthland. It has to be Helena. She's the only one who's in earthland besides us." Gweninis said. I sighed. Helena, the girl who found in mate in the demon guild.

"What should we do?" Ressa asked.

"Prepare for Helena." Gweninis said. We sighed.

~Time Skip Tomorrow~

~Sting Pov~

I woke up with Lucy not at my side. I got up and looked in the living room. Eve was there, but Ressa wasn't.

"Hey Sting have you seen Ressa?" He asked.

"No I can't find Lucy." I answered. We headed towards Gweninis room. We saw glowing lights in her room and they were all asleep. I went to Lucy and woke up her. Her chocolate eyes fluttered open and she looked at the locket in her hand. She started to shake the other two.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up. They're glowing brighter." I said. The girls woke up fast and looked at their lockets.

"What's going on?" Eve asked.

"Helena coming." Ressa answered.

"Well that answers his question. Who is Helena?" I asked.

"A cousin. She's coming." Lucy repeated. She was in a trance with that locket. So we're the other girls. Eve couldn't snap Ressa out of it. I smirked. I brought Lucy lips to mine with a sweet kiss. She fell out of the trance and laughed.

"Thanks Sting." She thanked me. The other two looked up and smiled.

"Helena is Electirai sister. She's younger than Lucy by a year. She's been spying on the demon guild. She found her mate in the guild. From what our lockets are doing, she's coming and getting closer. Helena is a trained assassin and she runs a assassination team." Gweninis explained. We heard flapping and Gweninis looked out the window. It's was a girl. I'm guessing she was Helena. She landed behind Lucy apartment. The girls rushed to Helena.

~Lucy Pov~

We rushed down to meet Helena. Helena landed with someone at her side. Helena had dirty blond hair, sea green eyes, and nude lips. She has on an orange skimpy two piece suit, revealing her wide cleavage. She has a nude sheer cloth that's suppose to cover her stomach, but doesn't. Helena has tan scales on her forearms, her legs, and and a set of horns that curve up. Bat wings that have vines hanging from them. She also had on a orange choker with a orange rose, and she had a weird print jacket that hung off her shoulders.

"Hello Helena." Gweninis greeted.

"Hi Gweninis, Ressa, and Lucy." Helena greeted. We smiled and we heard footsteps behind us. It was Sting, and Eve came us behind and Helena got in a fighting stance.

"Helena don't worry about those two. They are Lucy and mine mates." Ressa told her. She sighed.

"This is my mate Tempesta." She introduced.

"Lets continue this talk in my apartment." I suggested. She nodded and they put their clocks on.

"Lucy, are you sure about this?" She whispered to me.

"Yes, of Helena here there must be something wrong." I whispered to him. Once we got inside Helena took off her cloak.

"So you finally found us." Gweninis said.

"Hey you try running from demons." Helena spoke.

"Helena you might want to transform into a human." Tempesta reminded her. She nodded and she faded into human form. She had on a very revealing light orange strapless top with black lace running up her arms. A black lace skimpy skirt and thigh orange socks. Helena also has on black ankle boots, a yellow ribbon that ties around her waist, and her orange choker with a orange rose.

"We haven't seen each other since Black Rose was sealed. I see a lot has happened." Helena said. Sting sat down and I sat on his lap.

"Yeah a lot has happened. First things first why haven't you contacted the underworld in six months?" Gweninis asked.

"We wanted to, but we were always on the run. Would you like to summon Uncle for this or not?" Helena asked.

"I'd rather not summon my father, but if I have too." I said. She nodded and I threw my choker down and summon father. His presence is making me nauseous. He appeared and said he loved me as usual.

"I see your relationship with uncle hasn't changed." Helena spoke. Father turned to Helena and almost cried.

"Helena we thought you were dead. You haven't sent word in six months. What happened?" Father asked. Helena sighed.

"Let me start from the beginning. As you know I left right after Black Rose was sealed. When I was there a few years all they talk about was Black Rose. Well everyone, but Tempesta. Then around that time I found out Tempesta was my mate and I told him the truth. He told me everything that they were planning too. They wanted to awaken Lucy earlier than we planned. When they found out Lucy had already awaken, they took control of Electirai and Natsu. Made them act like traitors when they weren't. Then they found us out and we've been on the run since then. The only thing that concerns me is Mer Geer Tartarus. He wants Lucy." I stopped her.

"What do you mean wants me?" I asked. Sting hand tightened around mine. I touch his forearm and he calms down a bit.

"Just what we mean. He wants Lucy to be his princess. Since he calms to be king of the Underworld." Tempesta spoke.

"Why go after Lucy though?" Ressa asked.

"You realize Lucy is the strongest demon right now. No one is stronger than her. Mer Geer is as strong as uncle. Since Lucy is strong he wants a strong person at his side when he takes over the underworld." Helena said. I got it now. He wanted me at his side so it would be easier for him to take over.

"That's ridiculous." Gweninis spoke up.

"Father couldn't even control Lucy, how is he suppose to control her?" Gweninis asked.

"Controlling Lucy is impossible. Not even Layla could." Father said. I tighten my grip on Sting hand. Father growls at Sting.

"So Electirai was innocent." Ressa repeated. Eve wraps his arms around his waist.

"Yeah, she was being controlled." Tempesta said.

"I see what they're doing now. They were planning on separating us to get me alone. See they took control of Electirai so she would stay away from me. Made sure Helena was on the run so she couldn't send any messages. For some reason they didn't do anything to Gweninis. I'm not sure for Ressa." I said.

"Oh they did something to me, but I killed the person who did it." Gweninis said with a sadistic look on her face.

"Okay don't want to know. They were the ones who killed my first mate. Doesn't matter now I've got Eve." Ressa said. I heard a yawn and looked over to see Juvia coming in.

"Morning Ressa, Lucy, Gweninis, Sting and Eve." Juvia yawned.

"Juvia morning Rogue wanted to see you later today." Sting said. She jumped and went back to her room. I slapped Sting arm.

"Hey I was motivating her to leave." Sting whined.

"I know what you were doing that's why I slapped your arm." I retorted.

"I have to return to the underworld, but be safe you four. Electirai should be coming, I doubt it though she has her governor work to attend too. Ressa you and Helena and return if you want to, to prepare your armies but you don't have to." Father explained.

"Tell my army that it's a code black and white they'll know what to do." Ressa ordered.

"The assassin's know what to do. You think I wouldn't them get out of control. They are trained assassin I will never let them out and about on their own." Helena laughed. Father disappeared and we were suck here.

"Well I'm going back to bed see ya later." Ressa said. Eve followed behind her.

"Gweninis don't say anything about what I told you." I whispered to her. Sting looks at me quizzical and I gave him a reassuring smile. I got off Sting lap and felt his forehead. He was still running a fever.

"Sting bed now." I ordered.

"Fine Lucy." He got up and left the room.

"He's been sick. Anyways I wanted to tell you that I might be pregnant." I said.

"What?" Helena said.

"Yeah, I might be pregnant. I'm not sure yet, but Sting doesn't know." I replied.

"That's so amazing, I always thought Gweninis was going to get pregnant first not you." Helena says as she hugs me.

"You know Gweninis said the same exact thing." I laughed.

"How long have you and Tempesta been mates?" I asked.

"Tempesta has it been a year and a half?" She asked.

"Yeah year and a half." Tempesta spoke.

"I have a question for you. Who was that other girl? Juvia was it?" She asked.

"Juvia is a Phoenix slayer and her mate is the shadow Dragon slayer. She helped me through a tough time back before I met Sting. Juvia knows I'm a demon and she now's a lot about the underworld since she's living with us three." I explained.

"Wow. You have a busy life here don't ya?" Tempesta asked.

"Yeah, well I better check of Sting I'll see ya later. There's an extra bedroom in the back." I said as I walked off. Sting was laying down on my bed with the covers pulled over his chest. I sat down beside him and feel this head. He was still a little warm. I move his hair out of his face. I love him so much. Sting moves over a little and I smiled. He wanted me beside him. I giggled a bit and laid down beside him. Sting puts his arm around my waist. I smiled. I kiss his cheek and I fall asleep. What I didn't know was I was being watch.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Surprises

~Lucy Pov~

We went to the guild the next morning, well except for Ressa and Eve.

"Lucy, why do I have to go." Gweninis whined.

"I don't know Helena and Tempesta did." I said. I looked back at Tempesta and Helena. They were a odd couple. We went in and I sat down. Helena summoned the doctor from the underworld yesterday and I was pregnant. I haven't told Sting yet. I wasn't ready, Sting wasn't ready. I don't want to be a mom yet.

"Come one Lucy fight me." Orga said. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't feel like it." I breathed.

"Oh come on Lucy. Where's that tough Lucy that joined, that beat Sting ass?" Orga question. My black circle formed beneath my feet.

"You know facing a demon can be bad for your health." I said.

"I doubt that for a big strong man like me. I would crush you. Ressa, Gweninis, or that Helena over can't beat me." Orga proclaimed. I sighed.

"Fine but if you get hurt its not on me." I said. He tried punching me, but I stop him and kicked him back. It was over. I never get a challenge. I didn't bother to transform back into human. I folded my wings under my cape. I sighed and leaned on Sting.

"What's wrong?" Sting asked me. My transformation slowly wore off and I grabbed Sting hand dragging him out of the guild. I leaned on the guild wall gathering my thoughts.

"Well are you going to tell me?" He asked. I looked at him.

"I'm thinking of the best way to tell you." I said.

"Tell me what?" He asked. I put my hand over my heart and his.

"I'm pregnant." I said. He looked at me and took my hand into his.

"What?" He Said.

"I'm pregnant." I repeated.

"That's amazing Lucy." He says as he picks me up and twirls me.

"So that's the reason you've been so sick, and your sister's sticking to you like glue, and you denying sex." Sting said. He kissed me sweetly.

"Yep." I said. He kissed me again and walked me back in the guild. I sat down beside Juvia.

"So did you tell him?" Juvia whispered.

"Yeah." I said. I leaned on Sting.

"Lucy lets go on a job." Sting said. I perked up.

"Sure." I said. He grabbed a mission Real quick and came back.

"Were taking Gweninis, Helena, and Tempesta. If you guys don't mind?" Sting asked.

"Don't care." They said in unison. We got up and left. As were walking I sense demon curses. I stopped. I didn't know who it was, but I knew they were bad.

"Stop, don't move." I yelled. They froze.

"What is it?" Gweninis asked.

"Demon curses." I whispered. They nodded.

"Hold on, I can find who it is." Gweninis said. Her black circle appeared beneath her feet. She transformed into her demon form. In Gweninis demon form she had on a forest green bikini top, with a forest green skirt that goes mid way down her thighs. Black scales covered her hands, and thighs, a skinny tail, and horns that curled. Two golden metal arm bands and a matching bracelets, connected to it was a black lacy fabric. Knee high forest green boots with a flower print. She has a green choker with a green rose and connect to it was a black cape. She also had a green roses that decorated her hair. Her black bat with pink petals on them. She touch the ground and demonic letter appeared in the ground.

**"Soul Control."**Gweninis cursed.

"Come here my little pet." Gweninis ordered. She brought out a girl. I knew who she was.

"Sayla." I hissed.

"If I were you, I would let me go." Sayla hissed.

"Why that." Helena asked.

"This is why." Sayla said. Jackal can out and had Ressa and Eve.

"Helena can you do it?" I yelled.

"Maybe, but I would need to be covered." Helena said.

"I can. Hey Jackal, Sayla haven't you heard anything that you don't mess with me." I yelled. Black Rose was taking over.

"So Black Rose decides to show herself. Sayla now." Jackal said. I felt like someone was going in my mind. Trying to take me over. I smirk.

**"Angel Light Pure Rose." **I chanted. My white beam hit Sayla.

"Hey next time you try and take control of me, I'll have Gweninis to kill you on the spot. I still felt that in my mind. Jackal dropped Ressa and Eve. He started to come towards me till Sting kicks him back.

"Black Rose come with them. Come to me." Mer Geer whispered in my head. I grabbed my head.

"Tempesta what's wrong with Lucy?" I heard Helena ask.

"Mer Geer is in her head." Tempesta said. I cut my arm, making enough blood to come out to write purify.

"Purify." Gweninis said.

"Black Rose come with us. You'll find a better place with us." Mer Geer said.

"Purify." I yelled. A little fairy like creature came down and landed on my head. It felt better, I couldn't hear him.

"Thank you purity." I thanked her. I felt better.

"Jackal do something." Sayla said. I was getting mad. Purify healed my cut and stayed on my head. The black fire around me was getting bigger and bigger. It moved towards Sayla and Jackal. Engulfing them in flames. They started to scream.

"Burn with my flames, burn." I said. The fire was turning them to ash. Slowly the disappeared.

"Scary." Purify said. The white fairy flew in front of my face.

"You should be more care. Purity is here to stay." Purity said.

"Everyone this is Purity. She's able to purify evil. That's why she was summoned." I said.

"So is she an angel or a siren?" Gweninis asked.

"No she's a fairy. I have like fourteen other ones like her to help me." I said.

"I can't believe you let someone in your head." Purity lectured.

"I didn't let her. I can't help it." I said. I walked over to the ashes and blew them away with the wind. Then I walked over to Ressa and Eve.

"Hey purity can you switch with Divine so she can heal them?" I asked.

"No I can heal them." She retorted.

"No I'm not letting you heal major injuries. You mess up every time." I said. She wasn't leaving.

"Fine." I argued. I cut my arm again just leaving it bleed a little bit and wrote out Divine. The blue fairy flew down and healed Ressa and Eve.

"Thank you Divine. Can you make Purity leave now?" I asked. She nodded and her and Purity left.

"Sorry about that. Purity stubborn." I said.

"Why do you have little fairies." Gweninis asked.

"Oh those. Okay you see my Angel magic attracts them. They are kinda like Celestial Spirits and kinda not. I have contracts with all of them, but my blood is kinda like the key. I make blood packs with them." I explained. Ressa started to twitch.

"Hey Gweninis give me the sleeping flowers you have." I ordered. She handed me the purple three petal flower and I put it under Eve and Ressa nose. I summoned Capricorn to take them back to my apartment.

"Divine can heal any injury no matter how big it is, but when you wake up you have a really bad pains where you got hurt. I've got a fairy for sleeping, but I don't feel like writing in blood." I said. I knew Mer Geer was still in my mind though. Waiting for the chance to take me.

"Okay whose ready to go?" Helena said. I nodded and we headed out. We got on the train and I fell asleep. Mer Greed is still in my mind.

~Sting Pov~

Lucy fell fast as soon as we got on. She lays on my chest and I rub her back.

"She's not telling us something." I proclaimed.

"What would she not be telling us?" Gweninis asked.

"I don't know, but I can tell." I said.

"You had the same feeling right. She doesn't like to keep secrets so I don't know what I don't know what it is." Helena spoke.

"Mer Geer, he's in her head and she can't shake it." Tempesta spoke.

"How's that possible?" I asked.

"She might be a demon with an angelic soul, but she's not going to shake Mer Geer that easy. You have to realize Mer Geer, Black Rose, and Bluecide are all on par. If Pink rose was still alive then she would be as strong as them." He explained.

"Gweninis can't you do anything?" Helena asked.

"No I don't specialize in telepathy or anything with the mind. Maybe Electirai, but not me." She said. I nodded. I slowly drift off to sleep.

~Lucy Pov~

I woke up when the train stop almost falling out of my seat. I yawned and pulled Sting off the seat. I still heard Mer Geer. He was slowly taking control of me. I felt it. I needed to do something or he would completely take over.

"Lets get this done." I said. Sting smiled at me and we headed off.

~Time Skip Going Home~

"Sting I'll see ya tomorrow." I said goodnight to Sting. He gave me a goodnight kiss and I went inside. I flopped down on my bed and sighed.

"Mer Geer." I whispered. I place my hand on one half of my face.

"You called princess." Mer Geer said. I got up in a fighting stance.

"What do you want Mer Geer?" I asked

"Well you of course." He said. Next thing I knew I blacked out.

~Time Skip A Few Hours~

I woke up with my head hurting. I looked at myself. I had a off the blush shoulder dress that barely went to my thighs and showed my wide cleavage. I sat up and stretched.

"Your finally awake." Sayla said.

"Yeah, but where am I?" I asked.

"Well your at Tartarus of course." She answered. I felt around my neck and didn't feel my choker or my locket.

"So your the famous Black Rose. You don't look like much. I don't like her pretty face or her big boobs." Lamy said.

"Your just jealous that you don't have any." I retorted. She was getting angry.

"Now now ladies you all have big boobs except Lamy." Jackal said. I covered my chest and sighed.

"You know it's not good to capture a princess. Especially since I'm more powerful than all of you bitches combined." I said.

"Really, fight me right now." Jackal provoked.

"Didn't I turn you to ashes our last fight." I said. Jackal backed down and Mer Geer came through the doors.

"Oh so my lovely awake." Mer Geer proclaimed.

"I'm not your lovely." I snapped. I snapped my fingers and my vines restrained them. They couldn't get out of these vines, because they have angel magic in them.

"Very cute, but we can break free." Sayla said.

"Just try." I said. They were struggling, but the Angel magic was burning them.

"I like playing with you guys. Listen up, you are artificial demons. I am a real one. Zeref may have created you, but you bow down to me." I said. I got up and got my locket, choker and keys had fallen from Mer Geer.

"Thank you for my stuff. Now if I ever find myself here ever again, I will destroy you." I said. I cut my hand and wrote revenge. The red fairy flew in front of me.

"Revenge you know what to do." I said.

"I summon you Green Rose, Bloody Rose, Orange Rose, and Yellow Rose." I summoned. They appeared and smiled.

"Your okay. You weren't in your room when we woke up and we were afraid. You were gone." Gweninis said.

"I'm fine. Look over there." I proclaimed. They looked over there and laugh.

"So you got the whole guild stuck in your vines." Ressa laughed.

"Yeah now whose your master fake demons?" I asked sarcastically.

"You are." They spoke.

"Correct. Let's get out of here before my curse wears off." I ordered. They prepare the magic jump. With in a minute I was back at my apartment with Sting on the couch. Tempesta stood up and hugged Helena. Eve got up and kiss Ressa. I walked towards Sting and crouched down to eye level. I shook his arm and he sits up.

"Your okay." He says as he hugs me.

"Lucy how did you get out anyways?" Tempesta asked.

"Oh that." I snapped my fingers and Revenge appeared.

"This is Revenge. She's really sadistic and doesn't like it when her prey is moving. She's one of my favorite." I introduced.

"Hi everyone. Lucy those demon had to regenerate." Revenge said.

"That little fairy made them regenerate?" Tempesta asked.

"Yeah want me to show you how I did it?" Revenge asked sarcastically.

"Revenge you can return and if those demons get out of control again you can come and destroy them." I said.

"And they put you in that outfit." Ressa said.

"Yeah I don't like it either. I hate the color blush, I mean I look to nice to be a demon." I said.

"That reminds me, why did you summon me?" Electirai asked.

"That because we wouldn't of been able to get out if it was just the four. We need the five of us together again." I said.

"Anyways I'm tired. I've been spending the day with some really immature demons." I said. I grabbed Sting hand and we walked back to my room.

"One of them said my boobs were worthless can you believe that." I whispered to him.

"Now why would anyone say that." He said. We close my bedroom door and he starts kissing me passionately. I smiled against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled back and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." Sting said. I smiled gave him a sweet kiss.

"I love you too." I said. He hugged me again tightly like I was going to disappear.

"Don't ever do that do me again." He whispered.

"I won't. I was trying to get to you as fast as I could." I said. He released me from him embrace and a single tear streaks down his face. I wipe it away his tear. I kiss him again.

"I never want you to be hurt so bad because of me." I said.

"I won't because you'll be by my side." He side. He kisses me hungrily and picks me up. He puts me on the bed, and I smile. He kisses me on my forehead and covers me up. I smile and he slips into bed with me. I love Sting with all the heart.

~Juvia Pov~

I sat on Rogue bed and worrying.

"Hey Juvia, I just got word. Lucy fine. She's with Sting now. She wasn't hurt either." Rogue told me. I got up and hugged me.

"She's okay." I cried. Rogue rubbed my back.

"Yeah, she had a fairy to destroy the guild." Rogue said. I laughed and kissed Rogue. Rogue kissed me back. He cupped my face and I put my hands on his chest. We pulled back and I smiled.

"I thought we agreed to take it slow?" Rogue said.

"Well things change." I said. I give him a sweet kiss and smile.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said.

~time skip Tomorrow~

~Lucy Pov~

I was drinking some water when Helena came in.

"Hey where's Ressa, Gweninis, and Electirai?" Helena asked.

"Gweninis is in the shower, Ressa and Electirai are in the living room." I said.

"Well they better hurry up. I've got some news from my assassin's." Helena said.

"Ressa, Electirai get your asses in here." I yelled. I ate a grape and Sting came up behind me and took some of my grapes.

"Hey! I was eating those." I whined.

"No you weren't." Sting retorted.

"Yes I was." I argued. Gweninis came in with wet hair with Electirai and Ressa following behind her. Tempesta came in and pulled Helena on his lap.

"So I got news from my assassin's." Helena spoke.

"What's the news?" Gweninis asked as she brushed her hair.

"Its not good. Fairy Tail was taken over. Tartarus is moving towards Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel. My assassin's are moving in and guarding Mermaid Heel, and Lamia Scale. Mirajane and Natsu are under the control of Sayla. Mer Geer has imprison the guild master, a guy name guildarts, and a girl named Erza." Helena told. I rubbed my temples and ate a grape.

"Natsu is an out of control demon and Mira rage is horrible. Guildarts is the strongest member of Fairy Tail other than the master. Erza is the strongest female wizard right beside Mira. Mermaids Heel has a girl that has the destructive power of a demon and Lamia Scale has one of the ten wizard saints." I explained. Juvia walked and cried.

"There's more news. I just found out Quarto Cerberus was taken over and Blue Pegasus is next." Juvia said. Rogue followed behind her.

"What?!" Ressa said. The door opened again and Eve came in with blood dripping down him

"They're also got to the Magic Council." Eve said. Ressa got up and was checking his wounds.

"Want me to summon Divine?" I asked. She nodded and I cut myself then wrote divine in blood.

"Hey these fairies has Angel magic in them. What if I summoned all nineteen of them?" I asked.

"They could hold them off till we could get to them." Gweninis said.

"Do it." Tempesta said.

"Okay Divine, I'm going to need your help on this." I said. I cut myself. I wrote Revenge, Purity, Obedient, Adventurous, Luxury, Lucky, Wisdom, Defense, Love, Hate, Greed, Freedom, Chastity, Hope, Faith, Lazy, Understandable, Honor, and Charity. They came down all down. Divine healed my cuts and I looked at the little fairies.

"Everyone meet Obedient, Adventurous, Luxury, Lucky, Wisdom, Defense, Love, Hate Greed, Freedom, Chastity, Hope, Faith, Lazy, Understandable, Honor, and Charity." I introduced.

"They're colorful." Rogue spoke.

"Yeah, anyways Honor I need you to go to the magic council and put as large of barrier as you can." I said. Honor was navy and never back down from a challenge.

"Yes Angel, I will leave now." The navy fairy said.

"Greed, Hate, and Revenge go to the demon guild and destroy everything. Lazy I need you to go to fairy tail and spy on everything. Hope, Faith, and Luxury go to Mermaids Heel. Freedom join Lazy, and Understandable with Wisdom go to Blue Pegasus. Love defense, Chastity, and Obedient go to Quattro Cerberus. Charity, and Lucky stay with me." I ordered. The colorful fairies all left except a green one and and orange. I sighed as the three fairies sat on my shoulders and head. Something was wrong. I felt it.

"What's going on?" I mumbled.

"Something not right. Just don't feel my fairies anymore and it's not like they disobey me." I proclaimed.

"How could they get to your fairies so fast?" Helena asked. Then I felt it. Mer Geer.

"We have to jump. We have to get to the underworld now." I said.

"What is it?" Sting asked.

"Mer Geer." Tempesta hissed.

"Guys get in the middle of our circle." Gweninis said. They all listen to us.

"Underworld gates open." I said. The black flash went through the room. We were gone. We appeared in the inky darkness.

"Helena why did we end up here?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I think it's because we didn't have enough curses." Helena said.

"I'll contact my army and if you could summon dad that would be fantastic." Ressa said.

"Fine." I said. I threw my choker down and he appears next.

"Lucy, Ressa, Gweninis, Electirai, and Helena why are you here?" Father asked.

"Earthland is being taken over by Mer Geer. We came to the only place fake demons couldn't come." I hissed.

"So my little Lucy need me." Father gushed.

"No I just need to figure out a way to destroy Mer Geer. So take me to the castle now." I ordered.

"But I love you so much Lucy." Father sulk.

"I'd rather take my chances up on Earthland." I said. My little fairies were getting weaker so I sent them back.

"Hey they just close up The Land of The Clouds." I said.

"What's that?" Gweninis asked.

"Its where my fairies stay. It's close to a ace like heaven, but it isn't Heaven." I explained.

"What! They only close it unless it's an extreme emergency." Father said. We jumped again. To my beautiful ebony castle. We were In the living room. I flopped down on the black leather couch.

"I haven't been here in a long time." I said.

"What's the plan?" Juvia asked.

"Right now I'm trying to contact the fairies see what's wrong. Until then I'd rather not fight." I said. I tucked my legs behind me and sighed.

"Lucy why don't we send my assassin's?" Helena said.

"No, I'd rather not put people in danger." I say as I put my legs over Sting lap.

"Father can't you just take control of them, with the help of us." I suggested.

"No I can't maybe if your mom was alive, we couldn't." Father proclaimed.

"Hey Lucy I just called my second in command." Ressa said.

"Who's your second in command?" I asked.

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Him.

~Lucy Pov~

"Don't tell me you don't remember me." The guy said. He came out of the shadows. He has white hair that was spiky and untamed. A black suit with a white rose on his wrist. A red tie and a pair of dress shoes. He so had a tattoo on neck of a white rose.

"Oh it's you." I said.

"Who is he?" Eve asked.

"The most cocky, jerky, and unreliable guy ever. Whituis." I said.

"Oh so you do remember me." Whituis said. He came over to hug me but I jump over the couch.

"Come on give your cousin a hug." He said. Whituis wasn't really our cousin, we weren't even related. Father said he might as well be since he was always around me.

"I'd rather be killed." I said.

"Ressa when did Whituis become your second in command?" Electirai asked.

"I don't remember like three years ago." Ressa answered.

"Well if he doesn't stay away from me your going to loose him." I threatened.

"Whituis stand down now." Ressa ordered. He went and stood beside of Ressa. He whispered something in her ear and she turned pale. Ressa came up to me.

"Tartarus is turning people into demons. They just got to Saber tooth." She whispered to me. I cut myself and summoned the demon fairy Sadistic.

"Okay thanks Ressa. Sadistic I need you to do me a favor. Go to Tartarus and destroy they're machines all of them. Every last one of them then report back to me asap." I ordered.

"Why did you summon that fairy? I thought you couldn't summon them." Gweninis.

"Sadistic isn't good fairy. She's a demon fairy. I hate her so much, but she's the only that can survive attacks. That doesn't matter right now. I have some bad news. They're turning humans into demons and they got to Saber Tooth." I said.

"What's the plan?" Juvia asked.

"The plan is that we attack the guild itself." Whituis spoke. I looked at him and snapped my fingers. Vines pulled him against the wall. I made my black fire into a ball and perilously miss him.

"Who put you in charge. Last time I check I was running the show. Whituis you are under Ressa. You may be an old friend, but I'm running the operation here. Got it." I yelled at him. He nodded and released my vines.

"I'm going need time to think about this, but we should try and release Fairy Tail and Saber Tooth first. If anyone leaves and fights before I give the word there will be consequences." I said. I sat back down on the couch and leaned on Sting.

"How does she go evil to nice within minutes when she's with him?" I heard Whituis whispered to Ressa.

"I heard that." I said. Just when I think I'm in the clear the house doctor walks through the doors.

"Oh I'm sorry didn't know you were having a meet. Oh Black Rose how's your pregnancy going?" He asked. Father looked at me.

"Oh yeah did I forget to mention I'm pregnant." I said. Whituis and Father just stare at me. Sting wraps one protective arm around my waist and I lay my head on his shoulder. The doctor walked out of the door because he knew dad was going to flip.

"You were pregnant and never told me." Father looked hurt.

"I didn't want you to worry especially since Mer Geer wants me." I said.

"Right does anyone want to tell me anything else?" Father asked. No one said a word and he left.

"I didn't want father to find out that way." I said.

"I know Lucy, but that's the way the cookie crumbles." Sting whispered to me. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Oh would you too get a room." Ressa said.

"You two are no better. Wasn't it when Gweninis acted like a kid that she saw you too making out in the hall." I laughed. Ressa blushed a deep red and turned her head. Gweninis came and sat beside me.

"Never speak of that again." Gweninis said.

"Your just jealous that your mate isn't as hot as mine." Ressa proclaimed. I laughed.

"You haven't seen Sting..." Sting covered my mouth. I licked his hand and he pulled it back. I smirked.

""I'm hungry. Who else is hungry?" I said.

"Your always hungry." Juvia spoke.

"Hey I'm eating for two here." I said. I stuck my tongue.

"Gosh your so childish." Helena said.

"Whatever. Can you just call the butler already." I whined. Electirai sighed and ordered us steak. Gweninis got up and sat in the leather chair and leaned back in it. I put my legs over Sting lap and laid my head on the arm. Electirai sat near the fireplace, Eve and Ressa sat at the other end of the round couch, while Helena and Tempesta sat in the two black bean bag chairs. Juvia, Rogue, and Whituis sat on the floor. We all sat in silence till we smelled the delicious food. I sat up as the steaks were given to us. The butler's sat red wine down for each of it, but mine taken away. I was eating my steak when Sadistic appeared with blood on her arms and legs

"All of them are destroyed. I had to kill some of them though." Sadistic said. I smiled.

"Good job. Now go to magic council and spy on everything. Tell me everything that happens. Then you may go home." I ordered she nodded and left. I continue to eat and drank some of my water. I finished up and left the room for the archives. I know mother left me something. I looked everywhere till I found her pink choker. I loved it, but that's not what I need. I continue to look till I found her staff. Still didn't need it. I sighed and gave up. The archives are huge, but I can't find the object she left. I put the pink choker in my pocket and left.

~Juvia Pov~

"Did she go there again Helena?" Gweninis asked.

"You know she probably did. It was her favorite place, plus she always found more ways to get powerful." Helena said.

"Do you think father mad though?" Ressa asked.

"Yeah, Lucy never told him about her pregnancy. I know that hurt him more than anything." Electirai explained. I leaned on Rogue and drank my wine.

"Well it's not really her fault. You know there relationship is bad as it is." Sting interjected.

"How come she's so mean now?" Whituis spoke.

"She's been going through a tough time." I spoke. People looked at me like I just curse out the Gods.

"What do you know that we don't know?" Tempesta asked.

"Stuff Lucy doesn't want to tell you guys. You realize she's just been Lucy for a long time. You can't change that. Telling Sting about her being pregnant was the hardest." I said.

"Why would be telling someone about being pregnant be hard?" Whituis mumbled.

"Well she didn't know how he would take it. She didn't know if he would reject her and the baby. She didn't know if he was going to leave her alone. Do you want me to continue because I'm getting to the point where I'm going to beat your ass into a bloody pulp." I explained.

"I'd love to see you try." Whituis exclaimed.

"Fine I will." I said. I got up. The ice and snow flew around me. I touch the ground and the ice moved to Whituis freezing him in place. I walked up to him touch his shoulder and the ice froze him completely.

"How is her ice affective down here?" Eve murmured.

"My ice is -360 degree and lower. My touch can freeze, chill, and kill. I'm immortal and can't be killed." I said. I sat back down and put my head in Rogue shoulder.

"Whituis is a whimp, but he does specialize in ice magic too." Helena said. Lucy walked back in and looked at the now frozen Whituis.

"Please tell me he did this to myself, because he's never going to let this down." Lucy laughed.

"No Juvia froze him." Eve said. She continued to laugh and rolled on the floor crying.

"Oh when he thaws out I'm going to never let this go." She laughed. She was hysterical. She got up laughed once more and grabbed Sting wrist and pulled him out of the room.

"We a know what they're doing." Gweninis snorted.

"No they're not having sex. She not having sex till the baby born." I said. I looked at Gweninis looked at Whituis with a concern looked.

"If your so concerned about him, then just tap the ice." I said to her. She looked at me and got up and tapped it. The ice crumbled to the ground and he stood their shivering.

"I wasn't concerned." Gweninis said.

"Yeah just like I'm not a Phoenix slayer." I retorted. She blushed a bit and then smirked.

"Well do you think Lucy will be back anytime soon?" Tempesta asked.

"I seriously doubt that she will be back anytime soon." Ressa said. She got up whispered something in Eve ear and they left.

~Ressa Pov~

Eve and I walked out of the room and to the gardens to meet my army. I intertwined our hands together and make it into the rose filled gardens. We sat down on a marble bench waiting for one of my officers. Eve moved a strand of my hair out of my face. I smile at him and kiss his cheek.

"Your so beautiful." He said. I felt my face heat up and keep twirl a strand of hair between my fingers.

"Thank you Eve." I said. He places one hand on my face gently and the other at the arch of my back. His lips covers mine and he kisses me gently. I put my hand on the back of his neck and the other one on his shoulder. He nips at my lips allowing him to slip his tongue in. He moves his hands to my waist and pulls me closer to him. He pulls back making my eyes flutter open. He goes to kiss my neck when we hear an hem. I look over to the entrance and see one of my officers in a navy uniform. I separate and stand up.

"Excuse me General Ressa." The officer said.

"It is fine. Eve this us my advisor. He's also the strategist." I introduced.

"Hi." Eve greeted.

"So what information do you have for me?" I asked.

"Mirajane, Natsu are still out of control. We've successfully captured Mirajane, but we can't get her under control." The officer said. This was good.

"Excellent. Black Rose and I will go see her later. You are dismissed." I said. The officer went away and I sat down again.

"Your miss in charge." Eve whispered in my ear. I took my hands into Eve's.

"Eve if I do have to go to war with Tartarus, I'd rather you not be in the fight. I don't want you to get hurt. I know your completely capable of fighting, but these are demons. I'm a demon. I've been in only one demon war in my life and the outcome didn't come out well. So please promise me that you won't get in the fight." I said.

"I promise as long as you stay safe." Eve said. I gave him a chaste kiss.

"Good, well let's go get Lucy so we can see if we can get Mirajane under control." I said.

~Lucy Pov~

Eve and Ressa brought Sting and I to Mira dark damp cell.

"You worthless demons Tartarus will take over and you'll never see the underworld again." She yelled. We approach her cell and Sting warped a protective arm around my stomach. I miss his cheek and Mira stares.

"We can't get her under control, so can you help?" Ressa asked. I smirked. I knew exactly how to snapped her out of it.

"Hey Mira, I'm pregnant. That means blonde hair and blue eyes babies, or blonde hair and brown eyes babies." I said. She looked at me then fell down.

"Blonde hair blued eyed babies, blonde hair blued eyed babies, blonde hair blued eyed babies." She mumbled. Mirajane had hearts in her eyes.

"She's in a shock." Eve said

"Yeah, she's Mira. When she hears about a relationship she always goes into shock. That should snap her out of it." I explained. Mirajane got up held her head then looked quizzical at us.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Underworld. Tartarus took over half of Earthland, taking control over you. You were captured and brought here." I answered.

"Did I hear correctly that you were pregnant?" She asked.

"Yes. Ressa let out. She's not a threat now." I ordered. Mirajane was let free and she came and hugged me.

"I don't remember what happened, but I'm glad you saved me." She thank me.

"You know I would of anyways." I murmured.

"What do you propose we do with her?" Ressa asked.

"If she goes back they'll just take control. Put her in tower B and watch her, but before that I'm calling a demon fairy to search her mind for any information." I said. I wrote Mind in blood.

"Mind prob. Fine any information you can. Don't care how bad it hurts. Come on let's go. Mind needs to work in private." I said. We walked out of the room right when we heard her scream. Ressa looked back, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"I hate demon fairies. They are cruel don't get near them." I told Ressa. Sadistic appeared in front of me. She went to my ear and whispered.

"Tartarus is trying to enter the underworld. That's why they're building up demon curses." I stood dead in my tracks.

"What?" I said. She was about to repeat when I stopped her.

"I know what you said. Return now, I've got thinking to do." I said.

"What is it Lucy?" Sting asked. I ignored him for a moment.

"Ressa the barrier that keeps the underworld closed to anyone, but us. How stable is it?" I asked.

"Not very since we've been traveling through it." She answers. I smacked my forehead and ran. I need dad. He was the only one that could help. My feet hit the cold damp floor and I run to father office. I busted through the doors.

"Father the barrier. We need to strengthen it." I panted.

"Lucy that barrier is stronger than anything in the world. It can't be broken. So that's a no." Father proclaimed. I growled and walked off. Ressa and Sting finally caught up for me.

"What's up?" Sting asked.

"Tartarus is going to break through the barrier and dad won't do anything about it." I said. I keep walking and pushed through the doors of my bedroom. I sighed walked over to my desk and flipped through some notes. Sting came up behind me and kissed the nape of my neck. I smiled. A trail of butterfly kisses up my neck and to my cheek. I tilted my head up and he captures my lips. He pulls back and smirks at me.

"Your tense today aren't you. Want me to fix that?" He whispered in my ear. I turned and faced him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him. He smiled against my mouth. His hands run up and down my legs and thighs. I put my hands on his chest. He kisses my neck. He starts to untie my corset. He kisses me again and then puts me down on the bed.

~Gweninis Pov~

I sat on the leather couch eating popcorn. Whituis sat towards the end staring at me.

"Yes Whituis?" I asked. He blushed and bit and turned towards the tv. I felt my face hot too. I sighed. He was weird. I never understood him. Juvia sat on Rogue lap making out with him. I sighed. Underworld is just as boring as Earthland. Especially when your sister's all have mates and your cousin. I always get the short end of the stick. I got up and popcorn fell in the floor. I started to walk out of the room when I notice Whituis looking at me. I hmph and walked out.

~Electirai Pov~

I was told to go get Mirajane and put her in one of my towers. I came down the dark damp hallway and saw her passed out on the floor. I ordered a few guards carry her to Tower B. I sighed. I look over at the guard with green hair.

"Take her to Tower B and set up the equipment." I ordered. It was going to be a long night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Numbers

~Lucy Pov~

We've spent three weeks in the underworld and I can't figure out a plan. Every plan I come up with, it would kill half our men. I sat on Sting lap and went over another plan in my head. Sting started to nuzzle my neck and I started to giggle. I can't let Sting go into this fight. I don't want him to get hurt. I kiss him long and passionate.

"Lucy what's wrong?" He whispered. I can't hide anything from him.

"Sting I want you talk to you about this fight. I don't want you in it." I came right out and said it. He looked at me and before he could speak I continue. "This fight is about me. About demons. I was born and raised as a demon. Your human. I don't want to loose you like I did my mother." I put my hand gently on his face and he kisses me back softly.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I'm going to be in this fight. I need to be with you. I can't loose you. I won't leave you to fend for yourself. Your too important to everyone to loose, me especially. As we were told, I will always be by yourself. To love you, to be your friend, and to protect you." He explained. I smiled. He took my hand into his and kissed it. We heard a knock on the door and I went and opened it.

"Lucy you need to figure out a plan before I do. I will take over this operation so fast you won't even notice it." Whituis lectured. I snapped my fingers and he was restrained by my vines again.

"You know if would be a shame if you were out of commission. My Angel magic could destroy you faster than light. Learn your place. Here in my palace your a cadet while I'm here. Ressa mate outrank you. Next time you threaten to take over I won't be so nice, got it." I threatened. I released my curse and he fell down holding his throat. I close my door back and flopped down on my bed. I buried my face in my yellow fuzzy pillow and sighed. I feel my back being rubbed and looked up a bit.

"What's wrong?" Sting asked. I sighed again.

"Whituis. I don't know what's gotten into him. When we were younger he was never like that." I answered. I let my arm drop to the side table and pull out a pink sparkly photo book. I sat up and opened it.

"This is me right here. There's Ressa and Electirai. Helena and Gweninis. Then there Whituis." I said. In the picture we were sitting in the rose garden. Helena had her arms wrapped around Ressa and Gweninis. Electirai was on my back and Whituis had his arms wrapped around my neck. We all looked so happy. Little did we know that we would all disappear from one another.

"When was this taken?" He asked.

"Two weeks before my mom died." I said. I turned the page and saw Ressa, Helena and I. We sat down with elegant white dresses and were holding our roses.

"This is when Electirai mom and dad got married. It was just us three plus Whituis. The next page was all of us and one other boy.

"Who's that?" He pointed to the brown haired boy. A single tear streaked down my face and onto the book.

"That's Brownian. He would of been my actual cousin. He had an arrange marriage with Electirai. They fell in love, but one day he disappeared. We've never seen him again." I explained. I wipe away another tear and turned the page. It was all of us again and Mer Geer. I looked at the book.

"Sting that boy right there. That's Mer Geer." I whispered.

"That can't be right. How's the possible?" Sting asked. I put the book down and ran to the intercom on the other wall.

"All six Rose Demon and mates report to the library. Again all six Rose Demons and mates report to the library." I ordered. I grabbed my book and Sting hand and ran down the the book covered library. They were there. I threw the book on the table and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Helena asked. I sat down and opened the book to the same picture.

"Right there. That boy." I said. Electirai looked at the picture and she paled.

"Is that who I think it is?" She asked.

"Yeah it's Mer Geer." I said. The stood up and looked at the picture one by one.

"That can't be right." Father whispered.

"He's been here. He learned about our lives. Tempesta do you know anything about this?" I asked.

"There was a point in time where Mer Geer disappeared for a half a year. He came back and that's when his obsession with you started. So he could of been in the underworld." Tempesta concluded.

"That can't be right. Barely any of Zeref demons are allowed down here." Father proclaimed.

"If he can get down here that means we do have to strengthen the barrier." Ressa said.

"How are we supposed to do that. Layla was the only one who made it successful, plus we need eight demons that have curses that match us." Father said.

"What about Tempesta?" Gweninis suggested.

"No they can't be Zeref demons." Father retorted.

"What about Mira, she's on par with us." I suggested. Father pace a bit.

"She could work. If she's on par with us she would work fine. The underworld recognizes her as a real demon. Let's do it." Father said.

"Black Rose has the be in the center since she has your mother magic." Helena said. I nodded.

"I'll get Mira." I said. I walked over to Sting and whispered.

"Stay here. The barrier has to have no one in the room except us. The others will keep you company." He nodded and I skipped out of the room and to Mira tower. I opened the steel door and saw Mira. She got up and hugged me.

"Lucy, I've been so scared. I thought I'd never see anyone again." Mira cried.

"I'm sorry, but we were cautious. Right now we need your help. Mer Geer can come to the underworld, so we to strengthen the barrier. We need eight demons. Since my mom dead and she was the eighth demon we need a replacement until another rose shows up. Will you help us?" I explained.

"Yes, I will." She answers. I hugged her and we walked out the tower. I turned into Black Rose and she was in demon soul.

"You will be free after this. Never have to return to that tower ever again, but you will have to stay in the underworld." I said. She smiled and we went to the center of the castle.

"Good you got her. From a circle around Black Rose and say your rose. Mirajane you will be using pink rose. Remember Lucy you need to use your Angel Magic too." Father said. I stood on the rose in the center, while everyone else stood one their roses.

**"Red Rose." **Ressa Chanted

**"Orange Rose." **Helena Chanted

**"Yellow Rose." **Electirai Chanted

**"Green Rose." **Gweninis Chanted

**"Blue Rose." **Father Chanted

**"White Rose." **Whituis Chanted

**"Pink Rose." **Mira Chanted. I took a deep breath.

**"Pure Black Rose." **I chanted. Our spell intertwined and shot up at the barrier. The barrier turned black and we continue to us our spell.

~Sting Pov~

It's been hours since Lucy left. I sat with my arms crossed.

"What could be taking them so long?" Eve pondered. A brush of magical energy flooded the room. It felt like Lucy.

"Helena." Tempesta whispered.

"That's what they're doing." I retorted.

"I've been wondering this. If a mate dies then their partner will die too right? Then how come Bluecide is still alive?" Eve asked.

"Oh Bluecide never had a mate. Layla was an arrange marriage. They did fall in love, but they were never mates." I explained.

"Oh okay. What about Electirai, I thought she had a mate?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. When they come back ask." I said. Tempesta leaned on the wall and sighed.

"Hey I have a question for you two. When this is all over what are you going to do?" Tempesta asked.

"Well Ressa and I want to travel around." Eve answered.

"I don't know about Lucy and I. We might stay down here. What about you?" I asked Tempesta.

"Helena and I are staying down here. We want to start a family. Have a kid or two. Unless another emergency comes up we aren't." Tempesta says.

"Since Lucy pregnant are you two going to get married?" Eve asked.

"Maybe I don't know. We havent really talk about it with everything going on. I don't think he dad happy about it either. I don't want to be put through hell by him." I explained. Another flow of energy past and then the air felt lighter.

"Hey I think they're done." Tempesta said. We ran out the doors and to the heart of the castle. The closer we got the bigger the magic presence. We we got there Gweninis, Electirai, and Bluecide were all standing. Mira was on her knees along with Whituis. Helena, Ressa, and Lucy we're all on the ground panting hard.

"Lucy." I whispered. She tilted her head and looked at me and smiled. I walked over to her and sat her up a bit.

"Is everyone okay? Roll call." Bluecide said.

"Fine." Ressa said as Eve help her up.

"Good." Helena said.

"Never better." Electirai says.

"You owe me." Gweninis said.

"I need to sleep." Mirajane proclaimed

"We're never doing that again." Whituis says.

"I'm hungry." Lucy laughed. We all laughed. After thirty minutes of them rebuilding their strength we finally went back to the library.

"Okay so the barrier strengthen. Father I need to get in the hall of roses to place this one in there." Lucy said.

"Dint worry about it. It should disappear in there after an hour." Bluecide said.

~Electirai Pov~

I looked at the pink sparkly book on the table and picked it up. I looked through the pages and saw Brownian.

"Hey Electirai that's mine give it back." Lucy whined.

"Luce is this Brownian?" I asked.

"Yeah, remember that's one of the pictures we took." She said.

"Wait did you say Brownian?" Tempesta asked.

"Yeah, he disappeared a few years ago. We were engaged." I said.

"You know he was captured by the magic council right. When I was arrested we meet. He said something about needing to return to a girl with yellow hair. Also said something about never going to stop loving her till the end of the world." Tempesta spoke.

"Your telling me that Brownian is still alive." I said. I felt like my world is crashing down. Brownian was alive. What happened to him

"Yeah. He's been in jail for about five years now." Tempesta spoke. I got up and was about to go out the doors until vines, rocks, electricity, and water covered the doors.

"No no no no no. You are not going to risk your life for him." Luce spoke.

"Luce don't you understand that the guy I love is probably endanger. No you don't understand because your precious mate is never in harm's way because he's always up your ass." I yelled at her. She walked up to me and slapped me. I held my face and just looked at her.

"You don't know what Sting has done for me. For two years I saw some of my old friends beat up Sting. I couldn't do anything about. I tried to suppress my feelings for him the best I could. It was hard,but I did it. I felt like I was dying inside for doing so. I never spoke of it. I think Mira was the only one that caught on. She was there when I needed to talk about. Then Sting got hurt again by Natsu and Erza. Again I tried the best I could to not feel that way. I tried I really did, but I couldn't. You don't know the pain I went through. Your saying I don't understand. I understand plenty. When I awaken that was one of the best days of my life, because I knew why I had feeling for Sting." She yelled back at me. The room just stared at us. Tears streamed down my face and I hugged Luce.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." I whispered.

"It's okay, no one knew." She mumbled. She took a few steps back and took a deep breath.

"Lucy we never knew that." Mira said to her.

"Yeah, well I tried to keep it hidden for a long time, but he's my mate and I love him." She said. I looked at Lucy and Sting. They loved each other so much, but they've both have hurt each other in the past. How's that possible? She sat back down on Sting lap and looked through her picture album. She looked up back at uncle.

"Dad what's this?" She asked. We all gathered around her and looked at the picture. It was aunties scepter. It was black and had platinum metal circling it and at the top was a pink rose. Surrounding the pink rose was our roses. Holding the platinum metal was a pair of Angel wings.

"I remember that. Wasn't that mom scepter?" Ressa asked.

"Oh I remember it too, Auntie always had it with her. I wonder why." Helena says.

"That scepter is one of the most powerful objects in the underworld. Layla created it herself. It's suppose to be down here for you Lucy, but the magic council took it away saying you weren't to be trusted. She also left things for all five of you, but then again the magic council took all them away afraid that you would rebel." Uncle explained. Luce closed her book and smirk.

"Well it looks like we're going after Brownian after all." Luce proclaimed.

"What going after the magic council is suicide." Eve yelled.

"Not when your a demon." Helena said.

"Ressa I want three of your best until in the practice grounds now. Helena I want five of your best assassin's to the same place. Prepare for battle demons because we're going to war." Lucy ordered. We left the room.

~Lucy Pov~

I got a map of the magic council and started to plan. So the five assassin's will take the major points. The three units will come from the north, south and the east. Helena will lead the assassin's. Ressa, Whituis, and Electirai will lead the three until. While Gweninis, Mirajane, and I will lead the frontal attack. Only us no one else. While our mates will follow in after the assassin's come in. Okay I've got this. Father will be there with a portal for us to come back. This also includes Juvia and Rogue. So we need to make sure everyone gets back. I walk in my closet and look for my secret door leading to my armoury. I move the big dresses and so through the ivory door. The armoury was dark and I created a light source. I see little lights all around and make mine bigger. I see everyone getting armour.

"Hi Luce." Electirai greeted.

"I see everyone is finding an armour." I said.

"Yeah, but I think we're not going to put armour on." Helena proclaimed.

"Yeah what's the point in it." Gweninis agreed.

"Then follow me. I'll show you my favorite part. The weapons." Ressa said. We followed down the dimmed hallway. As we passed the a crack in the wall Ressa stopped and turned. She pushed the wall and it pulled back and we entered the dark room. We turned the lights on and the room was covered with swords, staffs, bows and arrows. Any weapon you want, it's here.

"Go on pick a weapon. Don't care what you chose." Ressa offered. I went over to the whips and picked out a black one with a rose crackle. I looked over at Helena and she was getting a dagger that was tan with a curved blade. Gweninis got a dark green staff with a sliver chain. Ressa got a sliver sword with a bow and arrow. Electirai got a black scythe, while Mira got a katana.

"Man you've got a sweet collection." Gweninis said.

"Well that's one of the perks being the military leader. Hey we better get going." Ressa smirked. We walked out to the open field and everyone was waiting for us.

"Okay so what's the plan?" Whituis asked.

"Okay so Ressa, you, and Electirai will lead the three military units, while Helena will lead the assassin's. The three units will take position from the south, north, and north. The assassin's will take the five major points. Gweninis, Mira, and I will lead the frontal attack. Father you will stay at the sidelines preparing a portal for us in case of emergency. First Gweninis, Mira, and I will take out the guards stationed out front, during that time the three units will move in. Assassin's, mates, Juvia, and Rogue will move until Ressa gives you the signal. Ressa you will give this signal after you capture the main entrance. After that Electirai you can go find Brownian. Then Gweninis you will go find our weapons. I don't care if you have to kill. If everything goes plan we will take back control of the magic council from Tartarus." I briefed them.

"Okay we got it." Whituis exclaimed.

"Good that's what I like to here. We will not leave any of our members behind. You get injured call on your leader immediately." I ordered.

"Okay Roses your going to have to work with a Fairy sorry." I said.

"I thought the heavens were closed." Electirai said.

"They still are, but I was sent an elite team. I like you too meet Lacey, Cassie, Sofia, Mint, Aqua, Lemon, Rogue, Dream, and Portal. They can do everything. Portal stay with my dad. Aqua, Mint, and Rogue go with Whituis, Electirai, and Ressa. Lacey, Dream, and Cassie with Mira, Gweninis, and I. Sofia with Helena. Portal with father." I ordered.

"Yes ma'am." They said unison.

"Okay now let's go." I yelled. Sting pulled me off to the side.

"Be careful okay." Sting said.

"I will." I whispered. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him sweet and passionately.

"Don't leave me." I whispered against his lips.

"I never will." He said against mine. We pulled back and went through father portal.

Tbc


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Taking Back, Moving Forward

~Lucy Pov~

We landed in a field a couple feet away from the magic council. The sky was the color of blood and the moon was as black as night. Mer Geer has taken over almost everything. We have to take back the magic council. After that I will station a demon fairy and a fairy here to keep Mer Geer from taking it back.

**"Rock Bend**.**" **Helena chanted. I looked over at her and someone was caught in between her rocks.

"Helena what's wrong?" I asked.

"People are watching us. They're under control of Mer Geer." Helena said.

"Trap them all. Lacey you know what to do." I said. Helena traps almost fifty people. Lacey went up to them one by one and healed them.

"Cassie get them to a safe place then report back." I ordered. She nodded and disappeared with all the people.

"What was that?" Eve asked.

"Lacey healing is really powerful. Cassie can generate force fields so strong that no one can break theough. Elite fairies are way more powerful than normal ones. For now let's get going." I said. The grass was wet so our shoes created tracks. Grey clouds form over our heads. The rain came down with a roar of thunder. I felt something or someone. The wind whip through the area. I stopped. Mira stopped with me. Lightning crashed down and landed a few feet in front of me.

"Wendy, Laxus." Mira whispered. Rain poured harder making my hair soaked. The winder came and hit me and knocked me down.

"Well, well. We came here to get information on you demons, but you came to us. Look she brought us Mira too." Lexus said.

"Your dead Laxus." I yelled. I unfolded my jet black wings and ran towards him. I got knocked down, but he never hit me.

"Listen follow the plan, everyone go ahead without me." I yelled to the army.

"We can't leave you only." Ressa yelled.

"Who said I was alone." I smirked. Lacey stayed at my side. While Wendy stalked out of the shadows. The rest ran ahead.

"What happened to you two?" I asked.

"The demons took over we work for Tartarus now." Wendy hissed.

"Lacey. Trap and zap." I said. I snapped my fingers and Laxus got restrained by the vines. Wendy rushed towards me and kicked me in my stomach. I grabbed it and coughed up some blood.

"Lacey heal quickly." I cried. The white auroras surrounded Laxus and I. I let go of my stomach and fell down on my knees. I snapped my fingers and Laxus was released. I know he was looking at me.

"Lucy." He choked out. I nodded. He went to my side and helped me up.

"Watch out Wendy." I cried. I saw Wendy come at us and tried to block her kick. Lexus blocked it for me. I regained my balanced and separated from him. I was angry.

"Wendy I didn't want to fight you, but you leave me no choice." I threatened.

"I know your weak point demon. I know where to hit you." She snarled.

"Now would a healer herself want to put a baby endanger." I snapped. She froze in place.

"Baby!" She yelled. I nodded. Wendy fell on her knees while grabbing her head.

"Lacey heal." I ordered. A white light surrounded Wendy and within a few seconds she was better. She looked at me with her blue hair sticking in her face. Wendy got up and hugged me and crying on my stomach. I pat her head and she looked up at me with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Its okay, but I have to get back to my army." I said. Wendy released me and I was about to walk of my Laxus puts a hand on my shoulder.

"We're coming with you." Laxus proclaimed.

"Fine. Hold on." ,I said. I put a hand to my ear and called Mira, "Mira inform everyone that Wendy and Laxus are okay. They will be coming to the underworld. Repeat, Laxus and Wendy are okay."

"Mira with you?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, she is. Come on, I have a fight to get too." I said. I got a call on my ear piece.

"Lucy, no demons are here. Do you want the assassin's to move in early?" Helena asked.

"Go ahead. What out for the magic council though." I told. Wendy held my hand aas the thunder got louder.

"Oh yeah, Lucy is your baby okay?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah demon babies are strong. I want you two to listen to me. The underworld is going to war with Zeref's demons. This isn't a normal war, so I don't want you two to get involved." I explained.

"Then why is Mirajane involved." Laxus asked. I looked back at him.

"Mira isn't human. She's a demon. Maybe not a real one, but she's considered a real on." I said. We approach the the magic council. I saw my father off to the side. Fights were going on. Wendy dropped my hand and hide behind Laxus. I waved goodbye and flew in the air. It's a waist of magic and curses to fight. So most of the demons where fighting hand to hand combat.

"Lucy, Brownian been found. His current status is in critical." Electirai called.

"Okay have your Fairy to heal him then go through the portal with your unit." I ordered. I walked through the halls of the council and saw most of the council tied on post. Others were on the floor.

"Lacey heal." I ordered. She nodded. One by one all the council members were waking up.

"Black Rose, or should I say Lucy." A old man said.

"We don't need any demon help, go away." Another councilman said.

"I just saved your sorry ass." I smirked. They went quiet. I went to the center of my room and shot up magical energy. My white magic filled the room relieving all the curse magic. I freed all the councilmen.

"Black Rose we found the weapons." Ressa called.

"Okay get through the portal now. This area is freed from Tartarus." I ordered. I cut my arm and summoned sadistic.

"Sadistic and Lacey you will be watching this area. Inform me if Tartarus decide to attack again." I command. They nodded and I turned back to the council.

"Don't leave this area. We've freed you, but if you leave you'll be under their control. Leave the rest of Fiore to us." I said. They nodded and I felt relieved. This was easier than I thought. I ran out and too Sting.

"Lucy." Sting yelled. I came up and hugged him.

"Let's go." I whispered. We ran faster with others lagging behind. We made it to father and jump through the blue portal. I landed on my feet and look at the surrounding soldiers.

"Roll call." I yelled.

"Unit safe and secure." Ressa said.

"All assassin's and humans present." Helena yelled.

"Busy here." Electirai snarled.

"I'm here and lookin fine." Gweninis proclaimed.

"All here few injured." Whituis yelled.

"Portal closed." Father yelled.

"Do I see love." Mira giggles. I laughed and fell down on my butt. I just laughed. I was being stared at with a weird expression.

"Sorry, but I can't believe I came up with a actual plan." I laughed. Sting started to laugh and before I knew it everyone was laughing.

"Lucy want to you want to do with Blondie, and the kid?" Helena asked.

"Hey I am not a kid." Wendy spoke.

"Your chest says other wise." Gweninis jumped in. Wendy covered her chest and sulk in the corner.

"Put Wendy in Tower A and Laxus I'm Cell B-2." I ordered.

"Wait Wendy isn't going in a dark tower?" Mira asked.

"No Tower A was a nursery for Gweninis. Then it was moved after mom died. Now it's a guest room. The other towers are dark and cold." I explained. Mira looked relieved. Sting and I were walking off the field until Wendy hugged me from behind.

"Thank you Lucy." She thanked me. I looked over at shoulder and she was holding me tightly. I turned around and went eye level to her and hugged her. Whituis looked at me with an odd expression. I don't understand why I hugged her, but I felt like I needed to protect her from them. I release her and continue to walk with Sting. I guess I really did miss her. We walked back down to my room and I laid down.

"You aren't hurt are you Sting?" I asked. He kissed my forehead then flopped down beside me.

"No. What about you and Sting Jr?" He asked.

"I'm fine and Sting Jr really. Our baby going to be a girl." I said.

"Boy Lucy." Sting retorted.

"You wish my family has girls. Oh and demon kids have a seventy-five percent chance of being a girl." I taunted. Sting put his hands beside my head. He moves his head down and kisses me. He pulls back.

"You know the baby will have some part human." He whispered.

"Yeah not that much probably a sixteenth part." I say as I kiss him. I start sitting up and pushing him down. His hands moves to my waist and the bend of my back. He kisses my neck. He pulls back.

"What do you want to name him/her?" Sting asked.

"I haven't thought about yet. Have you?" I answered.

"No not really with everything going on." He said. I kiss him again and he tackles me on my back.

"Someone eager aren't we?" He teased. I smiled. Sting gets off me and lies down beside me.

"How did I fall in love with you?" I asked sarcastically.

"I thought it was my good looks, but it might be the way I kissed you." He smirked.

"Yeah now I know you full of hot air." I laughed. I rolled on my side and looked at Sting.

"Thank you for calling me hot." He joked. Sting wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"You are one of a kind Sting Eucliffe." I laughed. Sting kisses my check.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered. I lay my head on his chest and he kisses my head.

~Juvia Pov~

Rogue and I sat in the living room watching a movie.

"I'm glad we made it back safe." Rogue mumbled.

"I'm too. Your not hurt are you?" I asked.

"No. I'm fine because you were beside me." Rogue said. He kissed me gently and then pulled back. Our relationship was at a stand still. Her didn't even kiss me further than that. It was like someone was holding him back.

"Rogue what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing just tired." Rogue murmured. He's always tired.

"I'm going to see Wendy." I said. I got up kissed his cheek and left. I ran towards Wendy room. I opened the door and saw Mira there.

"Hi Juvia." Wendy greeted. I closed the door and sat on the light pink carpet.

"Mira you know that Rogue my mate right?" I asked. She nodded.

"Wait he is. that's so cute." Wendy spoke.

"You two are really cute together." Mira jumped in.

"Then why doesn't it feel that way? Like we've kissed before, but they're gentle, and sweet. Not passionate. He hasn't told he loves me. We're at a stand still." I explained.

"Oh Juvia your relationship. I don't think it's failing, but you have to move forward." Mira said.

"We can't have a fast relationship like Sting and Lucy." I laughed.

"Yeah their relationship did move fast, but your not them." Wendy spoke up.

"I wish he would kiss me like he meant it." I complain.

"He will when your both ready." Mira said.

"I've got a question about you and Laxus." Mira cut me off.

"We don't have a relationship. I think he might like Lissana, but she likes Bixslow." Mira spoke softly. Wendy gave her a big hug.

"Why don't we get Lucy?" Wendy suggested.

"I wouldn't. Since they are living here now Bluecide, Lucy father, doesn't like them near each other. He even made sure they had separate room. I mean, Lucy all the way in the west wing while Sting is in east wing. They try the best they can to be together, but Bluecide just a bit overprotective. Even though Lucy pregnant." I explained.

"Oh okay. Tough dad." Mira said.

~Electirai Pov~

I sat in the infirmary wait for Brownian to wake up. It's been so long. I missed him. His spruce brown hair has gotten long. Brownian starts to trash widely. I hold him down.

"No stay away from me." He screamed.

"Brownian it's okay. I'm right beside you." I whispered. I take my hand into his and put the other one over his heart.

"You remember me right. I use to put my hand over you heart all the time. We'd sneak out of the castle. That's when our forbidden romance started. Well before you now uncle and dad decided who I would marry. I was happy when we had our stolen kisses or our mini adventures." I said. His hand tightened around mine and his sea green eyes open and look at me.

"Or when we hide from the guards." He said to me. I hugged him.

"I've missed you so much." I cried. Tears leaked from my eyes.

"Electirai." He whispered. He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other rested on the top of my head. Brownian was back. I loved him and never accept that he was dead.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't remember much, but when I was sent up here by uncle the mc thought I was apart of Tartarus. Then I meet Tempesta and that's a I remember." He explained. I wiggle out of his embrace and wipe away my tears.

"Well a lot has change." I said.

"What's change?" He asked.

"Well Lucy back, and she's pregnant." I started and then." he stopped.

"So Whituis finally banged her. I'm happy for him." Brownian interjected. We heard laughter and I turned to the door and saw Lucy and Sting pass by.

"Lucy come here." I yelled to her. Lucy and Sting come through the door and Brownian had a confused look on his face.

"Who the hell is he? He's not Whituis." Brownian question.

"No he's not." I said.

"Then who the hell got Lucy pregnant besides Whituis?" He asked. Sting fist clenched and Lucy looked at him.

"I'm Sting, the one who got her pregnant." Sting introduced himself.

"Wait Lucy tell me your cheating on Whituis with this guy. I mean I knew he had a bit of sluttiness in you, but to cheat. That's just wrong." Brownian lectured.

"One I've never dated Whituis in my life. Two Sting is my mate. Three I would never cheat in my life, and four." She stopped. She disappeared and reappeared holding Brownian up by his neck. Then she continued, "If you ever call me a slut again, I'll destroy you."

"Lucy put him down." Sting command. She smiled and put him down gently. Lucy walked back over to Sting and he wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked out.

"She hasn't gotten any nicer." Brownian mumbled.

"Oh she's a lot nicer. When she's with Sting." I retorted. Next Helena, Tempesta, Gweninis, and Whituis came in.

"Huh Tempesta. Aren't you with Tartarus?" Brownian asked.

"Nope not since I've been Helena mate." Tempesta said as he kissed her cheek.

"Whituis I can't believe you lost Lucy to a human." I taunted.

"Whoever said I lost. I've still got tricks up my sleeve." He proclaimed.

"Oh I see you almost got killed by sissy. I wouldn't talk about her mate when he's the father of her baby." Gweninis spoke. They left and Brownian sighed.

"So where's Ressa?" He asked.

"Probably with her mate." I answered.

"Where's Layla, and Bluecide?" He asked. I held back for a moment.

"You didn't know right. You only knew when Lucy got sealed. Layla been dead for a while know." I said. He just looked at me.

"Oh now I remember. She died two days before Lucy was sealed." He murmured. I nodded. He an his hand through my hair.

"It's been rough these past years." I whispered.

"I've always thought about you. When they tried to get information out of me, all they found was you." He whispered. I loved Brownian with all my heart.

~Lucy Pov~

Sting was upset after we talked to Brownian. I stopped us before we went into father office.

"Sting everything okay?" I question.

"No, I'm pissed off at them." He answered. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

"You don't need to be. Brownian hasn't been in the underworld since my mom died. So everything okay." I tried to calm him. I kiss him again. We were interrupted by some passing guards.

"If Whituis tries to get near you without me there, he'll get killed." Sting whispered. We walked into my father office. Mira was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Good Lucy and Sting your here." Father greeted.

"Yeah, but why is Mira here?" I asked.

"Oh that's a matter of family." Dad reassured.

"What do you mean matter of family?" I question.

"I would like it if we could make Mirajane a Rose Demon." Father proclaimed. I gasped. No one has been made a Rose Demon since Whituis and that was a long time ago.

"Repeat that. I don't think I heard you right. Did you say that you wanted to make Mirajane a Rose Demon?" I repeated.

"Yes I did." Father replied.

"You mean your going to have Mira go through the baptism." I said.

"Yes and then she will be your sister." Father proclaimed. I looked at him, and then looked at Mora.

"Mom was the only one who could before the Baptism though." I retorted.

"No you can." Father spoke.

"Okay give me the choker and the locket." I ordered.

"Oh so you do know how to do it. Okay Mirajane do you want to be a Rose Demon?" He asked.

"Yes, I would love that." She answers. Father hands me a maroon locket and choker.

"Maroon?" I question.

"Yes. You know what to do. Sting I would like to speak to you alone." Father said. I nodded at Sting and Mira and I left.

"Mira we have to go to the river souls where you will have to be baptized." I explained.

"Okay so follow me and when we get there wait of my instructions." I said. We walked towards the guards to a closed in space. I pushed on the wall and a staircase appeared.

"Aren't you worried for Sting?" Mira asked.

"No, father won't do anything to him since he's my mate." I explained. We approach a black river that had purple fire surrounding it.

"Mira I know this is going to sound weird, but you will have to strip down. This is sacred water so we can't were clothes. Also after I'm done baptizing you, you'll appear in demon form." I explained. She nodded. I turned away and put the maroon locket down. I grabbed two of the towels and wrapped one around myself. I snapped my fingers and my clothes disappeared.

"Here Mira take this towel." I say. I had my eyes closed and she took the towel out of my hand.

"Thanks." She thanked me.

"Where you get in the water throw you towel, and one of your hairs in the purple fire." I explained. I dropped my towel and got in the streaming hot water. I waited for Mira to throw in her towel. The purple fire grew bigger after Mira threw it.

"Okay I'm going to cut both of your arms and legs. Dive in the water after I do that." I said. She nodded. I came up to her and cut her arms and legs. She screamed as the black water tried to push her down.

"Dive down." I yelled. She proceeded to dive. The water started to lighten up a bit with the blood adding to it. The water clung to me when Mira got up. I heard the spirits around me whispering.

"Mira close your eyes and picture a Rose." I said. Magic circles surround Mira. A maroon rose came out of one. I came behind her put the choker on her and pushed her under water. The water boiled more. The water shot up and Mira came up in demon formal. The ribbon wrapped around her neck was change with her choker and in her hair was maroon roses.

"Welcome Maroon Rose." I welcomed. I got out of the water dried off and put my clothes on. I got the maroon locket.

"Wow I feel more powerful." Mira proclaimed.

"Your curse will be decided for yourself, but I would recommend the darkness curses." I said. She change out of demon form and into her clothes.

"Here this is a locket. All of us have one except the boys. Welcome to our family." I said. She hugged me.

~Sting Pov~

I sat uncomfortable in one of the chairs.

"So Sting you got my daughter pregnant. My innocent Black Rose was tainted by darkness because of you." He proclaimed.

"I got her pregnant, but I don't think she's been tainted by darkness." I retorted.

"Your lucky I can't kill you. I have many ways to do so." Bluecide said. He had a sadistic smile on his face. We heard a knock at the door and Lucy and Mira came in.

"The water accepted her, good." Bluecide joyed.

"What do you mean the water accepted me?" Mira asked.

"When I cut you and the water started to cling to you and me it accepted you. If it didn't it would of dragged you under suck out all your blood, then turn your bones into ash and absorbed you. Since it turned a light color you were safe." Lucy explained.

"Okay." Mira whispered.

"Lucy did she get a Rose tattoo?" Father asked. Lucy lifted up her hair and looked under her ear.

"Yep it's under her ear. Oh and here's her Rose." She said.

"Take her to the hall of roses and put her Rose in there." Father ordered.

"Yes, and father you better not be giving Sting a hard time." Lucy threatened. I smiled and she walked over to me kissed my cheek and left.

"Your lucky she came in Sting. Leave before I get any ideas." He yelled. I ran as fast as I could, and I ran into Rogue.

~Lucy Pov~

"Mira I hope you know we didn't send you into the water to kill you. We've been testing you. You had the potential to be one of us. We new the water would accept it." I explained.

"I just didn't expect to hear that I might die." Mira said.

"You wouldn't of. The last rose ever made was Whituis he almost died though." I mentioned. She light up and smiled. We stepped into the elevator and I pushed to go down.

"Did it look like I was going to die?" She asked.

"No it didn't. Your probably one of the easiest one we've ever done." I praised. She smiled. We stepped off the elevator and into a white rooms. Mirrors hanged on the wall with roses in front of them. Most of the buds were closed except our. We walked down the hall. I saw the wilted rose. I approached all of ours.

"There mine, Helena, Ressa, Electirai, Gweninis, Whituis, Brownian, and Father. Now here's yours." I explained. She placed the maroon rose in front of a mirror. It had a protective barrier put around it.

"Let mirrors, what are they for?" She asked.

"Approach any rose. Then look in the mirror." I said. Mira walked in front of Helena rose and starred in the mirror. Helena appeared and Mira fell back.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Well the mirror shows who the rose belongs too. You pick Helena rose." I laughed. She started to laugh to and before we knew we were on the ground holding our sides.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: New Ideas

~Lucy Pov~

I sat in the living room watching a horror movie. It was just Sting and I. Everyone else were doing their own thing. Of course every time a scary part would come on I would blurry my head in Sting chest.

"Remind me again how a demon is afraid of stuff like this?" Sting question.

"Is someone complaining." I huffed. I turned my back to Sting. He wrapped his arm around my waist and especially me back to him.

"Now why would I ever complain about you touching me." He teased. I giggled and continue to watch the movie. Of course another scary came and I screamed, but it was muffled by Sting kiss.

"Is that better?" He asked.

"I'll watch a horror movie with you anytime." I said seductively. He grinned and kissed me again. I pulled back.

"I love you, but I want to watch the movie." I proclaimed. He growled. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Gosh, I didn't know you being pregnant would make you so childish." Sting complained.

"If I recall you were the one that got me pregnant." I retorted.

"And if I recall you didn't stop me." He proclaimed. I huffed. I lay my head on his shoulder. Then I felt the baby kick. I put my hand on my stomach. He/she kicked again.

"Hey the baby just kicked." I said. Sting just looked at me. I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. He/she kicked again.

"That's our baby." Sting said. I nodded.

"Looks like she's going to be a daddy's girl." I proclaimed.

"Or he's going to be mommy's boy." Sting retorted.

"You really want a boy." I said.

"Just as much as you want a girl." He retorted. I kissed him again.

"Here I thought you wanted to watch a movie." Sting mumbled. He kissed me sweetly, then he pulled me on his lap.

"Whoever said I didn't." I whispered. Sting wraps one arm my waist.

"I love you." Sting said. I kissed him sweetly.

"I love you too." I said. He pinned me down on the couch. I giggled and he kissed me again. We heard a knock at the door and sat up. Me fixing my hair.

"Yes?" I question. One of the castle guards. Weird.

"Princess sorry to disturb, but all Roses will be needed at cell F-3 in a few hours." The guard said.

"Why?" I question once again.

"The demon Natsu Dragoneel has been captured." He proclaimed. I looked at him. Then he bowed and walked away. I was frozen. I couldn't handle Natsu on my own, barely Ressa, father, and I could get him under control. Sting put his hand on my shoulder and I snapped out of it.

"Lucy everything will be okay. I'll be right beside you the whole time" he whispered in my ear. I smiled at him.

"Now who could ever be a better boyfriend than you." I teased.

"I don't know. I'm pretty hard to beat." Sting smirked

"Let's enjoy these few hours with each other." I whispered.

"I thought you ne-" I cut him off by kissing him.

~Ressa Pov~

Eve and I sat in the Rose Garden. Eve ran his hand through my red hair. The wind blew by making my hair fly back.

"Its beautiful down here. More beautiful than Earthland." He proclaimed.

"That's because demons aren't as bad as everyone thinks. We chose to become modern, but we didn't destroy the land." I explained. I lay down on the grassy field.

"Eve did you ever fall in love before meeting me?" I asked.

"No, your the only one that I will ever love. I know you had a mate before me, so you have to love him." He said.

"Actually, I never loved him. He was never sweet like you. He couldn't stand being near me. Then I met you. I never expected to fall in love. I'm a general and I always never showed emotions." I explained.

"That's makes Me feel special." He said. I rolled on my side to look at Eve.

"Well your special to me. Especially since my father hasn't killed you yet." I proclaimed.

"Now why would your father ever kill me." He teased. He pulled me closer to him.

"Excuse me General Ressa." A guard said. I stood up.

"Yes?" I question.

"All Rose Demons will be meeting at cell F-3." He said.

"Why are we meeting there. If I haven't been informed about anything that you have done then I'll put you through hell." I threatened.

"Miss Ressa, we didn't think you needed to know that Natsu Dragoneel has been captured." He said.

"That's General Ressa. Tell every unit to meet me on the practice field tomorrow at eight." I ordered. Eve pulled me back down. I lay my head on Eve chest.

"Your so beautiful." He whispered. His breath tickled my ear and I blushed.

"Thanks, but I'm not that beautiful." I thanked him.

"Your the most beautiful lady I've ever meet. A red rose could never compare." He said. My ear felt hot.

"You know I'm a red rose right?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. I looked up at him and kissed him sweetly.

~Helena Pov~

Tempesta and I were walking around town. People were cheering my name as I walked.

"Princess Helena. Princess Helena." People cheered.

"They sure love you don't they." Tempesta said.

"Yeah, but not as much as Ressa, and Lucy since I disappeared." I said. A little girl with violet hair came up to me and gave me a orange rose.

"Thank you. What's your name sweety?" I asked.

"I'm Kylie, Princess Helena." She said. I gave her a hug and she skipped off. I smiled.

"You really love kids." Tempesta said.

"Yeah." I said. Another group of kids came up to me. They were clinging to me. With their bright cheerful faces. I crouched down to their level and hugged each other. They giggled and ran back to their teacher.

"I'm sorry Princess Helena for disturbing you." The teacher said.

"You weren't." I said. I smiled and she bowed. Another girl with pick hair came up to me. She pulled on my lace sleeve and gave me two orange roses.

"Thank you." I thanked her.

"Will you pushed me on the swing?" She asked.

"Sure sweety." I picked her up and carried her to the swing. I pushed her and she kept going higher. She was giggling and kicking her little feet. After a few minutes I stopped.

"You better get back to your parents." I said. She nodded, but before she ran off she hugged me.

"I love kids. When I was younger I always wanted a family. Since my mother never paid attention to us, I would take care of Electirai and I. Then when I was a teenager I wasn't allowed to leave the castle so I would sneak out and play with the kids." I explained.

"Do you still want a family." He asked. I looked at him.

"Yes, I do." I said. I kissed him softly. "What about you?" I asked.

"Yes, I've always wanted a family. I kept it a secret for a long time." He answered. I wrapped my arms around Tempesta neck and kissed him. People cooed and we pulled back. My face felt hot. A guard approach us.

"Princess Helena all Rose Demons must report to cell F-3 in two hours." He said and then walked off. Rude guard. Great our day off and now we have to spend it working.

"I have a question. Why is your family called the Rose Demons?" He asked.

"Well not just because it's my last name, but when we're born we're born with roses. In our hair or hands. It's rare for more than one of us to be born, but for five born and three baptized, well that's amazing. Barely anyone can pass the baptism, and sometimes there'll be a child born outside our family that has a Rose." I explained.

"Wow that's awesome." He said.

"Yeah, but I'm worried. Sting and Eve have to go through the baptism. They don't have to become a Rose, but a demon. They have a huge chance of dying even if there mates are Ressa, and Eve." I said. Tempesta hugged me.

"They'll make it. I know it." He reassured

We walked underneath a cherry blossom tree and kissed.

~Electirai Pov~

I sat in the music room saying the piano. My first glide across the keys. My eyes closed, but I remember the music by heart. My heart starts to beat faster. Breaking my concentration was the butterflies in my stomach. I felt his arms around my waist and kissing up my neck and to my cheek. I open my eyes.

"Brownian!" I exclaimed. I turn and face him, and in the process I got his arms off me.

"I knew you were playing. No one can play as good as you." He said. He sits down beside me. He got his hair cut.

"I see you got your hair cut." I said.

"Yeah to long for me. To long for you,had too." He said. I laughed. I got up, grabbed a violin and started to play. Then again it happened. Brownian distracted me.

"Come on Elets go have some fun." He whined.

"This is fun." I retorted. I had a devilish idea. I came up to him, gave him a long passionate kiss. I pulled back and looked at him.

"That's my idea of fun." He whispered. Brownian pulled me closer and kissed me.

"What did you miss kissing me that much?" I teased. He blushed a bit.

"My reasons are my secrets." Brownian mumbled. I ruffled his hair. I have always loved his Brownian hair.

"I see you've missed my hair." He laughed.

"You know I always loved your soft hair." I said. Brownian had his tux non. Man he looks good in a tux. He sweeps my hair to the side.

"When did your rose tattoo show up on shoulder?" He asked. I didn't know. I put my hand on my shoulder. Actually I did know.

"I don't know." I lied. I knew he was going to know I was lying.

"I know that's a lie. You got yours the same day I did. When you baptized me. The same day we said 'I love you." He said. Brownian took off his checker off and showed me his tattoo. It was on his bicep.

"Yours burn when I'm near, doesn't it. It's because you've shut up again. After I disappeared right?" He proclaimed. My eyes were covered by my bangs.

"I haven't hidden myself again." I argued. He pushed me against the wall.

"Tell me you love me." He whispered. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

"I can't." I whispered. He loosened his grip on me. His sea green eyes filled with hurt.

"Why?" He choked out. I put my hand on his face and looked away. "Tell me." He commanded.

"I don't want to say it and then you disappear on me again. I don't want to loose you again. I don't want to go through the pain of knowing if you were alive or dead." I cried.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay here with you." He tried to reassure me. My tattoo burned more. I cried out in pain.

"I don't know if that's true." I cried out. Brownian brought me into his embrace.

"I'll say it then. I love you Electirai Rose. From the first time I laid eyes on you." Brownian said. I felt my heart flutter and my chest freighter.

"In love you Brownian Rose." I said. Brownian eyes grew brighter. He picked me up and twirled me. I brought my mouth to his and kissed him like I meant it.

~Gweninis Pov~

I was over seeing a gladiator battle. They were trying to win my heart. My heart only belong to one person. I yawned and walked off.

"Princess you are needed at cell F-3." My guard said. I nodded. I walked down to cell F-3. The print haired demon himself was there. Everyone was here.

"Cant we snap him out of it like we did Mira?" Ressa asked.

"See the problem with that is the person he loves. Mira was snapped out of it because of her creepy obsession with relationships. Natsu loves me." Lucy explained.

"Then do something he hates." Whituis spoke.

"You want me to do something he hates, okay. I do this all the time." Luce said.

~Lucy Pov~

I smiled.

"What do you do all the time that he hates?" Father asked. Sting had a smirk on his face. Mira was cooing. I snapped my fingers to restrain father.

"I'm sorry father, but if I didn't restrain you, you might of killed Sting." I apologize.

"Your right, I'm going to kill him after I get out of this. You hear me Sting. Your going to die if you touch my black rose." Father ranted.

"Natsu watch closely." I ordered.

"I don't know if this is going to work." I said. Sting arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I felt eyes watching us. Father screaming in the background and Natsu trying to attack Sting. I tilted my head up allowing Sting to kiss me. It was sweet, passionate, hungry, and long. We pulled back, but I stayed in his embrace, laying my head on his chest. Natsu was grabbing his head.

"My daughter was so innocent before she met him." Father cried.

"You don't care where you make out do you?" Ressa gagged.

"You have no room to talk Ressa. Need I remind you, that Gweninis saw you-" Ressa stopped me.

"Do I need to free dad?" She threatened. I shook my head no.

"Look at the pink freak." Brownian said. Natsu was going crazy.

"You think it worked?" Helena asked.

"Maybe, mom taught me was love is the most powerful magic. While hate isn't. Or some shut like that." I explained. Natsu fell non the door. I summoned mind prob.

"Mind prob. Search his mind. Make it hurt." I ordered. The demon fairy went over to him.

"Run!" I yelled. We ran out of the room and of course I freed father. Now sting and I had to outrun father.

~Next Day~

Father called Ressa, Helena, Electirai, and I to his office.

"Have you see the news today?" He asked. We shook our heads no.

"You four made the headlines, plus your mates. Some how they all have pictures of you kissing them." He explained.

"What, ease tell me your doing something about this?" I begged.

"Sorry I can't. That means Eve and Sting have to go through the baptism." He proclaimed.

"They're not ready for that yet. Ressa and Lucy could die." Electirai yelled. I didn't want him to speak. I walked right out, slamming the door behind me.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Time

~Lucy Pov~

I brought my knees to my chest. All I could think about was the baptism. What would happened if he failed. I can't live without Sting. I took a deep breath.

"Luce you are needed back at cell F-3." Electirai said. I nodded. Sting was standing behind her. I didn't glance at him. Sting tried to hug me, but I moved away. I needed to be by myself. I could see that Sting was hurt. I walk with Mind prob sitting on my shoulder.

"Why are you treating your mate like that?" Mind asked in a shushed tone.

"My father making do something that might kill him." I whispered. Her eyes widened. We got down to the cell and Natsu was leaning on the back wall. Be came out of the shadows after see me. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Mira coming down the stairs.

"Mira you here too. Lucy you better let her go or you'll regret it." Natsu threatened.

"Oh Dragoneel, if you didn't realize, I'm one of them. I don't like you talking to my sister like that either." Mira shot a black beam at him. He dodge it to the side.

"Great now she's been brainwashed. Luce your looking fatter than usual." Natsu seriously needed to stop.

"Electirai unless you want him dead do something. Natsu I am fatter than normal, but I don't really care, but if you say I brainwashed Mira then I will kill you. I save her damn life and you say that to me." I said. I disappeared and reappeared in his cell. He step back. I kicked him. He grabbed my foot and punched me in the stomach. I reappeared beside Mira. I cough a little blood up.

"The baby." Mira yelled. Mira crouched beside me. I coughed up a little more blood.

"Baby?!" Natsu mumbled. Sting walked up to Natsu cell and walk in it. Punching him.

"You are worthless Natsu. Lucy is pregnant. You just punch the baby." Sting yelled at him. Mira hands glows white and envelope myself in it. It was healing me. I stood back up and wiped the blood away.

"Sting I'm okay." I said softly. He nodded and came out. Closing the cell behind him.

"Natsu Dragoneel, son of Igneel, you will be confined here until Mer Geer is taken down." Electirai said.

"Mira come on. Save me from here and let's go back to Fairy Tail." Natsu begged Mira. It wasn't going to work.

"Natsu I found a place where I belong. I'm Lucy sister now. I have to turn my back on all of you." Mira said. Sting and I walked off.

"Why did you push me off earlier?" Sting asked. I stopped. Gosh I wish he didn't ask me.

I can't say. Father won't let me." Gosh was that the best excuse I could come up with. I turned and face Sting.

"I don't believe that bullshit Lucy. Like you listen to your father." Wow Sting knows me so well. I smiled.

"Sting you know me so well. My dad wants me to go through the baptism with you. You have a large chance of dying. If you die I die." I said. Sting pulled me into his embrace.

"I knew your dad hated me." Sting laughed. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him lightly. "Let's go see your dad to see if we can get everything resolved."

"I don't want to see his face, but fine." I complain. We weren't far from his office. I knocked on his door and heard a slight come in. When I opened the door a saw a girl with light green hair.

"Awe my Black Rose and her...mate." Father greeted.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Hello Princess and mate, I'm Edelina." The girl spoke. She had soft blue eyes, fair skin, and soft pink lips. She had on a black spaghetti strap dress, black gladiator sandals, and black roses adorned her hair. Who did she think she was with her black roses.

"Okay why is she here?" I asked. Sting took a step back.

"Edelina is Black Rose the second-" I stopped him.

"I'm the only Black Rose. I was born with it and no one can be baptized with it. That Rose represents pure evil and I'm the only one who can control its powers." I yelled.

"Lucy darling, a black rose can be passed to people." Edelina said.

"No it can't. What happened to my rose daddy?" I asked. Sting stepped forward.

"Edelina is the new black rose." Dad said.

"No one, but me is Black Rose. Edelina if you go any further deeper into the black rose, I will destroy. You are messing with my powers. I'm not nice when my powers are messed. If your a demon how about you taste the light." I threatened.

"Black Rose you will not talk to your future mother like that." Father yelled at me. He's never yelled at me in my life.

"She's going to be my mother." I repeated.

"Yes she is. Oh I would like you to meet her brother. I think you might hit it off with him." Father said.

"Yeah meet my brother. Your the slut that got pregnant- so you should be with someone who can take care of you and the baby." She said. I was pissed off. I snapped my fingers. Angel magic was in the vines so neither one of them could get out.

"You listen here. I love Sting and only Sting. No one can change that. Sting is perfectly capable to take care of me and my baby. You are not my mother and you will never be. Now the black rose is mine. You can't have its power. I'm going to the hall of roses where I'm going to destroy yours. Two black roses were never to exists." I yelled. I gathered my Angel Magic together and shot it at Edelina. She screamed. I grabbed Sting hand and we ran to the hall of roses. I pressed an intercom button.

_"All Rose Demons except Blue Rose report to the hall of Roses immediately. Level Black emergency." I ordered._

"Lucy what's the big deal?" Sting asked. I sighed.

"I guess it's time you knew the truth about black roses. The black rose is completely evil. When your born with it, you can control the powers of it and not turn evil. When your baptized and you get the rose, it's dangerous. It's illegal in the underworld to get it when your baptized. So something up with that girl. My father never yelled at me before today. Plus he's never fallen in love with anyone after mom." I explained. Sting hugged me and then the rest came.

"Lucy what's wrong. How is there a level black?" Ressa asked.

"Father has made a second black rose. Who he wants to replace mom with." I said.

"That's not possible. There can't be two black roses- just like there can't be another brown rose." Brownian said. I opened the hall of roses and walked in. I looked at the center of the room and saw two black roses.

"This can't be possible." Electirai said. I walked up to them. Mine shined and the other one wilted. I grabbed the wilted one.

"Ask great-great grandma grey rose. Maybe she knows something." I said. Whituis approach a mirror and started to talk. I was slowly crushing the Rose. The door opened and Edelina and father stepped in.

"Black Rose don't. With two black roses we can save everyone from Earthland. Then we can rule Earthland. You wouldn't have to have a mate. All you would need is her brother." Father begged. I looked over at Sting. He didn't look hurt, but I knew he was. A single tear drips down my face.

"Father all I ever wanted was to be accepted. Mom was the only one who did here. You viewed me as Black Rose not Lucy. When my died I was so alone. I woke up in the human world not knowing anything. Then I grew up without my demon powers. All this time instead of awakening me, you were creating another black rose. I never wanted the black rose, but it chose me. I never wanted to be a demon princess, but I was born one. Now that I've awakened, found love, and I'm with my family- I'm not letting anything happen to them. I'm Princess Lucy, keeper of the black rose and no one else is me. Edelina watch out, because you've messed with the wrong bitch." I let it all out.

The wilted rose turned to dust. Before I realized it my I was in my true form. The real black rose. Edelina transformation looked exactly like mine. I smirked.

"You may look like me, but you aren't me." I yelled.

"Lucy, grey rose said that she's a fake. Probably put under a curse. All you need is to reverse it." Whituis said. She flew up to me and kicked me. I grabbed her leg.

"I'm stronger." ,I flew circles around her, "I'm faster than you." I said. She couldn't touch me.

**"Angel Light Purify Mind."** I chanted. It was a powerful spell, and I wasn't ready for it. My black wings stopped flapping. I was going to hit the ground until Sting caught.

"I'll always catch you when you fall." He whispered. I looked at Edelina and father. Edelina was on the ground and father was at her side. I felt my neck burn and grabbed my choker. It burned me, but why? I've never had this to happen before. We heard a laughter through the room.

"Finally Black Rose is taken down. Thank you Edelina my puppet." It was Mer Geer. I put my choker back on, but it burned me again. Why was the black rose rejecting me. I looked at my rose. It was wilting. If it turns to dust, I loose my powers.

"I'm not down." I hissed. I got out of Sting arms and walked over to my rose. It lights up in my presence.

"Lucy needs to be by herself. Sting stay with Lucy. Ressa and I will take first watch." Helena said. I sat in front of it and meditated.

~Helena Pov~

Lucy been in there for three hours. The door opened and Lucy stepped out with Sting right behind her. She had a confused looked on her face.

"Well?" Whituis and I asked.

"My rose is fine, but it's has a second rose on the side." She said. Mirajane, Brownian, Electirai, and Helena walked up to us.

"Could the baby rose represent the baby?" Helena question.

"It could be." Electirai said.

"How's father and Edelina?" She asked.

"Well father is fine, but Edelina has third degree burns covering her body. She's woken up and doesn't remember everything. Father wants to see us in the living room." Mirajane said. We nodded and walked down the hall. Lucy was a little hesitant to walk in the room. We walked in. Dad was in a chair with Edelina was covered in banage. Lucy stood at the door with Sting.

"Girls and guys. I'd like you to meet Edelina. She is not another black rose, she 's actually Teal Rose. Edelina is also my fiance." Father explained.

"Hello girls and guys I'm Edelina. I can't wait to be family." She said. Lucy huffed and rolled her eyes. Then left. Sting didn't move from where he was standing.

"Aren't you going after her?" I question. Sting ran his hand through his hair.

"No, she needs some time to cool off. Why don't one of you go after her?" Sting question us.

"I'll go." It was Edelina. She got up and left.

~Lucy Pov~

I ran into my bedroom and cried. Father is replacing mom. All I want is mom to hug me and tell me everything alright. Brush my hair and tell me I was going to be a good mom. I only wanted my mom here, not some bitch you comes into our lives. We were fine without her. My door opened. I hoped it was Sting, but it was the bitch herself.

"Lucy sweetheart why don't you like me? I'm going to be your mother." Edelina said. That made me cry more.

"You will never be my mother. All I want is her, not you." I cried. She started to brush my hair out of my face. Hugging me, she started to sing. Edelina was rubbing my back.

"I'm not here to replace your mom. I'm here because I love your father. I know your confused about being a mom yourself, but I can help you." She tried to stop the tears.

"You'll help me?" She wiped one of my tears away.

"Yes I will." Maybe Edelina wasn't so bad.

~Ressa Pov~

I was getting a step mom. I was getting a step mom. I keep repeating it in my mind. No one seemed right about this, except Gweninis. We all grew up around mom. Well except Gweninis. It would be different for a new person to come in our lives and act as mom.

"Come on baby what's wrong?" Eve whispered in my ear. I was sitting in the couch with my head thrown back. We heard footsteps and Edelina came back. Father kissed her cheek and we sighed.

"Let's go. Don't follow us guys." Helena hissed. Helena, Electirai, Brownian, Whituis, and I left. We didn't want to be near her.

"I don't trust her." Brownian hissed. We nodded.

"Dad said he would never fall in love with anyone else. There's no way that she's his mate." I said.

"I'll never accepted her as my aunt. She's will burn in hell before I ever call her auntie." Electirai said.

"Do you think Lucy okay? She seemed heartbroken." Whituis inquiries.

"No, you know how close Lucy was to mom. Plus it doesn't help she's pregnant." I said.

"How are we going to get rid of her?" Brownian asked.

"I don't know. This is going to be hard." Helena said.

~Sting Pov~

I don't trust this Edelina, neither did any of the guys. Of course Gweninis fell at her feet.

"How's my mate?" I asked. She looked at me and smile.

"The whore is fast asleep. I honestly don't know what you see in her." She snarled. I almost attacked her, if it wasn't for Tempesta holding me waltzes in the door with an angry look.

"I'm not a whore. I've only slept with one guy in my life. Tempesta you can let him go now." She ordered. I hugged her.

"Lucy you will not speak to Edelina in that matter." Bluecide said. She growled. Lucy snapped her fingers.

"You listen her father and Edelina. I run this house. In the head. As long as my angel and demon blood runs through me, you will never have control. Edelina I can put you threw much pain. If I find out there's something wrong with you, I will personally destroy you. You cannot compare to my power." She yelled. We walked out of the room. A fairy appeared in front of her.

"Lucy is pissed off." Eve whispered.

"I noticed." I hissed. The fairy sat on her shoulder, whispering something to her.

"You can't be serious. Tell me your joking watcher. On one can enter the underworld." She was telling at the fairy.

"I'm serious, that Edelina isn't a born demon or a baptized. She's a Zeref's demon. She has the same magic that locked the land of clouds. Why would I lie about the the good fairies, or did you forget my sister is a Angel fairy." The fairy yelled.

"No I haven't forgotten that your sister an Angel fairy, she's the best on my team watcher. What I want to know is, how do I break the spell?" Lucy was really missed off.

"I you say you'll bring Divine in this-" Lucy stopped her.

"I can't even bring Divine out. Just tell me how to break the spell so I can go beat Edelina ass!" I placed a hand on Lucy shoulder.

~Lucy Pov~

I was really missed off. Edelina was a spy for Tartarus. Father fell completely in the trap.

"I'm sorry watcher, I've had a bad week." I apologize.

"I accept your apology. To break the spell you'll need the powers from your mother scepter." She said and disappeared. I sighed and motioned the guys to follow me.

"What was that all about?" Sting asked.

"Edelina is a spy for Tartarus. Don't know how they got in, but the most of weaken the barrier. We can't strengthen it yet. Tempesta can you and Eve go get Helena a d the others. They need to know. Sting come on we got to see the doctor." I said. We walked down the hall and knocked on the doctors door.

"I'm have a check up and your taking a test to see if your compatible to become a demon." I said.

"Okay." He said hesitantly.

"Good afternoon Princess Black Rose. Oh you brought your mate. I suspect you want him to take the test. Okay Lucy come sit on the table and mate go with her." Doctor Syve said. Doctor Syve had a magic for this kinda stuff. He was the best of the best. He muttered something and his eyes glowed green.

"Well black rose your pregnancy is doing find. You should be due any time now." Doctor Syve said. I smiled.

"Wait she's only been pregnant for five months now. How's that possible?" Sting asked.

"Demon babies are born earlier. We're lucky I'm due soon. Doctor do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" I explained.

"Yes I do, and I saw the rose. When you see the rose you'll be happy. I'd be thinking of magic and curses for this one. Now on to the mate. I want you to sit down and relax." He said. He was going to search Sting mind.

~1 hour later~

Doctor Syve wiped his forehead.

"Princess the dragon he was raised by, did some very particular with him. I found something like this in his mind." Doctor Syve said. She created a black rose intertwined with a sliver rose.

"A black rose. Sting have you ever seen this before?" I asked him. He looked at the roses and smiled.

"Yeah, Wessoligia said the black rose would be the love of my life, while the sliver rose is me. I didn't understand it at the time." He said.

"Very particular. I wonder how your dragon knew your mate?" Doctor Syve said.

"I knew the dragon. You know the royal family has to know dragons."

**Hey guys sorry this is late. Really busy with school. I have a reason for not having a whole lot of Juvia and Rogue. I have more of them in the next chapter. Oh and Edelina isn't what she seems.**


End file.
